Two Halves, One Whole
by DreamingImagination
Summary: The moment I saw her...I knew she was a Stark." Tony discovers he has a younger sister...Nicki recieves a family. Movieverse! I hope you enjoy the taste of Pepperony! : This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me! T for mild language.
1. A Letter from Dad

**Hello! Okay! So this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "Iron Man" or any of its characters! This is STRICTLY fan made! Just for the record, this first chapter is from Tony's point of view. **

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

"I am Iron Man." The truth came out. I stared, aimlessly, at the information hungry press in front of me. All of them, jumping; throwing themselves out of their seats, shrieking their pointless questions all at once; the noise only an incoherent babble. Each one, by their reactions, I could see that they were just a group of information hungry, rabid dogs. Camera's flashes surrounded me more than usual…one continuous lightning strike.

I still didn't know why I did it. But hey, most of the bull crap that I do I have no concept of the ever important "why". I _was_ going to stick to the cards, I swear. Yet, something about being in front of the press changed my mind. Was it partially due to the genetic "Stark" ego? Yes, some of it was, but that wasn't everything. However, part of me felt like, or wanted to believe that some sort of rightful thinking or epiphany came to me. Its amazing how one small decision; one wrong phrase slipped, can change one's entire existence.  
I continued to observe the malarkey that was occurring in front of me. It would have been hilarious to watch had I not just destroyed my only remaining personal secret….stupidly.

"Tony." Someone purposely jolted me from my trance. "Get out of here." I knew that angry, bossy, wrongfully parental tone. It was Rhodey. Looking behind my shoulder into Rhodey's now highly disappointed and threatening eyes, he signaled with a nod of his head towards the exit. I followed his order gladly.

As I turned around and half-sprinted towards the exit to the outside, I noticed that the story-hungry press started to storm after me. Luckily, for me security was standing by. I made it safely outside due to their valiant efforts.

The usual black business car was part right on the curb along with Hogan who swiftly opened the back door for me, as to save me from any escaping press. I almost literally jumped into the car so we could get the hell out of there.

"Tony…" I hadn't noticed that Ms. Potts was already in the car. "Why the hell did you say that?" She, like Rhodey, stared with disappointed eyes; however hers were more sympathetic. I hated being treated like some sort of immature kid.

"Pepper, you know what? I don't know!" I was beyond annoyed. Not at her…mostly at myself. Buckling the seat belt, I looked out the side window, seeing the press starting to storm out. If they raided the car, they _would_ get to see a whole new side of Tony Stark. Luckily, the always dependable Hogan noticed this scene and stepped on the gas like it was his job…well okay, so it _was_ his job.

"How do you not-" Pepper stopped mid-sentence. She knew her limits and she certainly knew mine. "Anyways, Mr. Stark, there's some business that I would like you to attend to right now. I'd think you would find it important."

This took me off guard.

"Pepp- wait. What? You're choosing _this_ moment?" I was even more annoyed then before and confused all at once. I thought Pepper had more common sense than that. "I'm kinda busy with something else here now!"

"Don't get mad at _me_ for something that's _your own_ fault!" Pepper responded in a stern tone, her usual gentile, ocean filled blue eyes became ice. But suddenly, that ice melted. Pepper couldn't stay mad at anyone. She sighed. "Tony…this is for your own good. To take your mind off things. I feel like this is the right time to give this to you."

Pepper reached into one of the pockets of her purse and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me. I looked at her questioningly.

"It's from your dad." She nodded. I felt a surge of emotion take hold, which usually is not the case from me.

"How…?"

"It's already opened in the back." Pepper gave me a sad smile. Out of everyone I knew, Pepper was really the only person who understood how my father's death had affected me, she was the only person who knew the real me. I always appreciated that. "I'm sorry Tony. When you were missing for three months, we were given many of the items that your dad left for you, because they thought you were…" Pepper paused. I saw her shutter.

"Dead?" I finished her sentence.

"…Yes." Pepper nodded. "I was supposed to give it to you on your 34th birthday, but I think now would be a good time. A week early won't hurt. I honestly didn't want to even wait _that_ long, but it was on your father's wishes." She smiled. "This is amazing Tony." She shook her head, still smiling.

I was a little confused, but I smiled back. I took out the folded paper from within the envelope and started reading.

_ Anthony,_

_ If you are reading this, it probably means that I had an early passing. Yet, I doubt that will ever happen, but still, just for precautions. I just want you to know, no matter what, I'm very proud of you son._

_ What I'm about to inform you on Anthony, may startle you, but please don't get angry. It was for your mom and I's sake, yours,….and hers. This letter should only be given to you on your 34__th__ birthday. A random time, I know, but we wanted to make sure you would be old enough to handle this on your own, with maturity. We know you too well Tony. _

_ You remember when your mother went on a business trip to Europe for a year right? When you were eighteen? I think you do, you were quite suspicious of us. Your mom and I were so scared that you knew._

_ Tony, in reality, your mom went there to hide the fact that she was pregnant. We weren't expecting this situation to happen and we definitely didn't want you to find out. She went to Europe, to England, to give birth to the baby. In reality, she was only there until then, and then returned with the baby, to give her up for adoption in Malibu._

_ We saw the attention you were getting from around the world and also thought about the dirt that would be written on the Stark family if this got around to the press immediately. We wanted our new child to have a normal life, not one regretting that they were born because the Stark family was receiving blows due to their birth. We also thought about you, being eighteen, we didn't expect you to be thrilled over the idea of an accidental pregnancy._

_ You have a younger sister, Tony. Because it is your 34__th__ birthday today, I believe that you can now handle this situation and be able to take your sister under your own care. It's a good time for her to reunite and be raised by her real family. Please, I know you son, don't you dare not look for her or refuse to welcome her into your home, she is a Stark and she's your little sister. At least, take her back for my sake._

_ You are now 34 and it's been 16 years since her birth, she's now 16 years old. Her name is Nicolette Stanley (in reality, Nicolette Emily Stark). I've tracked her secretly ever since she was adopted. The Stanley's have not moved in all that time, so I doubt they would now. _

_ You can find her easily, hopefully. The Stanley's live on 456 Oakstreet, yes, I know a horrible area. I fear for her. If she is not there however, promise me you will search until the end of the earth to find her._

_ I'm proud of both of you. Don't forget that. And if I am dead Tony, tell Nicolette my story. Please raise her well, Tony. Both of you need each other._

_ With love,_

_ Dad_

"I…can't believe this." I had a sister. It was amazing. I still had family. I felt that empty void in my heart, at the very thought, close and become whole. I knew now what Yinsen had meant. I looked at Pepper. "We have to find her!"

"She's still where your father said she is. I checked." Pepper nodded.

"Hogan, 456 Oakstreet! Step on it!" Hogan turned the car around, and drove in the opposite direction. The direction towards her.


	2. Meet Nicki

**Chapter 2! I've already written a few of the chapters so I'll be updating pretty frequently for a while! And yes...I'm trying to fix the no spacing problem...it's very annoying, I know.**

**Dislaimer: I, (Sadly...) do not own anything Iron Man related. Sooo....I do not own Tony.....which....sucks.... :( Anyways! Enjoy! Nicki's P.O.V.!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Nicki! Nick! Stanley! Wait up, loser!" Yup, Damien was running down the hall to annoy the crap out of me just before we went into class.

"What is it, Damien?" I rolled my eyes, standing in front of the Honors Bio classroom. "Come to annoy me to hell again?"

"Yes." He had that wickedly ugly grin on his face. I mean, he was kind of cute, but he was a jerk…plus his GPA was like a 2.0 and mine was a solid 4.0. We weren't meant to be.

"You know who my heart belongs to Damien, if you are in fact trying to flirt with me. You're doing a horrible job at this and I don't like you that way." No I'm not stuck up, I just got asked out in the most absurd ways every day of my Sophomore career.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stark is _never_ going to marry you! He's like…40 or somethin' and richer than your daddy will ever be." I walked into the classroom to my seat, he followed.

"_Tony_ is going to be 34 in a week. So you are wrong." I glared at Damien. "The man you call my 'daddy' isn't related to me. He's not my father; I won't address him as such. You already know who I did for my scientist project, who did _you_ write about Damien? Are you even allowed to be in this class or did you sneak your way in to be with me?" I changed the subject and yes, made fun of him at the same time. He was cruel, so I would be even more devious.

"I didn't write one" He replied, as if I should have known that. I probably should have. "Oh God, I don't think I can take another lecture on the greatness of Tony Stark from you Nicolette!"

"Don't call me that!" I made sure I was stern with this guy. I hated that name also, it was so….formal. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm first to present. Go to your seat."

I got up and moved to the front of the class to get my project. It was due today, but I completed it weeks ago and left it at school. I turned around to face the class. Damien chose to sit in the seat nearest to me today…again. Dear God.

"Are you ready, Nicki?" My teacher, Mrs. Fins asked. She was more than my teacher however; she was more of a mother type figure, one that I didn't have. I would talk to her about everything and she usually would give me a ride home from school. She knew what it was like to be adopted into an abusive family, even though I never fully admitted that secret to her, she understood. I nodded.

I put my huge collage poster up of all the Tony Stark pictures I could find. The class groaned. Did I really talk about him that much?

"Tony Stark." I started, looking out onto the faces of my fellow class mates. "A genius, a great man, and the protector of our country. Why does he inspire me you ask? He-"

"'Cause you think he's hot." Damien interrupted. The class laughed.

"It's true he has great looks Damien." I said in a business type voice, still taunting him. "But, he also is very much like me. He loves the field of science, especially weapons development and creating other revolutionary inventions. And his intelligence was sometimes not _respected_ by his peers, like me as well." I glared at Damien, he sat there and laughed. Idiot. I continued my project, saying how I thought that Stark Industries was in the middle of a conspiracy from Stane. Tony just was too busy to realize. I also explained all of his revolutionary inventions, like Jarvis. I couldn't help it. Tony was my idol, my hero. I knew all about him.

* * *

_Later on…_

I was in the zone. In the goal, I was a warrior armed with my stick, my pads of armor. There was the ball, flying towards me, in my territory. It wouldn't go in. The ball was midair, flying towards the upper right corner of the net. I jumped with all the force I could muster, smacking the ball hard to the ground with my glove.

"Damn, Stanley, that was sick!" Anna, the girl who shot the field hockey ball at me exclaimed. "Wow. Were totally ready for Friday's game!"

"Yeah! I know!" I turned around to see my best friend, Sammi, grinning. She had come back to the field after putting her stick away in the locker room and was again dressed in normal clothes. Anna and I stayed after practice to do some of our own drills, me in net and her shooting.

"Here, I'll go take off my stuff." I mumbled through my mouth guard, starting to waddle over to the bag behind the net to take off all the equipment that made me look like some sort of robotic super soldier. I was on my high school's varsity field hockey team as goalie, it was my thing besides school. Something I was great at, along with softball, but that would be in spring.

"Hey. Are you staying after today, Nicki?" Sammi asked as we walked back to the school to go to the locker room.

"No sorry." I laughed. "Umm….Tony Stark is having a press conference later on the recent incident at the Company. I want to be there"

"Ohhh…." Sammi grinned. She giggled, loving every second that I had a major thing for this celebrity. "So, what do _you_ think went down?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I sighed. Not knowing something, unfortunately, was one thing I hated within life. "I want to hear what Tony will say about it." I shrugged.

"My God, Nick! You act as if you _know_ the guy!" Anna laughed jokingly beside me. Although, I could tell this was a somewhat honest opinion by the sudden change in her voice. They didn't understand.

We walked the rest of the way to the locker room talking mostly about school and crazy teachers that we have had, how tests and quizzes were the last few days, and recent drama, mostly about Damien. Ugh! He made me want to vomit!

"Dami loves you, Nicki! It's so cute!" I heard Sammi's voice from the other end of the Girl's locker room say followed by the slamming shut of a locker door. As much as Sammi is my best friend in the world, I hated her friendship with Damien, and she knew that and loved to try to talk me into liking him. It always annoyed me when she called him 'Dami', like he was this innocent little boy or something.

"Yeah. I know." I said back, annoyed. "Tell 'Dami' to get over himself!" This sarcasm was supposed to show that I was unwilling to talk about this, but she just giggled.

"You'll warm up to him eventually Nicki." She said this like she _actually_ believed so. I'd rather kill myself before I'd see the day that I was dating, heck, even _friends_ with that guy. I made my way to the door leading outside the school, dressed once again in normal clothing and with all my school stuff. Anna had already left.

Sammi ran over to me, carrying all her things.

"So…do you need a ride home?" She knew I was annoyed, didn't take a genius to figure that out. She always made small talk when she knew I was angry, and oddly it always worked to clam me down. Sammi was someone who, maybe didn't fully understand my deranged self, but was pretty close to. She knew I had temper problems now and then, and she's learned.

"Umm….nah. Thanks. I can walk." I pushed open the door, out into the warm, fall, Malibu air. "I'll be fine I promise." I smiled at her, trying to assure her concerned look. She was always so nervous because of the reputation that my neighborhood had. Not to mention always encouraging me to get my permit. This would never happen, due to family issues.

"Hey. Don't worry about me, 'Mom'". I joked, walking in the general direction towards home. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"_There's_ the sarcastic Stanley that I know!" Sammi cracked up, walking towards the student parking lot. "See ya later! Have a fun night with your _boyfriend_ Starky!"

"I intend to! Peace out!"


	3. Becoming Whole

**Alright! Chapter 3! Disclaimer: I WISH I owned everything related to Iron Man...but sadly....I do not..... :( Nicki's P.O.V.!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

The room was dark because there were no lights or windows. I sat on the beaten up couch that was my bed in the small closet-like room that was mine. I quickly grabbed the small portable t.v. from underneath my 'bed' that I bought at an antique store with my own money. I hastily turned the knob to the news channel where the press conference was just starting. Tony hadn't even come out yet.

The screen of the t.v. illuminated the room with its dull glow, revealing all the printed and taped images of Mr. Stark on my wall that I got from using the school computer lab. The small mirror nailed to my wall could also be seen, showing a reflection of my somewhat tan face, muddy, dark chocolate-like eyes, and straight very dark, almost black, brown hair. I looked nothing like the lazy, ugly, fat, retarded man in the other room who adopted me. You may say this is harsh, but after _my_ life experience with him, it's not.

The man had a giant bald spot with the remains of his flaming red hair. His skin was ghostly white, total proof that he never went into the warm Malibu sun like normal people did, like I did. I was tanner than the average person however, I figure I probably have Italian heritage.

The man's eyes were of a murky green color which complimented his pig fat, greasy body quite well. He never worked, hence the lack of money and a small house within the very worst area of Malibu. I was mostly on my own in shopping, often going with friends who would help me buy clothing…even food sometimes.

This man, Ted Stanley, had adopted me from an orphanage with his girlfriend when I was born. He would do anything for her, and adopted me at her request. A few weeks later, she left him, leaving me alone with him. He has abused me while laying in a recliner ever since.

I was deep in thought up until I noticed that Tony had appeared on the screen. Excitedly, I turned its volume up to almost the loudest it could go. Poor Tony, I could tell he was nervous. He hadn't had a lot of success in press conferences.

"Hey! Turn that bull crap down, you little pr-!" I didn't want to hear him yell, I turned it up more.

"Not now!" I shouted, to shut him up. "I'm listening to Tony Stark!"

"What the.." Here we go. He cussed and floundered around outside. "I will beat the – out of yeh! I'll will kill you in your f-! You little-" I drowned most of it out, listening to Tony, afraid however, of this man, now banging as loud as he could on my double locked door.

I sighed, then all of a sudden.

"I am Iron Man" Tony said from the t.v. Everyone went mental, including me.

"WHAT?" I basically screeched. "Oh my, God! That's incredible!" I was astounded at this man and his accomplishments, yet at the same time, I wondered why he would say something like this instead of keeping it a secret. Heck, he should have kept it a secret; in fact he acted stupidly in saying this. Yet, this made me even more intrigued by him. I was so conflicted.

"Damn you, kid!" The voice came from the door, like it was spitting fire. I was too in shock from Tony Stark's news to care. He could die, for all I was concerned, the pig of course. I shut the t.v. off and went to the door and unlocked it unconsciously. All the while thinking about Tony being even more of a hero than he was before, how cool he was for doing this, and how much this would affect him professionally. But God, he was amazing!

There the pig stood when I opened the door. I came out of my little fantasy world, my sanctuary, and into Satan's den. I realized what was about to occur. I saw his wild, drunken eyes and the grease pouring down his neck. I was in hell.

_Slap! _A wild, sharp, numb pain engrossed my cheek. I was used to this by now; this was nothing in comparison to what it could have been. The slap had caused my ears to ring and my heart to race. The pain made my eyes water, but I refused to cry no matter how great the pain. I refused to give him the satisfaction. I stared at him with all the hatred in the world, the universe. My hatred towards him was equal to the amount of love a good father gives to their child, something I would never have; a family. I would always be a hidden and forgotten slave.

He told me to shut up after that and he smiled at me. I was his dog, his punching bag. I wasn't a human being in his eyes. I didn't feel like a human being inside this house either, I didn't know what being human really meant. The pig went back into his smelly, greasy, mud filled pen to watch football for the rest of his life. I had never been in that room; I never said a word really to this man. I just lived there and got beaten.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I just sat there, staring at the paint peeling on the walls. There was no escape from this hell. I wouldn't be able to go to college, _he_ wouldn't pay for it. I couldn't run away, _he_ doesn't own a car. I refused to call for help, I was too afraid. Ask me to do anything else and I'd do it. Therefore, I was beyond disappointed in myself for not being brave…for not standing up for _myself_.

I then heard a sound that I'd thought I'd never hear; a car pulling into _our_ driveway. Ted had visitors? I didn't get up from the kitchen to see who it was. I just sat there in fear of getting in trouble. I heard a car door shut.

Then there was a knock on the door. Luckily, the pig didn't stir, so he was probably asleep. I walked across the room to answer the door to this strange visitor. In the door near the top, there were two windows; out these windows I could vaguely see the visitor's hair. The hair style was so familiar; I knew that hair, weirdly enough. I stopped staring, trying to place it to open the door.

The event happened like a slow moving dream. Well, I _thought_ it was a dream at first. When I opened the door…it was _him_, in all his perfection. Time moved slowly. My heart started beating even more rapidly than ever, causing it to break and land in the bottom of my stomach. It couldn't be real, it just can't. But it couldn't be a dream, because I knew what being awake felt like all too well. So it must have been him and it must have been real. I felt like screaming, hugging him, attacking him all at the same time. Something restrained me, just barely however. I began to sweat and shake, and I had to stop myself from hyperventilating. All these events happened in less than a second, a second that lasted a lifetime.

But then…_he_ spoke. I felt like dying at the sound of his voice. I felt my face in a mouth wide open, jaw dropped and saliva dripping gape. I felt like such a fan girl.

"Um…hi." He said, clearly somewhat nervous due to my facial expression. I quickly blinked and set my jaw to a normal position. "You probably know me but…I'm Tony Stark." Oh my God, he held out his hand for me to shake it. I felt my hand swell up as it neared closer to his. His hand was warm, firm, and oh so comfortable to touch.

"I'm looking for a Nicolette Stanley." He took his mysterious sunglasses off revealing his beautiful, soulful, perfectly chocolate, brown eyes. HE KNEW MY NAME! I must have won an award or something for science! Tony was presenting it to me! But why? He then asked. "Are you…her by any chance?"

"…Yes!" I breathed. I could barely respond. Tony's face all of a sudden filled with something that I wasn't expecting. It was like warmth and realization…as if he found someone who he had lost. He smiled genuinely, studying me from top to bottom, but not creepily, but as if he was searching for something.

"…Wow." He shook his head in what appeared to be amazement.

"Uhh….what?" I was now very confused. Something was up. He laughed at this statement.

"Yeah…you're adopted right?" He smirked…very cutely I might add. How did he know this?

"Yes..but how…?" He laughed again at my bewildered expression.

"What if I told you that I knew what your _real_ last name is Ms. 'Stanley'." He said my last name sarcastically. This was the moment I've been waiting for my whole life, I didn't even care that my obsession was standing at my front door. If he was telling the truth, I would get to figure out who I was. I didn't say anything in response to this, I just gaped.

"Or should I say Ms. Stark?" Tony grinned at me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what he said."Wha…wait. I'm _your_….dau-" He cut me off.

"Sister, actually. Please, don't make me feel old with that daughter crap." He was still grinning at me, laughing. He seemed so happy, so pure. For me, both my biggest, wildest dreams came true; I got to meet Tony Stark and find my family. Umm…but I also felt creepy about being completely in love with my own _brother_.

"Whoa. Wait. Are you sure?" This was unbelievable.

"Nicki, I've never been so sure of something in my life. Wait. You go by that right?" Tony, well my brother asked. I didn't know how this came to be. It was destiny to have idolized Tony Stark for me, it must be.

"Yeah I do Mr. Stark..but" He interrupted me.

"You're going to call your own brother by 'Mr.'? Wow, you're making me seem _very_ old here. Call me Tony." He laughed. I did somewhat recognize a similarity in sarcasm. He became really shy and serious all of a sudden. "Anyways…um. I know you probably have a great set of parents here who love you. I mean…if maybe you'd want to just come and visit sometimes…if you didn't necessarily want to live with me, of course. But I'm guessing I won't be expecting a permanent addition to my home here." My stomach dropped; I felt sick. My perfect world didn't last long, quickly becoming a nightmare once again.

"No…Tony. You _have_ to take me from this place." I don't know what it was, I didn't even know if this was true fact, but something within my heart told me that this _was_ my family. I intended on living with my older brother and it wasn't, I knew, that I had idolized him. I felt safe around him just within these five minutes. I began to tear up. He looked worried.

"He hits me…" I had never really come out loud and said it to _anyone_ before. I had told people some things, like the pig not being the best father, but I hadn't found anyone _trustworthy_ enough to tell the darker side to, even though most had guessed it. "I _have_ no family here. Believe me." Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't see anything through my blurred eyes, but I felt _something_. It was a hug…a genuine brother to sister hug…one shared by family…something I experienced for the first time.

"…Go get as much stuff as you can." He whispered into my ear. "I'll wait here for you. Where is he?"

"I-in the l…living room…" I choked. He released me, gently pushing me to hurry up. I ran into my room and packed it all up in a heartbeat. I grabbed my homework, favorite books, all my clothes and accessories in my closet, and my blanket. But there _were_ a few things I left. There was my t.v. on the couch…and all my Tony Stark posters. As much as I loved them, I now had the next best thing.


	4. Never Look Back

**Yes I know this is an extremely short chapter. I decided to post this one along with the third! I'm trying to update the story with what I have so far as soon as I can! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Iron Man.... :( Tony's P.O.V!**

* * *

_Tony's P.o.v…._

I would rip the bastard who beat _my_ little sister, apart. But I knew that wouldn't be in reach. He had to stay unknowing in that little room, he had to. We would leave without him knowing and then-

_Crash!_ It came from a room in the house. Why, Nicki?

I heard movement from the living room, then groaning, and then a heavy thumping of footsteps. What emerged from the darkness of that living room was a monster and I couldn't believe that Nicki had to deal with that her whole life. You could tell he was the abusive, deformed type. Non parental, most definitely.

"Who the hell…?" He spotted me, unleashing the beast. He picked up a knife from the kitchen table, wielding it and thrashing it around, swearing all the while. I wasn't intimidated by him in the least. I would take him down, for my sister's sake. I was on my guard.

"NO!" I heard Nicki screech from the other room followed the sound of footsteps, ones that were desperate. She appeared from the hallway, horrified. "Don't…you…._touch_…him." She threatened, with intimidation, actually. She had a huge backpack strapped to her back, all ready to leave this hell hole.

"What? Is he your _boyfriend_? You gonna run away with him, you creep?" He snarled, threatening Nicki with the blade.

"She's my _sister_ you ass! Get that away from her!" I launched myself at him. Easily, luckily, I took him down, pinning him to the floor. I grabbed the knife from his sweaty, disgusting hands and tossed it across the room.

"Nicki, get to the car!" I ordered her. She ran, but stopped at the door.

"Tony, don't bother with him! Just come on!" Her voice was filled with fear. I wanted to punish this man for what he did. I began punching the living hell out of this man. So much did I punch him that his nose began to bleed. His face became more and more mangled and red with every hit.

"Nicki go!" I demanded once more when she still didn't move. She was frozen there, terrified.

"Not without you!" She was crying again. "I_ need_ you Tony. It's not worth it! Just come on!"

"Ohh…cry, cry." The man, not yet unconscious laughed. "Fine. Go. But, I'll find you, girl…I will get you…and kill yo-"

I gave him one last punch, one so full of hatred and power. I would kill this man. I would sue him, imprison him, then kill him. He, or Nicki, didn't know what _I_ was capable of. They clearly haven't heard. This creature passed out on the floor, blood shrouding his sweaty features. I ran for the door, grabbing hold of Nicki's hand, never once looking back.


	5. My Angel

**Ok****ay! Chapter 5! Keep in mind, these next several chapters there will be A LOT of fluff so bear with me! I have a plan for this story and it all leads somewhere! :) Disclaimer: I do not own anything Iron Man!!! **

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V._

Tony, _my brother_, had grabbed hold of me, saving me, like my own guardian angel. An angel…leading me from hell into heaven, and I emerged. We both ran, even though that man was unconscious, we ran the little ways to the car. We ran to get me out of my old life and carry me into another.

A man in a dress suit waited out in front of a black business car door and opened it as he noticed us coming. I assumed this was his driver, Hogan.

"Nicki, get in! Let's go!" He pushed me in front of him and herded me into the middle seat of the car, then swiftly got in himself. Hogan, noticing our panic, hurriedly shut the car door and sprinted to the driver's side and got into his seat. He immediately turned the car on and stepped on the gas. We sped out of the driveway and turned down the road towards home, my new home. I took one last glance at my old life out the back window; I vowed never to return. That was my last time at 456 Oakstreet.

I noticed Tony pulling out his cell phone and beginning to dial a number. He was calling the police; I felt like I was going to vomit. The pig would find me, he'd get mad for going to jail. He'd find all of us.

"Tony no! Don't call the police!" I gasped through my attempts to catch my breath. "…Please….I'm too scared…."

Tony noticed my fear, he needed no explanation as to what my fear was. He hesitated with the phone for a moment, staring at me, and then finally, but reluctantly, put the cell phone away. My tension relaxed and I leaned back into the seat.

"Tony! What's wrong? What happened?" A very beautiful and flawless redheaded woman who sat to my left looked right past me to ask Tony, obviously worried at his current state. This must have been Pepper Potts, Tony's personal assistant.

"It's fine, Pepper. Never mind." Tony breathed, still out of breath. Sweat was pouring down his face due to the brawl. I must have looked the same way. After a few seconds of him (and me) catching his breath and calming down that essential anger and fear from the intense moment, he smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "Umm…Pepper? This is Nicki, our new family addition." The smile became a grin.

Pepper stopped staring at Tony to notice me. Her soft eyes searched me, just as Tony's had, as if looking for "proof". Suddenly, she looked up into my face and gasped.

"…Her eyes…she has _your_ eyes." Pepper seemed astounded. Her once, fearful face became full of…hope, should I say? It was something along those lines. She kept staring at my face, my hair, everything. With anything her eyes lingered on she seemed to become more joyful, more astounded. "Tony…she has your hair, your chin…everything! She looks just like you!" In all my years of being a Tony Stark fanatic, I never realized how truthful this was until then. Pepper was very observant.

"Well…yes Pepper. That _is_ usually the way in which genetics work." Tony responded sarcastically. "Wait. Hold on, Nicki. Face me." Wow. Did I feel like some sort of side show? I faced him so he could search one more time.

As I faced him, his eyes glued on to my face. He stared at me, resting his chin in his hand, for a long time. "Wow…" He smiled, still not breaking off the stare. "I noticed the eyes before, but now that you mention it Pepper…she does." I've never seen someone look so happy in my entire life.

"So, honey…" Pepper started but was interrupted.

"Whoa. Whoa. Pepper! None of this 'honey' business! Since she is technically from _my_ generation in the family tree, she should be treated as our equal. Am I right, Nicki?" Tony put the sunglasses back on. He was back to his self, or the one at least I'd seen on t.v..

"I'd like that." I responded, nodding.

"Tony, you're not ready to act like an _adult_ are you?" Pepper asked, somewhat scolding him, like she was his parent.

"Nope" He grinned. I saw Pepper roll her eyes. I coughed to control my laughter.


	6. Coming Home

**First off, THANK YOU GUYS SOOO SOOO SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! :D I definitely wasn't expecting this story to be that much of a hit! So thank you guys again! Keep reading and reviewing! Chapter 6! Here it is! :D Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the amazingness that is...Iron Man...sadly... :( Nicki's P.O.V.!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"That's incredible…" I stared out the modernized, round glass wall onto the eccentric blue ocean, from a house on top of a cliff. It was a surreal thing to behold and I was completely engaged in it.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Tony shrugged. He was staring out onto the ocean just as I was, with a somewhat bored expression. How could anyone, even if you lived in this house 24/7 become _bored_ of it? It was completely beyond me.

"Sir, you have received three messages while you were away." An accented voice rang throughout the house. I jumped at the appearance of a bunch of data, tables, messages, and more _within_ the glass wall as if it was a computer.

"Oh. That's-"Tony began, using the glass wall as a touch screen to check his recent messages. It seems to me like he deleted them all.

"Jarvis, I know." I interrupted. He stared at me, bewildered. I decided to explain. "Umm…yeah. Before now…big fan." I cringed, pointing to him. How embarrassing. He would be so freaked out by me now.

"Well I kinda figured you were _somewhat_ aware of me when you completely blanked out when I walked in the door. But I wasn't expecting _that._" He referred to my knowledge of his somewhat 'personal' invention, which he clearly didn't think that people would talk about over the _internet_, making it common knowledge. His reaction was just the opposite of what I was expecting, he started cracking up hysterically.

"Well…then you saw today's press conference?" He calmed down from his laughing fit to ask. He again used that grin on me that was one of a kind. You wouldn't have expected _that _press conference to be a _good_ thing to bring up casually. He was already a confusing person.

"Yep." I answered, trying to keep it somewhat serious.

"I'll have to show you something later then." He raised his eyebrows, amused. He then walked into the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts. I knew what he wanted to show me. I smiled. I continued to stare into the vast water, thinking about this new world…this new start. In the back of my conscience I could hear a conversation going on between Jarvis and Tony in synch with my own thoughts. My symphony of internal voices was then interrupted by my name being called.

"Nicki?" It was Pepper. I could tell she was behind me. I turned around to face her gaze.

"Mhm…" I responded, still somewhat in a daze. I always was like that when I thought about things; I entered my own little world.

"Your room's ready." Pepper smiled. "Come see it!" She beckoned me to follow her. I could feel someone behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Tony following the two of us, somewhat jogging to catch up with Pepper.

We walked up a flight of a circular white stone staircase. In the middle of the circle was an illuminated waterfall, which was very tranquil. Upstairs, there was a huge circular hallway leading to many rooms, again with all walls completely made of glass.

"_This_ could take some getting used to." I couldn't help but smile. It's amazing how one can go from having nothing, to having absolutely everything they'd ever dreamed of in just one hour.

"Nah. I'd give it about a day, give or take." Tony scoffed. "It's actually really boring around here." He yawned. Was he bragging? I think he was.

"_Boring?_" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I argued. "How can being a superhero billionaire be boring?"

"You'll see." He responded, walking over to one of the doors which I assumed lead to my room. "The superhero thing however…that can be fun, actually." He grinned. I saw Pepper throw him a disapproving glance, which he obviously saw, because his smile was quickly replaced by a serious expression. He cleared his throat. Pepper had the right idea of treating the press conference situation as a serious matter.

"…Anyways." He continued, akwardly. He opened the white door he was standing near. This door was the closest to the wall of windows with the breath taking view. I was glad for this. "This…is your room."

He signaled me with his hand, imitating a chauffeur that you would see holding a door at a five star hotel, standing behind it. I walked in anxiously, where I found myself in another room with the same spectacular view that I loved so much. Everything was decorated in white and soft browns. There was a high ceiling, which, when I looked up instantly made me feel small in comparison. This room was about ten times the size of the prison cell I previously lived in. What made me the most excited was the sight of the double bed within the center of the room, facing towards the view of the ocean. _That_ would be the first thing I would see when I woke up in the morning. Seeing that bed, _my_ bed, was the ultimate sign of my rebirth. In my old life, I had only a couch to sleep on and I have never known what it was like to sleep in a real bed. I felt like I stood there for hours just looking at where I would now spend my nights. Things that the average person would take for granted I now experienced for the first time, along with the opportunities that even most normal people don't and will never receive. I couldn't believe it still. It was over.

I broke out of my trance on the bed when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that actually, there was a bed _and_ a couch. Although it was not for sleeping, it was for entertainment. The couch faced the only windowless wall in the room where, in front and the whole length of it, was a flat screen t.v.. It was incredible!

I also noticed that I had my own desk with a computer and a phone on top of it. The desk was completely made out of glass. The room also contained a bureau, in which my backpack was propped against the side of. Pepper must have put everything away for me. I then remembered I was not alone.

"Are you sure you want to give me _this_ good of a room?" I wondered aloud, shaking my head. I hadn't stopped smiling really since I arrived at the Stark mansion, it's hard not to.

"Really?" Tony asked. "I felt bad because we gave you one of the smaller rooms actually." He smirked. I could tell however, that he was being serious. Did he really wonder if I would be offended by having this room? Wow. "There's really nothing in it either. But don't worry, Pepper will take you shopping if you want. I guess I'll maybe tag along…maybe." He assured me jokingly, walking over to where I was.

"Oh, yes, Tony, because this is _clearly_ a small and empty room." I responded sarcastically. "Gimmie a break! It's amazing! I love it the way it is!"

"Wow. She has your personality as well." Pepper laughed from the other end of the room.

"Well," Tony put his arm around my shoulder. "Being sarcastic _is _naturally a Stark trademark, you know." He grinned down at me, I returned the gesture. "You know what?" He spoke to me, sighing. "How about we actually go shopping or something tonight? That is, if you're done with homework or whatever. It'll give us something to do."

"Umm…sure! I guess." I responded. "I'm already done with school work, actually. So I get to go the same school then?"

He rolled his eyes. "No duh." Tony scoffed. "Who do you think I am? I can get you where ever you need to go at any time you want. Let's go!" He pushed me to the door of my room as if in a rush. This would be interesting.


	7. Reflections

**I decided I'd put the next chapter up as well! :) This chapter is mostly Tony reflecting on his little sister and starting to get to know her! As I said before, there shall be some fluffy filled chapters to come...but I PROMISE they do lead somewhere! :) And again, THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!!!! :D Disclaimer: The usual! Don't own Iron Man! Anddd.....here's numero 6!!! :D**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V._

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should be taking care of the press conference issue, but how many times can a guy get the chance to raise his long lost sister? In a way, something about Nicki made me forget about the situation. Hell, the second I knew that I _actually_ still had family, I completely lost all my worries about that b.s.. I had found the one thing my life was missing; the one thing I needed most, even if I didn't completely want to admit it.

I couldn't have asked for a more amazing teenager than Nicki. Yes, she had apparently been obsessed with me, so she said, and so could I tell from the minute I walked in her door (I've had enough fan girl experiences to recognize my posse members when they're oogling at me) but that oddly didn't bother me. I knew that she didn't come with me just because of the fact; just seeing her previous living situation was enough to assure me about that. Also, becoming a brother, knowing that you have a sibling, gives you a sixth sense about things. I felt like, even if I didn't know her for even a day, that I could connect with Nicki, however cliché that may seem. I knew what she was feeling, sensing, her wants, her needs; everything. As if we were the same person, both of us two, separated halves and when put together create a whole. It was more than that though, something unexplainable and unspoken. Like a code; a secret sibling code.

So instead of working out my now outdated personal life and issues, I decided it was time to concentrate on the family. Pepper, Nicki, and I went shopping for new things for Nicki and then to get a bite to eat. After that I intended to show Nicki the suit. It was amazing how much I already trusted and confided in her.

"So Nicki? Tell us more about yourself, kid." The three of us, my family, were in the Audi. Except it was me driving (I had dismissed Hogan for the night along with usage of the Rolls), Pepper in the passenger's seat, and Nicki in the back. You know, like the traditional family style.

"Errr….well" She began. The whole car ride to the mall Nicki gave us basically her entire life story, and it was fascinating to me. It was the first time I had completely honed in on a normal conversation, well excluding Ms. Potts. She described how her whole life in school she had aced every class, almost always getting perfect scores, with a solid 4.0 GPA, and she was offered to move up a few grades constantly. She explained that it wasn't because of the beast she had to live with her whole life that prevented this, but of her own decision. Nicki didn't want to be seen as above everyone else, she just wanted to remain with her friends and be a normal kid. I respected that, it was something I didn't get to experience myself.

So besides the obvious "Stark" I.Q., Nicki also was a varsity field hockey goalie, varsity softball pitcher, a musical genius in band on account of her ability to teach herself how to play every instrument, and a bit of a bookworm. She talked about field hockey like it was the only thing life had to offer; she had called it her anti-drug, well along with softball. She listed all the different instruments she could play and how the band director even allowed her to conduct one of the band's more difficult pieces in concert, a piece that she herself had wrote. Nicki quickly recalled her favorite books as well, ones that she had read numerous times.

She also explained her complicated past, one that stole her childhood innocence at too early an age. Stanley had adopted her due to his short time girlfriend who wanted a kid. She had walked out, leaving Nicki behind with a bastard.

Her eyes lit up as she described her school friends. They meant the world to her; they were all Nicki had…until now. "I mean…I'm not super close to them…the closest would be to Sammi, but even she doesn't fully get me. Plus…I can have anger management issues sometimes, which kinda drives people away." How could anyone be driven away by her? As far as I could see, Nicki was the most amazing and beautiful little girl I'd ever seen; she was everything.

"Is that all?" I couldn't contain the sarcasm after she had ceased conversation. She had talked the entire car ride, not that I minded.

"Well…" She hesitated, releasing a nervous laugh. "I'm also very interested in all sorts of sciences. I mean…I really do love it more than anything. _You_ inspired that one, Tony." I couldn't help but smile at this. _That's_ my girl.

"Anyways…"There was a sense of nervousness in her voice again. "I love...engineering out of all of them. I guess I really am a Stark then, huh?" She uttered a soft laugh.

"No doubt about that." I replied. "God, though. Finally, _someone_ who understands my angle on things! Looks like I have some help down in the shop now."

We were pulling into the mall parking lot. Luckily, it was easy to find a spot because it was a weekday, thank God.

"Tony, I doubt Nicki wants to sell her soul to living down there like _you_ do." Pepper commented, accompanied by her forever beautiful, soft smile. Pepper had agreed to come along on our spree instead of retiring home for the night because one, I think she genuinely was interested in Nicki and wanted to be just as much a part of her life as I would be and two, since I understood almost nothing about the feminine species, she wanted to mediate the process. I would honestly screw this up alone.

The three of us stepped out of the car and into the warm, breezy fall air that engulfed the mall parking lot. I locked the door and we all embarked on our mission.

"So girls, where do we begin?"


	8. Shopping!

**Hey guys! Updated Chapter 8! Just to let you know I probably won't be updating as much as usual in the next few days due to school work (stupid high school. :P). I promise to update whenever I can! So hang in there! Thank you guys soo much again for all the great reviews and support!! :D I dedicate this story to you guys! :D Disclaimer: No, I do not own the fabulously delicious Iron Man... :(**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V._

"_Uggs_?" Tony made a face of pure disgust. "Why the hell would anyone want Uggs? They're so ugly!"

"Tony, hence the name 'Uggs'" Ms. Potts shook her head. She was examining all the colors and styles that DC Shoes had to offer.

"I knew that. I'm a genius remember, Peps?" Tony scoffed, leaning up against one of the shelves.

"Yes. And you also have a big enough _ego_ to shroud the whole universe in. No offense, you may have a ridiculous I.Q., but when it comes to fashion…you've failed the course. Yeah. You need my help right now."

Tony remained leaning against the shelf, grinning. "Whatever you say, Pepper."

Tony and Pepper continued their small bicker session. It was clear to me that the two were certainly a lot more than just 'employer and employee'. Heck, they seemed to be even a lot closer than 'just friends'. Did I sense some chemistry? That'd be a definite 'yes'.

The mall trip so far had been a success, well I guess. The more I insisted that they didn't need to spend more money on me, the more Tony urged me to go into another store and the more Pepper forced me, nicely of course, to try things on. And so, the more the two bought for me. Earlier on, I suggested to Tony to stop spending all his money on me. Of course, his response was something to the affect of, "Nicki, _all_ my money? Really?" and then he gave me the eyebrow. Right, this would be like pocket change to him…probably even less than _that_.

The only thing that slowed us down the whole day were the Tony Stark fan girls and even worse, the media. The fan girls were somewhat manageable. These were girls, of not just my age but of _all_ ages (if you catch what I'm implying) who in short, had the mega 'hots' for Tony (which, to me is perfectly understandable, since I used to, up to two hours ago, be part of the same crowd). They would spot Tony, and not being able to control themselves, primitively screech, therefore attracting even more fan girls, who then would all basically charge over to where we were and tackle him. It was a rude awakening glimpse from the outside into what I used to be…a few hours ago. But, not to fool you, the fan girl syndrome is an obstinate one. Despite him being my brother, he still is _Tony freaking Stark_, you know. As much as I've been trying to dispose of the 'hots' disease for Tony as quickly as possible, there have been periodic times throughout the day where it's been rather hard to control myself.

Anyways, these girls (of many, varying ages) would attack poor Tony and ask him questions, mostly, as of now about the whole Iron Man phenomenon. Personally, I think shopping _on the same day_ as this 'life changing' Iron Man conference, was a bad idea, since emotions have been heightened everywhere surrounding this topic. The fan girls would push me out of the way, thinking I was one of them, to get to Tony. Even Pepper was jolted out of the mob. The girls would bombard him with questions mostly Iron Man related, chuck pieces of paper and pens at him to sign, and scream and shout pointlessly. Of course, Tony, with his oversized ego, was loving it. Although, as I observed, he didn't really answer any of the Iron man related questions, which most of them were. Perhaps even _his_ ego had its limits.

Eventually, we would see Tony, struggling to break free of the crowd. "Alright. Pepper, Nicki! Let's go!"

The crowd obviously knew Pepper, but didn't know me. At the mention of my name, the fan girls went silent and would look towards Pepper, who they had pushed aside, to search for this 'Nicki'. Pepper and I made our way through the silent and staring crowd, who were all wondering the same thing as they stared at me. Tony, every time, noticing their flabbergasted faces would only say this, "That's my sister." We would walk away, the two Stark siblings grinning all the while.

The media was a lot worse however, and they certainly weren't amusing as the fan girls were, but were very obnoxious and rude. It was apparent that they stalked Tony from the mansion and followed us around the mall all day. We did our best to ignore them, but it was clear they weren't leaving until they got their scoop of the day on the Iron Man 'scandal'. We tried to ignore them as much as we could, but while walking from Hollister to Abercrombie and Fitch, they could wait no longer.

The small group of camera men and a dumb blonde news reporter that I recognized sprinted after us. There were a plethora of people in front of us walking at a normal rate, so we couldn't escape.

"Tony Stark." The dumb blonde smiled with fake innocence. "That was an interesting press conference today."

Tony's usually quirky and sarcastic attitude suddenly became serious. It was as if a big, solemn, black and grey storm cloud had created overcast on Tony's good mood and humor. The cloud brought back a touchy subject with it that he had been clearly trying to ignore all day.

"Kristin, we meet again." Tony sighed, obviously fearful of the oncoming interview.

"It's _Christine_, Mr. Stark." The interviewer smiled sweetly. Although there was something about her eyes that told you she was anything but sweet.

"Mhm." He didn't care.

Christine at Tony's response, turned to Pepper. The camera man handed her a microphone. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Potts. Still doing everything on Mr. Stark's command, I see?" She smiled.

Pepper didn't respond. I could see her fair face become red at this implied venomous comment. Tony also remained silent, his soft, chocolate brown eyes became cold with anger, as he was offended by this comment as well.

The reporter then noticed my presence. The minute her eyes touched my face I felt my stomach drop. This wasn't going well.

"Who's this beautiful girl?" Christine waved her arm to get the man to focus the camera on me. I froze, not knowing what to say. "Uhhh…." Was the only sound that came out of my mouth when I opened it to speak.

Tony, luckily stepped in. "_This_, is Nicki Stanley." Tony began. His mood had become more peppy. It was clear that he wanted to talk about anything besides that conference. My existence had saved him by creating a new focus into the curious life of Tony Stark. "This is a story worth much more of your time, Crystal." He grinned and put his arm around me. Christine glared. "It just so happens that Nicki is my younger sister. So, really her name is Nicki Stark. I just found her today after the press conference. That's _all _you need to know." The reporter stood there, shocked. Both because, one, the news was incredible and would create a national outcry making Christine a media hero, and two Tony Stark had managed a way to outsmart her and avoid the Iron Man gossip questions all together.

"Well." Tony rubbed his hands together. The camera was still focused on us. "It's been great talking to you, Carol, but Ms. Potts and I are busy investing in necessary items for young Ms. Stark here." He turned around, arm still over me and grabbed Pepper with the other, whom was also frozen at the thought of her boss's second media slip up of the day. The three of us started walking away from the motionless media. I was still stunned at being called 'Ms. Stark' for the first time. It was a wonderful feeling.

As we walked away, nearing closer to Abercrombie, Pepper glared over me at Tony with a wildly disappointed expression.

Tony noticed this. "What?"

"Tony…what the hell?" Pepper was furious with him.

"Well, _Ms. Potts_…people were going to find out eventually. Why not now?" Tony grinned, arm still around me. He found the interview humorous, as did I…well somewhat.

Pepper sighed as we walked into the store. "_Mr. Stark_." Pepper said sarcastically, as both of them had been doing all day while using formal names. "Haven't we learned from earlier on today what is and what is _not_ appropriate to tell the press?"

"Would you have rather me talked about the press conference that is a billion times more controversial?" Tony commented.

Pepper just sighed. He was right though.


	9. As Pepper Sees It

**Agh! Okay! So I finally got the next chapter up! Here it is! Chapter 9! This one's in Pepper's P.O.V. :) Some fluffyness....I hope you guys enjoy Pepperony as much as I do! :D THANK YOU guys again soooooo sooooo much for the reviews!! :) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Tony or Pepper...or their akward relationship....**

* * *

_Pepper's P.O.V._

Just seeing Tony and Nicki together, you could tell they were brother and sister. But it wasn't _just_ that they physically looked like each other or that they had the same personality. The two had only known each other one day and they were inseparable.

It was amazing and astounding to watch. By the time the three of us had finished shopping , it was 8 at night. We decided it would be a good idea to stop and get take out somewhere on our way back to the Stark Mansion.

"What's closest to home, Peps?" Tony asked me in the car.

"Umm…well I personally don't have a preference." I thought of all the food places that I knew that Tony loved. "There's that Chinese food place, I guess."

"Awesome!" Nicki said from the back seat. "I'm good with that! I love Chinese! It's my favorite!"

"Ditto!" Tony grinned from the driver's seat. "Chinese food is the greatest. Are you good with that Pepper?" He smiled at me, his chocolate eyes lit up. I felt myself subconsciously smile back, my heart raced.

"Of course!" I looked down at my Blackberry to keep myself from staring at him. It lit up as I touched one of its buttons, revealing that I had three unheard messages.

"Chinese it is then!" Tony turned the car down a street that was a short cut to the restaurant.

Back at the Stark Mansion after picking up food at the Chinese restaurant, the three of us sat at the kitchen table to eat. Tony had turned on the news to see if anyone would say anything about the press conference or about Nicki.

"Well they're bound to say _something_." Nicki commented between bites of food. She was totally her brother…no doubt.

"True." Tony replied. "Hey. How's your food?"

"Mines good!" Nicki laughed. "Yours?"

"It's awesome!" Tony replied. The two of them had gotten the exact same meal.

"Whoa." Tony glanced at his watch. "Hey, Pepper? You want to stay here for tonight in the guest bedroom again? It's pretty late to be driving home."

"Sure Tony." I felt like I lived at his house anyways. I had almost always stayed the night and barely went back to my apartment. "As long as you don't keep me up again with heavy metal from the workshop."

"Touché." Tony smirked cunningly as if he had something planned. Probably shouldn't have said that. Suddenly, something on the t.v. caught Tony's eye. "Hold on. Jarvis, turn that up." Tony's eyes were glued to the screen. The volume went from being background noise to comprehensible. I turned around to see a clip from the mall earlier on the screen.

_This evening, Tony Stark was seen at the local mall with his personal assistant, Pepper Potts and a teenage girl who he claims to be his little sister. The girl's name is Nicki Stanley…or Nicki Stark. There is little information known…_

"Well." Tony leaned back in his chair. "Looks like everyone knows who you are now, Nicki." Nicki was smiling. I smiled also, she seemed so happy now.

"Yep." She laughed. "But how do you know, _exactly_? Shouldn't we get blood tested or something?" Nicki turned her chair around to face Tony.

"Put it this way. Dad left a letter giving me your full name and address. Now, you _know_ that your name is in fact…or was in fact Nicolette Stanley. Dad tracked you down since you were adopted and kept a record of the Stanley comings and goings. Plus you look exactly like me in female form and have my I.Q. and self absorption. How in the hell could there be a mistake?" Tony pointed at his sister. "If you doubt this..you're mentally unstable."

"Still, Tony you never know!" She pushed Tony, who not expecting this, fell off the chair. Tony got up from the ground and ran to catch Nicki who was trying to escape him. Tony put her in a headlock. "Oh yeah. Really, Nicki? How about this?" He gave her a noogie and tackled her to the ground. The two were laughing. I have never seen two people become so close so fast. The two were the Stark siblings, no doubt about it.

After eating, the three of us got ready for bed, showering, putting on pajamas, brushing our teeth etc.. We then all decided to watch t.v. together on the couch in the living room.

Quickly, Nicki had fallen asleep, her head resting against the arm of the couch. Tony and I stayed up for a while talking about tomorrow's schedule at Stark Industries and somehow got on the subject of innuendos, thanks mostly to Tony.

"Well…Pepper. I have many more where those came from. Here's another. Well…okay. So it's not _technically_ an innuendo, but it's good." He grinned, wide eyed, like the immature kid he really was mentally. "Okay ready? Dick's _Sporting_ Goods." He added extra annunciation to the 'sporting' part.

"Tony! That's disgusting!"

"Aha. But Peps, you're smiling." Tony chuckled, looking at me. I looked back…immediately held there by his eyes. The two of us stared at each other for only a few seconds…but it felt like a lifetime. Those big chocolate brown eyes…that dark chestnut almost black unkempt hair…I was completely obsessed with him…but I would never admit it outloud. I saw him leaning closer into me…I moved towards him. I can't do this again. I have to pull away. It was something I didn't want to do, but something that I knew was right.

"Umm…we'd better get Nicki up to bed." I pulled away from the one thing that I wanted the most in the world, but would never have. "She has school tomorrow." I looked down, away from temptation, away from those soulful eyes.

"…Right." Tony also slowly pulled away. He lifted his little sister into his arms, careful not to wake her. He walked up the stairs in the darkness. It was pitch black except for the light coming from his arc reactor. Nicki didn't wake up from it shining in her face, she remained motionless, only breathing in and out. The light wasn't a strong, blinding ray, but a soft comforting, blue glow. Tony was an angel, guiding me, and now Nicki as well, through the darkness. Yes, sometimes he could be a jerk and an egotistical playboy, but that was his mask. I was one of the only ones who knew the _real_ Tony Stark, one that cared more about the ones around him more than he lets to be seen.

"Can you open the door for me, Pepper?" Tony whispered, grunting from his current load, as we reached Nicki's new room. I opened it slowly so the door wouldn't creek. I pulled the covers of the double bed back and Tony gently lowered his sister down into the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Little Starky." Tony whispered before the two of us tiptoed back to the door. Tony slowly closed it behind him.

"Little Starky?" I asked, still whispering.

"I dunno." Tony shrugged, also whispering. "Fitting nickname, I guess?"

"Right." I laughed softly. "Well. Goodnight Mr. Stark." I made my way towards the dark staircase to go to the guest bedroom. "No flying around tonight. You have a very important meeting tomorrow."

"Like that's ever stopped me before. Goodnight, Ms. Potts." He smiled his amazing smile and walked toward his bedroom door. I would never know…


	10. School Time!

**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! I'm trying to update A.S.A.P! So stay tuned! Thanks again! Disclaimer:Don't own Iron Man! Nicki's Pov!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V._

"Alright! Here we go! Off to school!" Tony grinned next to me in the driver's seat of the Audi. I was in the passenger's seat…groaning.

"Ugh! Is it vacation yet?"

"Nope! Only fall!" Tony grinned, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, into the road. "Sorry, Little Starky! You chose to stay in this grade, remember?"

"Yeah. I know." I rolled my eyes. "Tony, why do you keep calling me 'Little Starky'?" I laughed.

"Fitting nickname." Tony smirked, putting his sunglasses on. "I'm not getting rid of it, so get used to it."

"Duly noted, Tony, duly noted."

Tony smiled at me. Then he looked like he had an epiphany. "Oh hey." He recalled what he was going to say. "Later on, Hogan's going to pick you up in the Rolls after field hockey practice and bring you to Stark Industries. I have a meeting. Sucks, doesn't it?" He grimaced at the thought of a meeting. I laughed at his expression.

"Ugh. Yeah it does." I replied. "What for?"

"Eh. Some guy wanting to merge companies or something." He shrugged. Tony was dressed in a nice navy blue suit with a compromising red tie, which I'm guessing Pepper picked out for him. His hair was slicked back. He looked very businesslike, I should say.

"Oh." I sighed. "That would be a no, right?"

"Correct."

"Show them no mercy." I laughed

"Hell, you got it!" Tony exclaimed dramatically. "Yeah. No. I'm not merging with these clowns." He shook his head. I looked out the side window to see that we were pulling into the school.

"Good plan." I began gathering my stuff. "Also, good luck, Tony. See you later then?" Tony parked the car in the front of the school. All life outside the windows froze, all the students, my peers, realized who was in the car, mostly due to the 'Stark' license plate.

"Yep. Have a great day, kid. I'll be thinking of you in the meeting."

I laughed at this. "Yeah. I'll be thinking about you during Engineering. Bye" I got out of the car and walked around the back of it to get to the side walk. I began to walk past the gaping people, who usually, didn't acknowledge my existence.

"Hey Nicki!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Tony's face sticking out of the driver's window, which was closest to the sidewalk.

"Yes, Tony?" I heard the soft muttering of my peers behind me, like the low humming of a pesky bee.

"Kiss?" He put on a phony frown and a pout, stating this in a pleading voice. He also took off his sunglasses to reveal puppy dog eyes. Well, who could deny _that_?

I rolled my eyes, cracking up hysterically, at my crazy brother. "Fine. Have it your way." I replied, pretending to be disgusted and annoyed. I walked back over to the car. I bent down and kissed his cheek as he kissed mine in return.

"Love ya, kid. Have a great day." He whispered softly in my ear. He obviously was implying something to the effect of 'things have changed…I'm protecting you now. Enjoy your new life. You'll see the difference.'

The background noise had again ceased. Save for a few sporadic breathy gasps. The new attention I was attracting at the moment was somewhat annoying but at the same time very well deserved.

"Love you too, Tony!" I smiled back, feeling somewhat emotional. I was actually telling someone I loved them. Only in dreams had that happened to me before. Tony had become my everything, he was a part of who I was in just one day. He was like my first breath of oxygen, with him I have become alive. I was the happiest I've ever been. "Smoke 'em down in that meeting!"

He nodded in agreement, rolled up the window and drove away.

I sighed and turned around, ready to face high school from a different point of view. I jumped as I found Sammi standing two inches from my face. Her expression was an emotion that I'd never seen before.

"Umm…a few questions from your best friend, _Ms. Stark._" She giggled as she emphasized _my_ last name. Whenever thinking about _my_ last name, my ego increased tenfold. "_Why_ did you not tell me you were the sister of your love interest? Is _that_…by that I mean your outfit along with the Coach purse…new? _When _and _how_ did you find out? _How_ are you still sane from living with him? Did you attack him yet? Did you see the Iron Man suit? _Can _you introduce me?_ Can_ I come over to your house_ every day_ of my life? And most importantly…_How the hell?_" She was hyperventilating. When I just grinned at her instead of answering she grabbed hold of my new plaid blouse from Hollister and started shaking me. "Hello? Earth to Stark! Earth to Stark! Your best friend wants a little more _detail_!"

"Mhm…walk with me. Talk with me." I grinned at Sammi, patting her on the back and leading her to the Girl's locker room where I knew it'd be safe to talk. Along the way, people were staring and grinning at me, even saying things like, "Good morning, Ms. Stark.", and "Say 'Hey' to Tony for me!"

As soon as we were safely in the locker room in front of my locker, I sat down and told Sammi the whole entire story before the bell rang to go to class.

"Cool huh?" I shook my head when I finished the story.

"Nicki, that's incredible." Sammi paced the locker room floor excitedly. "_That_ explains a lot, also."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Nicki it's not exactly a secret that you're a _genius_. You obviously got the smarts from somewhere." Sammi then grew quiet and stopped pacing. "I never wanted to mention this…but now I know it's true. Nicki, I've known you for forever, ever since you started obsessing over Tony. I remember the first time you showed me a picture of him…I thought you looked a lot like him. I'm being serious. I was scared to tell you this; I didn't know what your reaction would be. The thing that got me the most was that you both had the exact…and I mean _exact_…same eyes. I believe it was fate for you to have been obsessed with Tony. It foreshadowed that you still had hope out there." Sammi smiled, sitting back down next to me. "Oh. And plus you have the biggest ego and sarcasm is your language of choice."

"Wow…thanks Sammi." I smiled at her, ignoring that last comment. Her expression was still expectant, she wanted to hear more, I could tell. I sighed. "What _else_ do you want to know?"

The bell rang suddenly. Luckily, we both had Honors Bio first. "Well…do you still like him like him?" She asked as we walked out of the locker room and towards our first class.

"Wow. You just sounded like such a little kid there." I smirked. "Not really…I mean…I'm trying to get over it…" Sammi raised her eyebrow at me, clearly not convinced.

"Oh come on!" I decided to remain truthful, unfortunately. "He's Tony Stark! It's _so_ hard to get over it! But, I'm definitely getting there. We're already really close, actually."

"Really?" Sammi shrieked as we were about to enter the classroom. "_How_ close? Like, I saw you kiss him on the cheek this morning, but seriously. Tell me."

I sat down in my seat and Sammi followed to get her response. "Well…for one he calls me 'Little Starky'." I laughed as I recalled the conversation from earlier that morning. I could tell from her expression that this wasn't enough. "You want to hear _exactly everything_ he said down to the 't', don't you?" She nodded.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes. "Well…"

"Alright class!" Mrs. Fins came into the room. "Sammi, to your seat so I can do roll call." Sammi gave me a look of disappointment. I shrugged.

"Alright. Here we go." Mrs. Fins smiled, picking up her clipboard.

She went through the names more quickly than usual. Perhaps because no one was absent and she had to do it because it was procedure? I wasn't sure. But, as soon as she got to the last names that started with an "S" and slowed down, I knew why. I coughed. She went through Sallen, Smith, Spout, and then instead of saying Stanley… "Stark" She grinned and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"_Right_ here!" I raised my hand proudly, perhaps even with a little too much added ego. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me, grinning.

Sammi then raised her hand. Mrs. Fins allowed her to talk. "Okay. Mrs. Fins? Can we just listen to Nicki's epic life changing experience and forget about biology for a day?" She was serious.

"You know what, Sammi." Mrs. Fins leaned on her desk. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Do you mind answering a few questions for us,_ Ms. Stark?_"

I clapped my hands together. "Not at all Mrs. Fins."

I basically retold (for a second time that day) the whole story of how I became initiated as Tony Stark's younger sister. There were so many questions from people whom I didn't even think knew my _original_ full name.

Then Mrs. Fins wanted to ask a question. "Nicki, if it's not too much to ask, can you see if your brother would have any time to come into our class next week to help start out our Micro engineering unit?"

"I'll see what I can do." I responded. A bunch of girls in the back of the class squealed in delight. "Tony's a pretty busy guy. I'm sure he'd love to come in though." Wow. It was incredible to be talking this way. I _knew_ Tony Stark. Hell…Tony Stark was my _brother! _Doesn't get any better than that!

The rest of the day was incredible! People noticed me! I was the talk of the school! Me! Sorry…Stark ego…can't control it. All my classes were basically a Q and A session about my new life. If you think this is annoying…_that's_ where you're wrong. The best thing all day though was the realization that I would be going home to a _family_. Someone would be there…waiting for me…_missing_ me.

After school, Sammi and I went to the locker room to get ready for practice. We still had thirty minutes before we needed to go outside. As we were getting ready, Sammi asked, "Nicki, will he be at our game on Friday?" Obviously knowing who she meant by 'he'.

"I haven't asked him yet." I said honestly. "I'll have to ask him. I'll see if Pepper can come too. Hey. Would you want to come over after the game Friday?"

"Would I?" Sammi looked as if she just won the lottery. "Hell yes! Do you want to call him right now before practice to ask him?"

"I'd have to call Pepper, but they're both in a meeting right now." I shrugged looking at the cell phone that Tony had bought for me yesterday. It already contained emergency contacts for Tony's cell, Pepper's cell, Hogan's cell, Jarvis, home phone, Pepper's home phone, Stark Industries, and Sammi's cell of course. As I was looking at it, it rang. I looked at the caller I.D. "Tony's cell?"

Sammi gasped. "Answer it! Answer it and ask him!"

I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear. "Hello? Tony?"

_"Hey Nicki! I thought you were at practice?"_ Tony's voice asked from the other end.

"It doesn't start for another thirty minutes. I thought _you _were in a meeting?" I laughed. Sammi was squealing in the background.

_"We're on a break. Break from a meeting, imagine that? But hey. We're ordering food here to eat later. I know you're going to be here. What do you want to have?"_ He asked.

"Ehh…whatever you have is fine with me!" I replied. "I wanted to ask you something too. What are your plans Friday?"

I heard some rustling in the background of the phone followed by a muffled _"Hey. Pepper. What are Friday's plans?"_ Then the rustling went away followed by, _"Yep. I'm pretty much free that day. Probably mostly Iron Man stuff. I can fly to wherever you need me."_

"Oh. Okay. You don't have to, but if you want to, we have a home game this Friday right after school if you want to come." Sammi then elbowed me. "I was also wondering if my friend could come over after the game."

"_Yeah! Of course! Sounds like a plan! But hey, I have to go! The crazy dude who wants to merge companies is ready to talk!"_

"Good luck! Knock 'em dead and thanks again!"

"_Alrighty! Love ya, Little Starky! See you later!"_

"Love you too Big Stark! See ya!"

"_Oooh. I like the nickname! Keep with it! Bye!"_

"Thanks! See ya, Tony!" I then hung up the phone. Sammi was staring at me anxiously.

"So…? What's the verdict?" Sammi's face was intense.

"Looks like you're going to have to spend the night with me and my crazy brother on Friday!" I sighed, pretending that this was a bad thing.

"Nicki, you are the greatest." She attacked me with a very enthusiastic hug. We then began walking out onto the field. "By the way, the team has a surprise for you." Sammi grinned.

"What did you guys do now?" I shook my head.

As we approached the field, the rest of the team was already there standing in a group facing both Sammi and I as we approached. All of them, even coach were smiling. Oh boy. I thought.

"Well…when we all figured out about your new name, we had _this_ made for you." My coach warmly smiled, which was never really her cup of tea by all means.

The team parted like the Red Sea, revealing the missing three of my teammates. All of them held up new goalie equipment, each bearing the name…no. The _logo_ of Stark Industries.

"Oh my God…you guys." I shook my head, tearing up. It was wonderful. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Nope." Sammi grinned from next to me. "We didn't have to do _this_ either." She pulled out a brand new jersey from behind her back. She turned it around to reveal once again, the Stark Industries logo. I was speechless.

"I'm pretty sure practice is cancelled today." Coach sighed. "I know you have probably got this a lot today but, can you _please_ tell us _everything_?"


	11. Stark Industries

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late but I had a lot of homework today! So here it is! Chapter 11! I know. It's kinda short and kinda boring...O__o But things will get better I promise! Disclaimer: Do not own the awesomeness that is Iron Man. Nicki's P.O.V!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Happy, is that it?" I gasped at all the buildings, plane hangars, army cars, and factories…everything, surrounding Stark Industries.

"Yup. We're _in_ it believe it or not." I could see Happy's smile in the driver's mirror from my seat in the back of the Rolls. "This is _your_ kingdom, young princess Stark."

"Tony paid you to say that." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"How did you know?" Hogan gasped overdramatically.

"I could tell. I smirked. "Nice try."

The Rolls pulled into the parking lot of a small (in Stark terms) building with a partially arched roof. The building was a sandy brown bearing the Stark Industries logo in white.

Hogan opened the car door for me then we both walked inside the building. Inside, the place was extremely modernly decorated. Near the front door a woman sat at a reception desk. She looked up from her work on the computer at Hogan and I's approach.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hogan." The woman greeted Happy in a business like tone that I wasn't used to. "What brings you here? Mr. Stark isn't out of his meeting session for another few hours!"

"Hello Amanda! Please, just call me Happy." Hogan smiled at the lady. "I'm here bringing the young, Ms. Stark here on Mr. Stark's orders."

This Amanda noticed me. "Nice to meet you Ms. Stark. Hope you like what you see of your company so far." She shook my hand. So formal. "I'm Mrs. Amanda Smith by the way. Your brother's office is on the top floor. I'll page Ms. Potts who will let him know you're here."

"Um…thank you." I smiled back at the woman. The truth is however, I hated this formal stuff. I can now see why Pepper and Tony joked so much with their 'work' names. Geeze. People around here treated the formal style as its own culture!

"Are people around here _always_ that formal?" I asked Hogan in the elevator. Who nodded, solemnly.

"Unfortunately yes." He chuckled. "Even _I_ have to ask people around here to stop calling me 'Mr.' all the time." That was a stretch for him considering he _always_ went the 'Mr. Stark', 'Ms. Potts', and 'Ms. Stark' route.

After a while of riding the elevator to the top floor with Hogan, the two of us entered onto the executive floor, where we could hear the infamous meeting Tony talked about going on within one of the rooms. Or so I assumed.

At the end of one of the hallways that Hogan lead me down, there was a huge dark wooden brown door with a plaque reading "Anthony E. Stark". I approached the door. I was fearful to touch it. Would it be locked? Is there security?

Hogan, as if he read my mind laughed, "Ms. Potts informed me that it should be open." He smiled. I turned the knob of the door; it was unlocked.

"Hogan, are you coming in?" I asked him when he didn't move.

"Sorry Ms. Stark. I have to go home for a bit." Hogan smiled apologetically. "Hope you don't mind being on your own in there for a while."

"Nah. I'll be fine. I still have a little homework left." I sighed. About to close the door to Tony's office. "Thanks so much for the ride, Hogan. Stop being so formal."

"Whatever you say Ms. Stark" I heard him reply as I shut the door behind me followed by a low chuckle.

Tony's office was huge! Along, again, with the complete wall covering windows with the fantastic view, this time of Stark Industries. There were mahogany shelves lined with books, small figurines, and photos. I approached his giant desk where I could easily sit down and do my math homework that I would easily finish in five minutes. Being a genius has its perks of the abilty homework within class and still know what the heck is going on.

Sitting at the huge desk, I noticed that there was only one picture. The picture was of our parents and a teenage version of Tony. Probably at the age of 18 or 19. Little did my brother know then that that picture was missing someone.

Once I finished my homework, I basically just sat in the office wasting away time by looking at all the books on the shelves. All of them were about engineering and other sciences and most of them I have read before. I thumbed through the pages of a few of them that I knew were my favorite turning the rolling desk chair that I sat in towards the amazing view.

After a while, I grew bored. I thought about going to listen in on the meeting, but I didn't want to cause any issues. I just sat there instead, staring at the walls. Occasionally I checked my phone and texted Sammi, but that was it. I laid my head on the desk, thinking it would just be for a minute and drifted to sleep.


	12. A Story

**Hey! Sorry it's been a day since I uploaded! I know that's not a lot of time, but I like uploading every day to keep things moving. The story is I'm away at a dance competition and it's sucked trying to find internet connection in the hotel. :P But I found it!! Mwhahahaha!!!!! Sooo here's chapter 12 finally!!! :D Yay!! Just letting you know, it anyone made any suggestions in the review box, thank you soo much and I'm probably going to try to incorporate them into the story! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!! Disclaimer: Don't own the Iron Man...but I AM thoroughly obsessed with him. 3 :) Nicki's P.O.V.!**

* * *

**_Nicki's P.O.V.:_**

"Little Starky. Wake up." Someone was shaking me from my dreams. I tried to ignore them. "Nicki, food's here." I heard a chuckle…I knew that chuckle anywhere. I suddenly floated back to reality.

"Tony…" I groaned.

"Aww…come on! You're not _that_ lazy, are you?" I could hear the smirk within his voice. "Plus…look. We've got stuffed shells!" That woke me up completely.

"Where?" I shot my eyes open, observing my surroundings. A very amused Tony stood next to the roller chair I had been sleeping in. He seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing. Great. Thanks Tony.

"Right here." Tony pulled a bag from behind his back and handed it to me. It smelled amazing. "One's mine by the way."

"Alright." I pulled one of the boxes of stuffed shells out of the bag, leaving one behind for me to eat. I gave the one I was holding to Tony. He pulled up a chair from the back of the room so he could sit next to me at the desk. "So How'd the meeting go?" I asked. The two of us were alone in his office. I wondered where Pepper was?

"Great as always." He scoffed, taking a bite out of the stuffed shells.

"So I'm guessing no merging?" I laughed, following his lead, taking a bite of my food.

"Exactly." He smirked. "We scared…well, _I_ scared, the company away. It was too easy." Again, he scoffed.

"It was so easy that it took almost five hours?"

"The owner rambled on forever about basically nothing." Tony laughed. "Made it a heck of a lot easier to argue with him."

"Oh." I laughed as well. We remained quiet for a few minutes, the two of us eating the rest of our lunch.

"Hey Nicki?" I had gotten up to throw both of our finished lunches away. I turned around to find Tony staring at the picture on his desk. "Come here. I have to show you something." He held the picture in his hand, sitting down in the rolling chair.

I approached the desk, about to sit down in the chair that he had pulled up, when he signaled me to go sit on his lap. I looked at him questioningly, because I wasn't a child anymore. He should know that. Tony just shook his head in response, signaling to me again to sit on him. I did so, a little reluctantly.

I found that his lap was actually quite inviting. Not in the "Tony, I'm completely in love with you" sort of way…but from a little sister perspective. Here was my older brother, perhaps a little older than most are from their younger sister, claiming me as his own responsibility to protect and take care of. The lap thing was his way of showing me that I would never be alone…he would always be there for me. I felt comfortable sitting in his lap, it made up for all the lost times when I didn't have someone who would offer their lap to me, either to read a bed time story or just to be loved. I had a feeling that now I was getting both.

I rested my head on his chest. I could stay there forever. He sighed, revealing the picture that previously, only he was staring at, to me. "I bet you can guess who these people are, can't you?" Tony let me hold the picture.

"Sure. You…Mom and Dad." It was the first time I had ever called two people by these names. My heart skipped a beat as I did…I knew it was them.

Tony sighed. "…Yeah." The two of us sat there in silence. I remained fixated on the picture of my family. I didn't know them…but suddenly I had missed them. It was heartbreaking…being reunited with your family and the two people who had created you in the first place…would never be there. I didn't know them…and I would _never_ know them. _They_ would never know me.

It was Tony who broke the silence. "…They would have loved you."

"Tony?" I asked. "…What were they like?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He began. "They were…the greatest parents. Dad would spend hours with me working on cars in the workshop. So much that Mom would sometimes have to drag both of us up the stairs just to eat." We both laughed. "Mom used to make the most amazing food. I swear, she should have opened her own restaurant. Stark Industries was always enough to keep all of us busy though. I remember Dad and I used to spend most of our time in the factory building…where the arc reactor was. Yeah…I used to jerk around down there…a lot. Most of the time I'd invent something. Something that…errr…usually wouldn't be the best thing to have around a production line of weapons. Yeah…it'd annoy everyone…except Dad who thought it was always amusing." Tony chuckled. "You would have loved them."

"I know." I said, solemnly. "But…how did you find out about me? How did they hide me so well?"

"Through a letter."

"A letter?" I looked up at him questioningly.

"From Dad." Tony grinned. "It was attached to his will apparently. I wasn't supposed to get it from the government until my upcoming birthday, but when I was in captivity for three months and everyone assumed I was dead they gave the letter to Pepper, who read it." He sighed. "Then when I came back, Peps held onto it, wanting to give it to me on my birthday like Daddy ordered. But, after the press conference…she couldn't wait." He grinned. "I'll show you the letter later. It's in the workshop. I can answer any questions you have, then."

"You like Pepper, don't you?" I smirked.

"We're not in the workshop, are we?" Tony said, avoiding the question.


	13. Flying

**AHHH! I finally got this up here!!! I'm so sorry guys! My document wouldn't upload and it took forever to figure out how to fix. In the end it just sort of fixed itself. :P So here it is!! Chapter 13! Enjoy! Thanks again for the reveiws! And I WILL update sooner next time!! Disclaimer: Do not own the hotness that is Anthony Edward Stark. Nicki's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Nicki P.O.V._

"Nicki? Will you get those dishes for me please?" Pepper was rinsing and putting all of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher after supper.

"Sure thing." I picked up the rest of the plates bringing them into the kitchen. "Here. Let me get that." I set down the dirty dishes near the sink and put the already rinsed ones in the dishwasher. "Where'd Tony go?"

"Thanks, Nicki!" Pepper smiled at me, starting to rinse off the dishes I brought her. "And if anywhere…he's downstairs in the workshop." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently he has some big mission again tonight." Pepper sighed. I noticed her grim reaction.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked her. "I mean…yes worrying if he'll get hurt, but I'm sure he always comes home fine, right?"

Pepper shook her head solemnly. "Not always."

"What do you mean by 'not always', Pepper?" I asked. I shuttered at what she could have meant. I needed to know how bad it was.

"He'll come home with large gashes everywhere, bruises, and sometimes broken bones." Pepper looked sick thinking about it. "It can even be a lot worse than that…" She trailed off. "I don't want to think about it. You'll see."

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "But it is _his_ choice to beat himself up like that." I shook my head.

"Wow." Pepper looked at me, amused. "You _are_ your brother. He says things like that all the time."

"What? That he beats himself up by choice?" I laughed.

"Yep." She sighed. "Why don't you go find him? I'm sure he's dying to brag to you about everything he's invented." Pepper laughed.

I laughed as well. "Yeah. I'm sure he is."

"You know where to go right?" Pepper asked as I was half way out of the kitchen. "Just down the stairs."

"Yep!" I replied over my shoulder. "Hey Pepper? How about some girl time later after Tony leaves? You'll still be here right?"

"Of course!" Pepper smiled at me. "And you've got it!" She laughed. I was glad to finally get some time to get close to Pepper.

I trotted down the circular staircase as fast as possible. I was finally getting the opportunity to see all of Tony's inventions, things that I've only read and dreamed about. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a glass wall, revealing the workshop.

To the right, the room was somewhat furnished, with a couch, a refrigerator and I guessed, a t.v.. Everywhere else there were stacks of papers, tools, materials, etc. It was a huge clutter in a brightly lit room. In the back there was a line of cars along with a tunnel, which I'm guessing lead out to the driveway.

The workshop was huge. There was also a desk that contained a lot of computer software. In the back, near the line of cars, I then noticed my brother kneeling working on…the suit.

I looked down for the door. Within the glass, appeared a blue panel with a number key, for which I didn't know the code to. I'd have to ask Tony for the code later. I could always go ask Pepper. I couldn't wait to get inside however.

I tapped on the glass, so that it was not enough to break the window but was loud enough to hear over a distance. He finally noticed. He turned around, grinning at me.

He stopped what he was doing to walk over to the door, still grinning. He was wearing dirty jeans along with what looked like an old pair of sneakers. He also wore an oil stained grey t-shirt in which there was a hole in the chest area revealing his dimly glowing arc reactor. His hair was also a bit unkempt. Tony approached the glass door and opened it.

"Hey, wanna give me the code for this?" I pointed at the door he was holding open for me.

"Yeah. Sure. But first I want you to see something." Tony took hold of my wrist and dragged me through the door over to where he was working. "I just fixed that glass the other day, you know." He mentioned randomly, pulling me along. The door shut behind us. He seemed excited and distracted at the same time.

"Tah-dah!" He presented the suit triumphantly. "Nicki, I'd like you to meet Iron Man." He grinned.

"Whoa." I was stunned. The suit was a lot bigger than it had looked on that one short video clip on the local news. It was fascinating…astounding. "_Hello_ _there_ Iron Man."

"You like it?" Tony obviously got an ego boost from my expression.

"_No_, I_ don't_, Tony." I exclaimed sarcastically. "It's _only_ the most incredible thing I've ever seen." I sat on the floor, staring at it. Tony returned to his tinkering on the leg. I remained there for a while, silently watching him finish his adjustments.

"Well…I'm finished." He gave one last grunt as he tightened the finishing screw. "If you think it's cool now. Wait until you see him in action" He patted his suit as if it were his own son. He jogged over to one of the cluttered tables and picked up what looked to me like a black wetsuit.

"What the heck is that for?" I laughed, as he kicked off his shoes and struggled to quickly slip it on over his other clothes. This black wetsuit thing also had a hole where the arc reactor would sit.

"Just an under suit." Tony finally managed to get it on. I remained seated on the floor, my chin in my hands. He walked over to where the suit was. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Tony." I laughed at his expression. He stepped on one of the numbered plates of the floor, which made the ground in front of me split, revealing a plethora of yellow robotic arms that quickly disassembled the suit. Tony then stepped closer, into the middle of the forest of yellow ligaments, which began to reassemble the suit over Tony. I watched in awe as my brother was quickly becoming Iron Man.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at me as the chest piece was being placed. "Not bad, huh?" He smirked.

"No. Not at all." I remained, shell shocked, on the floor watching. Finally, his head was surrounded by the back part of the helmet and the yellow arms released him, allowing him to walk forward. A noise like a machine occurred every time he stepped. He was also a lot taller than his original height had been. "So where's the part that covers your face?" I wondered, jokingly, as Tony walked towards me.

He didn't say a word, he just grinned cunningly at me. Then suddenly the metal face piece appeared from the back of his head and closed around his smug features with a 'clink'. The eyes of the face lit up, with a white bluish glow. The arc reactor also admitted an even more powerful light then I had ever seen it admit. I folded my arms. "Show off."

"And you're not?" A somewhat robotic version of Tony's voice said. It sounded as if Tony was talking through a…I can't even really describe it that well. Maybe a walkie talkie…still…close, but not what I'm imagining. Iron Man reached his hand to me to help me stand up. I took it willingly. The metal was somewhat cold to the touch. Once he helped me up, I saw just exactly how tall Iron Man actually was.

"Whoa." I gasped.

"Wait until you see it fly." I bet the face underneath the metal mask was quite egoistical at the moment.

"Alright. Well let's go then." I turned my back to him, walking towards the tunnel that lead outside. I felt a robotic hand grab my wrists. I turned around, shifting my gaze to the face of Iron Man, who had hold of me. "What?"

He shook his head. "I didn't mean you were going to just _watch_ me fly." The voice scoffed. I finally realized what he meant.

"Whoa…okay, no…Tony…not even in your_ dreams_ are you going to get me to do that…" I rambled on, voice trembling due to my phobia of heights. I struggled to break free of the metal hand around my wrist. Of course he had super strength. Damn you Anthony Edward Stark.

"Yeah…there's no point in fighting." Iron Man pulled me into him, then quickly lifted me up into his arms and "gently", in his own way, hoisted me onto his back, where I clang on for dear life. Oh dear God. When he was out of the suit…I would kill him.

"T-this doesn't seem safe!" I stammered as he walked towards the tunnel exit. There was no way I was getting out of this, he's too persistent. "Let's use common sense here!" My grip clenched tighter around his indestructible chest.

"Alright." I heard a humming from below, realizing that we had lifted a foot off the ground, making me hang on in my current piggy back position for dear life. I squealed, deciding to focus on the back Iron Man's head and not the scene below me. "Logically speaking, in the suit I have super strength, super speed, super basically everything…so even if you _did_ fall, which is beyond unlikely...I'd still save you."

"And…_that_ was supposed to comfort me?"

"Yep!" Suddenly we blasted forward into the tunnel. I shrieked, Tony bursting out laughing at my cowardice. Iron Man propelled out of the tunnel and suddenly we were outside. The air gushing into my face, making my eyes water. It was easier than I expected it to be to hang on, I figured it was mostly due to my current adrenaline rush. Then, the wind stopped. "Stop giving me the death stare and look around!" He commanded, briefly looking over his shoulder at my gaze.

I slowly, cautiously, averted my eyes from his head onto the view. The two of us were floating above the vast ocean, at eye level with the full moon. The moon's light casting a glorious reflection on the water's surface. "It's beautiful." I gasped.

"Yeah it is." The voice echoed. "So…do you _still_ not want to fly around? Because I'm pretty sure we still have a lot of catching up to do. Sixteen years worth of it."  
"And what better way to do it while well above the usual ground level? Nice thinking." I laughed.

"Exactly." The mechanical voice said.


	14. Tony's Confession

**Short Chapter!! Chapter 14! Be on the lookout for more! :) Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!! :D Disclaimer: Do not own the invincible Iron Man...sadly.... :( Lucky people who own Iron Man...lucky.... Anyways...lol Tony's P.O.V!!! :)**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V._

"So, how'd this idea come about?" Nicki pointed to the Iron Man helmet beside me. The two of us sat in front of the infamous 'Hollywood' sign. The only light coming from the spotlights shining on the letters behind us…well…_and_ the arc reactor.

"Well…" I began. I told her everything that happened while I was in captivity. I expected her to interrupt the story a few times to ask other questions, but she didn't. Nicki just kept on listening, seeming to be totally involved in my story. I explained how the suit came into play and how I used the Mark I to escape. I also admitted the truth about Stane and his intentions, double dealing under the table. I described building the Mark II which lead up to the Mark III and the events at Stark Industries the other night.

"So…Stane's dead?" Nicki reflected, a curious look playing on her features. "After all this time thinking he was a partner at the Company and now _this_…?"

"I know." I sighed. "But you have to promise me this: you can't tell anyone. The truth can _never_ get out." I remained serious. Judging by the understanding look in her eyes, I knew she would keep this conversation between us. There had only been a few other people who knew, I informed her. Rhodey, the agents at S.H.I.E.L.D.,…and Pepper.

"Hmm…" Nicki became smug, a curious glint in her big dark brown eyes. "You sure do talk about Ms. Potts a lot there, Tony." She grinned. "This brings us back to my earlier question…" She stared at me, eyebrows raised, since it was obvious to both of us as to what this 'question' was. Damn.

Nicki remained completely silent for a while, waiting. I refused to give her the satisfaction. From this silence, apparently my answer had been confirmed. "You like her…like…_really_ like her." She giggled. This was one thing to having a little sister that I would have to get used to; the persistent nosy attitude into my love life. As to why teenage girls love romance so much…I will never know.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, fiddling with my helmet instead of facing her gaze.

"Well…I don't know Tony." Nicki started, in a sarcastic tone, one that completely mimicked my own. It was weird having an exact copy of yourself around, except a lot younger and a female. "Perhaps because you _only_ flirt with her 24/7, you stare at her at every opportunity, and you _only_ get awkward when you're around her? Trust me, I could name a billion other clues…you love her."

Nicki was right. I _did_ have a thing for Pepper. I couldn't get her out of my mind from the moment that I met her. Back during the one night stand days (the pre-arc reactor times, as I like to call it), as I was with this girl in bed, all I could think about was how Pepper would react to it. She would groan, half-heartedly scold me, and then dispose of that night's girl. She would get annoyed yes, but never mad.

But even then, I didn't realize how extreme these feelings actually were. It wasn't until Iron Man came about that I finally understood exactly how much I needed Pepper…forever. She was the only girl who appreciated me for who _I_ was and not what was in the tabloids. It had been like that ever since I met her as a teenage kid. We had became somewhat good friends and then a few years later, when I became CEO, I asked Pepper to become my P.A.. I even _created_ the nickname 'Pepper' for her. Luckily, it stuck.

It was apparent that she didn't think the two of us would work out. I wasn't giving up, however. We practically are together anyways! Hell, she basically lives in my house, takes complete care of me, cleans up my battle scars when I come back from a mission…and a million other things.

I just nodded, knowing I had been figured out. Not that it wasn't blatantly obvious to _just_ Nicki. Everyone knew, I could tell, _I_ personally just don't want to admit it. Nicki squealed in teenage delight. Glad my personal life was like a mini chick-flick for her. Okay…so she _really_ did care. "I just…don't know how to get her."

"Tony, from what I see you're doing fine!" Nicki laughed. "Just try a little harder to let her know how much she means to you! Trust me."

"Oh great." I groaned, jokingly. "So now do I have my own personal dating counselor here?" I pointed to Nicki, making her giggle.

"Yep." Nicki smiled genuinely. "So…in all honesty…come to me for advice. I've got your back on this." She reached out and patted my armor covered shoulder.

"…And that's where I end _this_ conversation." I tried to keep the confession as short as possible. I stood up, grabbed the helmet and put it on. "Let's go. I got to get you back before the mission tonight."

Nicki sighed dramatically, as to make me want to confess more. Yeah right. Since she refused to move, I bent down and lifted her off the ground myself and onto my back. "Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?" I asked, jokingly.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?" I heard the smirk in Nicki's voice as she folded her arms around my neck. It was a constant smart-ass competition between us. I can tell you this: she may have won _this_ battle, but she has yet to win the war.

"Touché." I was defeated…for now. The two of us were propelled towards home.


	15. Rings

**Here it is! Chapter 15! I know this story is moving somewhat slowly, but PLEASE hang in there! I have it all planned out! :) Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! This is another fluffy-esk chapter! Disclaimer: Do not own Iron Man....grrrrr.... Tony's P.O.V.!**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V._

"Can I read it?" Nicki picked up Dad's letter from the pile of papers scattered on one of the desks in the workshop. She held it out for me to see. I had, once again, taken the helmet off. The helmet placed to one side of the desk, I sat in the accompanying chair, preparing mentally for later on.

"Go for it." I shrugged, looking up at her, already half way through reading it. Her face filled with a soft expression, one displaying comfort. She seemed genuinely overjoyed reading it, holding her ticket to freedom…to home…to me. I felt myself becoming over emotional, I quickly looked down at my desk.

The first thing my eye caught was _my_ ring…my Dad's wedding ring that I occasionally took off while I worked in the shop. It was saved the day my parents…_our_ parents died in the crash. It said, in both of my parents wills that both their wedding rings would go to me. Well, actually the will said verbatim that "Both of our wedding rings, in the event of either of us dying, shall be passed on to the children…". I had never understood why it had said 'the children' but I assumed that it was just a- holy hell…wait a minute.

"Shit. They even put clues in their wills…" How could I have missed that? Idiot.

"Huh?" Nicki looked up from the letter. "What was that?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Just open that desk drawer for me." I pointed to the bottom drawer of the desk that I sat at. "Rummage in there until you find a ring box."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Nicki shrugged. I watched as she went through the contents of the drawer. It took her a while, but finally, she managed to find it at the very bottom.

"Open it." She did. Nicki gasped. I looked up at her, glad that I had managed to think of this. "You know my ring? Well…that was Dad's wedding ring which he left for _me_, and that's-"

"_Mom's _wedding ring…" Nicki broke in, looking at the ring from every direction.

"…Which _she_ left…for _you_…" I sighed. These last few days have been an emotional whirlwind, all planned out by the parents. This moment just topped all the rest. The two of us remained silent for quite some time, just staring at each other's faces, in utter disbelief. I felt tears coming on, I fought hard to restrain them. It seemed like Nicki was doing the same thing. I decided to break the silence.

"…In _both_ their wills." I breathed, for it was hard to form words. "It said that their _children_ should get their wedding rings. I always thought it was a mistake. But…it was a clue." I was beyond stunned.

Nicki just stood there. She took the ring out from its case to get a closer look. She kept it tight in her hands, staring at its still polished gold band and diamond stone.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you don't need _my_ permission to put the thing on!"

She laughed at this, slowly placing it on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"But…seriously…are we even sure of it?" Nicki said softly, tracing the ring with her finger. "You know…that I'm…yeah." She coughed.

"Do you _want_ me to give you a blood test even though I'm a hundred percent positive, Nicolette Emily Stark?" I sighed.

"As a matter of fact I do, _Anthony Edward_." She grinned, returning the joke. Again, I rolled my eyes. Sisters. I got up to go prepare Dummy for what I was about to do.

"Alright. Dummy, look alive. We're going to have to rely on your little skill for the time being due to me being somewhat handicapped in this thing." I looked down at the suit that now covered my body and my current hands that could crush a bone accidentally if not careful. I turned around to see a fairly confused, Nicki. "Nicki, first, in that drawer over there, there should be some venipuncture process equipment. We only need it for one person, I already know my exact blood type…etc. Yeah. I know all the information about my blood we need to make this work. Hey, pull up a chair over here, too."

"Umm…Tony? Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?" Nicki struggled behind her stack of items. I stood near Dummy, already equipping him with the proper materials.

"Yeah. Sure." I shrugged, placing all the things she had in her hands on the chair. "Now help me get Dummy ready. Trust me, he won't screw _this_ up."

Nicki grew white with terror. "What do you mean by that?"

"Relax. You'll be fine." I guided her in setting up the procedure. "You're a genius. You should have an idea of what's going down."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm nervous." She moved the crap placed on the chair to the floor and sat down, tying the rubber elastic around her arm where I instructed her to. "This better not be a yearning for the lost childhood memory of the older brother playing doctor with the younger sister, and then end up hurting her in the end."

"Yes and no. Yes, I _really_ want to have that memory. And no, the younger sister, _won't_ get hurt, because the older brother is a genius. So shut up and relax."


	16. Be Careful

**Hey guys!! Here's a quick and really short chapter! It's nothing much so I may update again later tonight! :) We'll see! Soooo anyways, Disclaimer: Do not have ownage of the Iron Man. :) Nicki's P.O.V.!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V._

"Jarvis, analysis please?" Tony had his suit covered feet up on the desk and his hands resting on the back of his head. The two of us huddled around the desk containing the vast number of computer monitors awaiting the blood test results. The blood test went over quite well actually. Except, for when Dummy almost speared my face with the needle when we started. Luckily, Tony helped to guide Dummy in sticking it into the proper area.

"The blood type is a match, Sir." The mechanical voice of Jarvis echoed.

"Which means?" Tony looked at me out of the corner of his eyes with a smug expression, knowing that he was right all along. Well, hey better to be safe than sorry.

"That you and Ms. Stark are biological brother and sister." Jarvis answered. I smiled, tracing the outline of the ring that now sat on my left ring finger.

"Well, that clears up that question, doesn't it?" Tony chuckled, getting up from the chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me _little sister_, I've got a mission tonight." He joked, grabbing his helmet. He put it on, revealing, once again, those glowing eyes.

"Please, Tony. Be careful." I warned, also aborting my spot at the desk to say goodbye. I suddenly felt extremely nervous, scared even. Scared of the unknown…whether or not he'd be safe. Just in how much bad shape he would be when he returned, I wouldn't know until tomorrow.

"I'll be fine, Nicki." The robotic voice laughed. "You and Pepper have a fun girl's night. Keep her relaxed as well."

"Sure thing." I tried to smile at him, I tried to seem like I was okay with it. I wasn't. What Pepper had said earlier made me think.

"Get some sleep tonight. You have a game that you're going to win tomorrow, remember?" He turned his back to me, preparing to take flight.

"Yeah. You're right." I sighed. "Love ya, Big Stark."

"Ditto, Little Starky." Tony said. "See you tomorrow." A humming sound followed as the repulsors from Iron Man's feet erupted in a white fiery glow.

"_Be careful._" I stressed these last words. Iron Man blasted out the tunnel at what seemed to be the speed of light.


	17. Girl's Night

**Here's Chapter 17! :) Enjoy! It's another somewhat short one! Sooo yeah...is anyone else watching the Oscars? Yep...I freaked out when Robert Downey Jr. came on....hehe :) Disclaimer: Do not own Iron Man! Pepper's P.O.V.:**

* * *

_Pepper's P.O.V._

"Start popping the popcorn, Jarvis." I spoke to the A.I. "Nicki, did you find a good movie yet?" I called into the other room. So far, the two of us had had a very successful girl's night. Since Tony was always hogging his little sister, not that I blame him, of course, I haven't been able to get enough alone time with Nicki to really get to know her and bond. Tonight was my chance.

Over a diner of spaghetti and meat balls, the two of us had each talked about our favorite movies, books, and a discussion on Hollywood's best looking actors. Since it was getting late, we then decided to get comfortable and watch a movie.

"Peps, do we want to go action movie or more the chick flick route?" Nicki called from the other room. Surprised chills ran up my spine at the familiarity in her statement. It was always strange to me exactly how much she was like Tony. There were times when she would say something that I swore I've heard her brother say before. It was bizarre and would take a long time to get used to. She even had the exact same mannerisms as he did.

"Definitely chick flick, Nicki." I called back, taking the popcorn out of the microwave to butter it.

The similarities certainly didn't help to mask the fear in the back of my mind for Tony's safety, which was one of the points of having girl's night, for both of us.

"Titanic it is!" Nicki laughed. "I know how much you love your Leonardo Dicaprio, Ms. Potts."

"He is pretty cute, I'll admit." I entered the living room carrying the medium size bowl of popcorn. There Nicki sat on the couch, the remote in her hands, ready to press the On Demand play button. "And I work for your _brother_, not you."

Nicki's eyebrows raised in a 'I totally just found you out' sort of way. "So…on the subject of my brother." This had obviously been her aim with her last comment. She put the remote down on the coffee table and shifted to face me completely. Those big brown eyes seemed to foreshadow what was coming next. Oh boy. "Would you…on a scale of one to ten…say that he's just as hot as or hotter than Mr. Dicaprio." She grinned that familiar 'Stark' grin.

I blinked. I didn't know how to respond to this. I just sat there. I felt my checks getting red, and it was apparent that Nicki noticed this. Her sarcastic grin slowly became a soft smile. "You love him."

I began playing with my hair. "Umm…I don't think this is an appropriate conversation…" I attempted to change the subject, but Nicki wasn't having it. She had already found me out.

I did love him, much more than just in the professional and friends sense. What I am I saying? I'm completely obsessed with him! I had taken care of him for all these years, always hoping for that chance. I knew that chance would never come, however. I mean, how bad would that look for a CEO of one of the world's leading companies to be going out with his own P.A.? Tony deserved more than me, he just didn't know it yet. It just wasn't professional…and I didn't want a broken heart.

I knew Tony had some feelings for me; he was persistent for us to have this relationship. But, I've seen the way Tony was with girls. How was I to be sure that he would act any differently with me? I wasn't. He's changed…but by how much? I wouldn't know. I didn't want my heart broken in that way because, well, I genuinely loved him. I didn't want to bear my soul to him only to be treated like his infamous 'One Night Stand' Girls…I wanted it to be real…for both of us. Not just me.

"Well…_if_ you are in love with Tony." Nicki rolled her eyes sarcastically. I came out of my trance. I still refused to fully admit this to Nicki, but I did listen to what she had to say. "If you need any help, just come to me. Tony talks about you all the time. He has feelings for you, Pepper."

"I know." I nodded. Nicki picked up the remote and pressed play.


	18. Complete Utter Darkness

**Okay...yes this chapter, I know is very very short...but here it is!! Chapter 18! By the way, OMG DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE NEW IRON MAN 2 TRAILER ON JIMMY KIMMEL?? AHHHH!!!! :D SOO GOOD!!! Not to mention a dashing Robert Downey Jr. :) And is anyone else scared that Black Widow may interupt THE Pepperony or is that just me? Because I'm scared...lol I would cry....a lot if Pepper and Tony did not get together. Soooo....hopefully this is not the case...lol But anyways, here it is! Enjoy! Tony's P.O.V! Disclaimer: No ownership, as well...lol**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

"Umph!" A crash landing into my workshop. My flight repulsor on my left foot had been busted…by my own missile. My weapons were still out there…double dealt…I sought fit to destroy all of them.

I had to slowly, cautiously fly home from my mission using the little power I had left. It had taken me twice as long as usual to get home…the sun was rising on Malibu. Pepper and Nicki would be getting up soon…worried to find me not there. I pushed to go faster…losing my balance…regaining it quickly…slowing down.

My head throbbed with pain...most of my body did…I suspected the usual cuts and bruises to be there. Nothing felt broken…hopefully this feeling was reliable. Overall…not the worse shape I've been in…but still bad. I had to do this however…I would never back down. I wouldn't let people get hurt on my account.

I reached home. I glided in through the tunnel leading to the workshop. I was almost there…keep going…keep going. I felt myself lowering more and more towards the pavement below me. I couldn't ease my way up…I was enclosed within the tunnel…also only big enough for one car…I couldn't turn…I had to keep straight.

I kept lowering…still moving slowly towards the workshop…I'd be free to land. Just before I exited the tunnel…the suit came down on the pavement with a large, eerie scraping noise…worse than any chalkboard. The suit, me in it, kept moving, bouncing, clanking, twisting, turning…all sorts of confusing contact with the ground…suddenly one huge thump. I was laying…face first on the cement of the workshop…my head feeling as if it were to explode.

"…Jarvis…" I gasped, trying to form words…I had to get out of this thing. "Get…Pepper…" My eyes went blurry…the room spun…then… Complete. Utter. Darkness.


	19. Bandages

**Hello! Here's chapter 19! I combinded two because of length. lol I promise to get better at that...character development as well. But anyways, I've decided to start an Iron Man 2 countdown because I'm just _that_ excited and obsessed. So as of 3/9/10, there are 59 days....YAY!!! And for any of you who are Sherlock Holmes fans as well...22 days until the movie comes out on DVD on March 30th! WHOO HOO!!! :D Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the epicness of Tony Stark and his awesomness....sadly.... :( Nicki's P.O.V.:**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Ms. Potts." I awoke with a start at the sound of Jarvis's voice. I was suddenly alert. I observed my surroundings and realized both Pepper and I had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the couch in the living room. The summary and poster of "Titanic" on the On Demand screen on the flat screen glowed dimly in front of me. Out the window, the sun was rising. Pepper also awoke, just as alert and prepared as I was. "Mr. Stark needs your assistance down in the workshop."

And all our alertness and edginess was for this moment. The two of us looked at each other, fear apparent in both of us. Pepper and I thrashed ourselves off the couch and sprinted to the workshop.

When we reached the glass wall, looking in we saw Tony, face first on the floor in the Iron Man suit. I let loose a little shriek. I now knew just how bad things could be. He didn't move…he lay there…motionless. Pepper began to fiddle with the virtual key pad and its code, while I stood there, motionless, speechless…just as Tony was. I felt myself hyperventilating.

Pepper rushed through the door, I soon followed. Oh God Tony…_please_ be alright…don't leave me.

It took the two of us, Pepper and me to flip Tony over on his backside within the suit. It was heavy…there would certainly be bruises under all that dented, scraped, bullet filled metal…a sight much worse to see. Pepper carefully removed the dented helmet, revealing the subtly bruised and scraped face of an unconscious Tony. He was breathing, he was alive.

"Tony!" Pepper's voice was frantic, her hands gently patting his face to bring him to consciousness. "God damn it, Tony! Wake up!" I watched, in horror, as Pepper tried to revive him…it seemed like a lifetime…a lifetime in one minute of terror.

Pepper began to softly stroke his chin with her fingers, checking each of the gashes on his face, yearning for him to come back to conciousness. Tony's armored covered hand latched onto her arm in response. "…Pepper…" He managed to whisper softly. The two of us sighed…he was going to be okay.

"Yes Tony. I'm here." Pepper breathed, in a worried and caring voice usually used while talking to one's lover. Tony's lips curled up in a weak smile. "Nicki and I are going to get the suit off you. You have to work with us, okay?"

Tony slowly opened his eyes, they seemed to just barely be half way open. His gaze fell on me. "Hey." He said, his voice seemed to grow stronger. Tony beckoned me to come over to him with his free arm. He held his armor surrounded hand out to me which I grasped willingly with mine. He pulled it towards him and kissed it.

"My girls…" Tony sighed, kissing Pepper's hand now. He seemed somewhat out of it…okay so he was mentally not with us at the moment, to put it frankly. This made the two of us laugh. Although Pepper did seem a little uncomfortable by this notion…more like hesitant and unknowing. Something within her body language however also showed a side of comfort…of longing. "Alright. Let's get me out of this thing."

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V:_

"Nicki! Can you get the bandages out of the drawer over there?" Pepper asked me as she kneeled next to the couch where Tony rested to clean up the mess. She pointed to one of the titanium cabinets, where most of the clutter of the room _should_ be contained but was instead in piles on top of the numerous tables of the workshop.

"Sure thing." I answered, already reaching the cabinet door. I found the bandages and the rest of the medical supplies easily. I decided to just bring the whole box over to Pepper. She smiled appreciatively up at me from where she crouched.

Tony lay on the couch, half sleeping and half awake, yet not as loopy as he previously had been. Pepper and I, along with some little help from Tony had managed to get the badly damaged suit off and into its storage in about forty minutes. Poor Tony, the suit would take him forever to fix. Or would it, knowing him? Pepper and I then guided my brother towards the couch where he could rest and we could patch him up.

I kneeled down next to Pepper, grabbing a set of bandages from the box I had set down between us. Luckily, Tony's battle wounds were not as bad as we suspected them to be when we judged from the beating the suit had taken. He just seemed so drained…so exhausted. He needed a few days to recover and rest.

After a while of playing doctor, Pepper glanced up at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Nicki, you have to go get ready for school. You're going to be late!" I glanced down and I realized I was still in pajamas, as was Pepper. I glanced up at the clock, it was 6:30 AM and school started at 7:10 AM. Shit.

"Go get ready! I'll tell Jarvis to call Hogan for you-" Pepper was interrupted by the suddenly active Tony. He opened his eyes.

"Nah. Peps. You go drive Nicki." He smiled at Pepper. "I'll be fine, I swear. I feel better already."

"But, Tony, you-"

"Now, now, Ms. Potts. We don't want _you_ to be late for a busy day at the office now, do we?" Tony grinned up at her. "Seriously Pepper, just go. I got this. It's just a few scratches." He sat up by himself, groaning and stretched. Pepper reached out to try to help him, but Tony waved her hands away.

"Alright, fine." Pepper stood up, folding her arms. "But if you complain that we didn't help you, Tony, I swear to God…" She threatened.

"I. Am. Fine." Tony said slowly, attempting to comfort her. Pepper just rolled her eyes again and went upstairs to get ready. "Hey. You'd better hurry up and get ready. Can't play in the game if you're not at school, right?" He turned to me, smiling.

"Yeah. But, Tony," I stood up, starting to head for the glass door. "Don't come to the game today. And I'll tell Sammi she can't come over. You need your rest." I turned around at the door. He was now standing.

"No Nicki." Tony shook his head seriously. "I'm fine. I _want_ to watch you play and I _want_ to meet your friend. I'll be there. You can't stop me from coming. I've had worse, this is nothing. I could run a _marathon_ if I wanted to." He picked up the box of medical supplies and was rummaging through it. "Go get ready." He looked up to smile at me. "Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you too Tony." I smiled softly with a sigh. No one could argue with him and come out successful. "See you later then?"

"Yeah. See ya."


	20. The Big Game

**Sorry its been a while, but the document manager wasn't letting me load this. lol Luckily I figured it out. Soooo...here it is! Chapter 20! Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nicki's P.O.V. Anddd....56 days left until Iron Man 2! :D**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Anna, pass!" I heard Sammi shout. I watched the ball…followed it with my eyes. It zig-zagged towards me and my net, as if to confuse me, but I already knew their strategy. I couldn't be fooled. Anna shot the ball and I cleared it half way across the field with my padded foot.

The big game had come. We were now in the middle of pregame warm-up drills. My team was all ready with their equipment; each bearing goggles, a mouth guard, a stick and had on their matching jerseys. I was decked out in my new personalized goalie wear. I looked down at my glove which bared the Stark Industries symbol.

I looked out into the half-filled bleachers that lined the left side of the field. I saw my team mate's parents, teachers, and other people I had known from school. Maybe he didn't feel well enough to come? I don't blame him. I've lived through many games without family there to support me, what's just one more? I sighed.

"Nicki! You okay?" Sammi's face appeared at the side of the net, blocking my view, mumbling through her mouth guard. I nodded, turning back to the drill.

A few minutes passed by and within that few minutes I hadn't really heard a peep from the audience in the bleachers. There was the occasional mumbling, but nothing different than the usual, mostly only silence.

As we were about to begin our final drill, from the crowd in the bleachers suddenly came the sound of rapid whispering and gasps of shock and awe along with what sounded like excited conversation. There were even a few happy shrieks. My team mates stopped what they were doing to stare. I felt the corners of my mouth slowly curl up into a grin. I slowly turned around.

Sure enough, there was my brother, _the_ Tony Stark, walking casually to the bleachers. He was wearing another navy blue dress suit with a matching red tie. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades and his hair was gelled into place. No one would have thought that he was mildly bruised and unconscious on the floor this morning. He cleans up well.

Behind him walked both Pepper and Hogan. Pepper in her usual business like but quite fashionable black skirt with a blouse and an over coat, along with her usual hair bun and high heels. Hogan had his "Men In Black" look going…nothing new. Although, the three of them _did_ dress a little out of place for a varsity field hockey game. Pepper would be coming from the office however… and maybe Tony had gone in a little later on for a meeting? I didn't know, but he _still_ should have just chilled at home instead…it's not like he was _almost dead_ this morning or anything.

Completely ignoring the crowd's hysteria over their arrival, the three of them sat down on the bottom most section of the bleachers. I was surprised that no one had attacked Tony yet. Maybe because the crowd figured it was a school event and didn't want to cause any trouble? The hysteria, slowly but surely, died down, however.

My team mates were now frozen, staring at me. Some of them with wide grins yet a few individuals glared as if they had never witnessed something so repulsive. I hadn't really noticed that some people were jealous of my new situation until now. This was apparent mostly in the cold eyes of our Senior Captain, Meg, who was always rough to deal with regardless of the situation. It was weird because all of them had seemed so supportive the other day. It didn't matter to me what they thought, I was happy for very different reasons than those who were envious and didn't understand expected. Honestly, I think that after being beaten and treated worse than a neglected animal every day of my life, I certainly deserve to have a miracle like this happen to me. Just to receive a family, it didn't matter if they were rich, famous, poor, homeless, whatever. As long as there was _actually_ and _finally_ someone there for me instead of _no one_.

"Hey guys!" I shouted through my mouth guard, hoping they would hear and/or understand what I was saying. "Tony! Pepper! Hogan! Over here!" I tried to get their attention by different forms of waving and jumping up and down.

It was Tony who noticed me first. "Hey! _There's_ our goalie!" He shouted, pointing at me, and nudging both Pepper and Hogan who were looking at the opposite side of the field. Pepper waved to me while Hogan gave me the thumbs up and screamed, "Lookin' good there Ms. Stark!" I rolled my eyes at that last comment. The crowd sat there, anxiously watching this scene. My team mates (the supportive few) giggled uncontrollably.

"Alright, girls!" Captain Meg, announced, giving me a dirty look. "Let's huddle up!" We all crowded around her for the pre-game pep talk. My team mates were still giggling, smiling so wide that some of their mouth guards fell out.

When we were all in the huddle, Anna interrupted our meeting. "Okay. First off, before we get down to business," She smiled at me. "Yeah. Stark, next pasta party…it's at _your_ house." She smirked, poking her head out of the huddle, to look at Tony.

I shrugged. "Sure! Why not?"

My team mates all stared at me wide eyed. Meg, along with her jealous followers gave me even more dirty looks. I didn't care if I was annoying them.

"Nicki, that was a joke you know." Anna poked her head back into our huddle.

"I know." I shrugged again.

"All right girls. That's enough!" Meg scolded, fiery eyes on me. "Concentrate! _This game_ is what we're here for!"


	21. Stroke

**Hello! Posting this chapter from a dance competition! I found the internet! lol Quickly, just letting you know there may not be as many updates in the near future due to schoolwork getting more complicated along with other things. But I will update when I can! I really enjoy writing this fan fiction, so it will NOT die! Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: Iron Man = not mine. :( Nicki's P.O.V.:**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

_Two seconds left in the game…don't lose it Nicki._ I thought to myself, my heart pounding, adrenaline flowing through my veins. _We're only winning by one. _

That was it…there would never be a moment in field hockey as intense as _this_. It was all down to me now…if we win or tie. A stroke had been called; apparently one of my team mates had made a 'deliberate' foul. It was me, alone in the net, alone on _defense_, with one player from the other team, standing on the stroke line…a devious white line that was dangerously close to my goal, and she was going to _flick_ the ball, as in make it air born, into my net. I _had _to save it. _Had to!_ It may seem simple enough, but oh no, it wasn't. First, there was hardly _ever_ a stroke called in a game especially two seconds before the game ended and two, _rarely_…and I mean_ rarely_ does a goalie _ever_ save it. Yeah I know, an 'Oh shit' moment indeed.

"Ready goalie?" The ref asked. I nodded, making myself as wide as I could, as bulky as possible in my padded suit. I can do this…I can do this…Tony's watching…I can do this!

"Ready?" The ref said to my opponent.

"Ready." She said this so full of hate and distain…she was determined not to blow it as well as I. Only, she had the better chance at _not_ blowing it. The ref blew the whistle. Bring…it…on.

Her stick went back, coming down on the rock hard ball, wedging itself underneath it, making it air born. I prepared myself to jump for it, but the ball wasn't high enough for that. It was headed for the bottom right corner of the goal, a false flick as I called it. I immediately pushed my feet off the ground, sliding on the dirt, my hands ready to deflect. The ball came in contact with my hands, I smacked it away, the ball veering off to the side away from the goal. The crowd went wild. I did it.

My team sprinted excitedly into me when the whistle blew calling the end of the game. My opponent as I saw, stood there, too embarrassed to move. The team crowded around me, hugging me, congratulating me, tapping their sticks on my helmet, giving me high fives.

We then did the usual ritual of high fiving the other team and then celebrated some more. When my team cleared away, I turned around to go pack up my stuff.

And who do I run into? Damien.

"Hey Stark. Nice job." He smirked. "You liking the new name?" I removed my helmet and mouth guard.

"Thanks." I tried to say as warmly as I could. I ignored his question. "You didn't come here just to watch me, did you?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I didn't." He folded his arms, raising his eyebrows pretending to be hurt by this. "I came to check out your older bro. Hey Sammi." I turned to see Sammi standing behind me.

"Hey Dami." Sammi smiled, I frowned in response. Damien cleared his throat, clearly a symbol for her to leave. "Oh. I'm going to go…umm…get my stuff." She fast walked to our team's bench awkwardly to take her cleats off.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothin'…just." Damien ran his hand through his hair…nervously? Was he _nervous?_ Oh. Dear. God. "I don't know. I wanted to know since Stark's really your brother now…I guess it's time for _you_ to find someone else. I'm available." He grinned suddenly. The Damien _I_ knew had returned.

I huffed. "Damien! _Forget about it!_ It's a no! Just stop, please!" I felt like I had spit out venom. "Damien, I got to go. I'll see you around. Stop being such a jerk." I walked right past him, helmet and mouth guard in hand, to put away my stuff.

"Yeah…bye." I heard him whisper. He shuffled away in the opposite direction.

I began to take my stuff off, shoving my pads and other glorious armor pieces inside the mammoth sized bag of mine. Luckily, I was allowed to keep it all in the sports supply shed.

Sammi was already packed. "So…nice game?" She made small talk, seeing the Damien conversation hadn't gone over well.

"Yup. _Great_ game." I sighed, putting my sneakers on and my cleats in my bag. "You ready?" I smiled, trying to make light of the situation instead of my usual brooding self.

"Am I?" Sammi became ecstatic. I gave her the eyebrow. "And yes…I'll behave." She giggled.

"Good." I got up and hulled the bag over my shoulder.

"Great game girls!" A voice congratulated us from behind. "You make such a great goalie, Nicki, who knew?" It said, jokingly.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Sammi who was fighting hard to control herself. We both turned around.

"_Thanks_ Tony." I rolled my eyes. He smirked. Pepper and Hogan were also standing there.

"Umm…guys. This," I gestured to my best friend, "is Sammi. Sammi, this is my brother, Tony, his P.A. Pepper Potts, and our driver, Hogan." I introduced to her my family.

"Well, we've heard_ a lot _about you, Sammi." Tony held out his hand for her to shake it and she certainly took it willingly. Tony made a questioning face at me. I shrugged. Hmm…this 'behaving yourself' thing wasn't going so well.

"Really?!" Sammi breathed, grinning at me. Oh boy. I nodded my head nervously. And she always said _I_ was crazily overly obsessed with him? Luckily, _that_ ship had since long sailed.

Luckily, I was saved from Sammi practically killing Tony by my coach. She came up from behind her two players, patting our shoulders. I turned around to face her very pleased expression.

"Amazing job today, girls." She was very enthusiastic. "You both worked your behinds out there! And Nicki…yet again you save the fate of _another_ game! What an incredible save!" She noticed Tony, Pepper, and Hogan standing there.

"Mr. Stark…I hope you realize how special your sister _really_ is in the field hockey realm." My coach nodded at him, staying cool. "You know, if she keeps this up she could play college level some day." She said matter-of-factly. She then walked away to congratulate the other players.

Sammi and I looked at each other, wide eyed. Coach would _never_ say something like that! She must have been extremely stoked over this win! Yes! No perimeters next practice! Or at least…maybe…less of them.

"Girls, you go put your stuff away." Hogan notified us. "The Rolls will be waiting for you in the front of the school." I nodded while Sammi on the other hand gasped. This made Hogan laugh. Oh Sammi.

Sammi sprinted ahead of me for the locker room instead of waiting. I sighed, how sad was this? But…I didn't blame her, but luckily, I was now used to the world of Stark. Pepper came over and gave me an enthusiastic hug before following Hogan to the car. "Nicki, you amaze me." She laughed.

I started walking towards the shed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to face a wildly grinning Tony.

"So." His eyebrows raised. "_College level?!_"


	22. Playdate

**Alright!! Tis another chapter!!! :D Huzzah!!! Anyways, this chapter's a pretty long one, for me at least. lol So please enjoy! As I said, I'm going to try to update as soon as I can!! Iron Man 2 comes out in 53 days as of 3/15/10!!! YAY!!!! Anyways, disclaimer: Not mine...because if it were Black Widow would get eaten by a sashquash...I haven't seen the second movie yet and I already loathe her!! EVEN IN THE TRAILER SHE INTERUPTS THE EPICNESS THAT IS PEPPERONY!!! GAHH!!! Sorry, I've been ranting about this for a while now...ahem...okay...anywho...Nicki's P.O.V.!!!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Oh sweet Jesus." Sammi gaped at the sight before her, her eyes wide and wandering around the room like a child released by herself into Disney World. The first thing that seemed to really catch her attention was, like for me, the view. Tony was right, you _do_ get used to living in the mansion, yet that view never seemed less intriguing to me. I was still captivated by the ocean and would admire its beauty each morning when I woke up, out my bedroom window…well, okay, wall.

The two of us had walked into the mansion alone. Tony and Pepper were still outside. Most likely the two were saying goodbye to Happy.

Sammi walked over to the vast glass wall. I followed her. The two of us stood there silently for a few minutes looking out onto the Malibu waves. Sammi then shook her head. "Honestly, I have absolutely _no_ idea how you can stay so chill living here." I laughed at this.

"I don't know either." I responded truthfully, still somewhat captivated. "It's probably because I feel so at home."

I saw Sammi smile out of the corner of my eye. "That's because you _are_ home, Nicki." She turned to me. I met her gaze. "You've got a great family going here." She nodded.

"Yeah. I do. Thanks." I smiled. "Would you like the grand tour?"

"Hell. Yes."

I probably spent about an hour showing Sammi around the mansion. We would always stay a while in each room so that I could show her all the neat technological aspects. I lead Sammi through the whole plethora of rooms in the house, including guest rooms and bathrooms. The only place I didn't show her was the workshop; that was Tony's sanctuary and I didn't think he would appreciate me bringing my friend down there in which we would end up touching his inventions. No, he wouldn't like that at all.

The last part of the tour was up to my bedroom. Sammi flipped out at the sight of it, making me laugh hysterically in turn.

"This is the most insane bedroom I've ever seen!" She exclaimed, plopping onto the couch and taking the remote to turn on the flat screen. I sat on the side of my bed. "Yeah. It's pretty wild." I chuckled. It was funny to see other people's reactions to all of this.

We remained in my room for a couple of hours, mostly just relaxing after the game. We chatted briefly, as all teenage girls do, about the recent comings and goings of our "favorite" high school, nothing out of the ordinary. Mostly, the two of us just went on facebook on my computer and watched t.v.

At around 6:30 PM, there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Hey Nicki! Why don't you guys come downstairs for a few?" Tony's voice called from the door. I logged offline and stood up from my desk chair to let him in. Sammi turned off the yellow sea creature known as Spongebob with the flick of the remote and shifted towards the door. Yeah, we were somewhat bored, but sometimes it is a good thing to do absolutely nothing with your friends.

"Why?" I asked, as I opened the door, revealing a smiling Tony leaning up against its frame.

"Because," He responded. "I have a friend over too. I want you to meet him." His eyes observed both of our tired, mellow, lifeless, expressions. "And…from the looks of it, you teenagers are as bored as hell. Tell me, are _field hockey_ players any good at the game of basket ball?" He smirked.

I scoffed, looking over at Sammi who returned my glance with raised eyebrows. We could take him and his little 'friend', hands down. "Depends." I responded with a smirk. "What do we get if we win?"

"Depends." He folded his arms. "What do _you_ want?"

"Well. What _I_ want is that if we win," I paused dramatically. "_You_ have to ask _Pepper_ out!" I meant this as a joke just to scare him, but naturally he saw it as a _real_ challenge. Instead of wincing like I wanted him to, he just grinned at me.

"Okay." He agreed, his expression smug. "And if _we_ win, _you_ have to ask out that guy who was talking to you on the field today." Oh no.

"_Damien?_" I grimaced. "You saw that? No, no,no! That's _not_ happening!" I shook my head frantically. "Besides, that will only make Sammi want to _lose_!"

Sammi started laughing hysterically. "Too late!" I turned around to see her smirk from the couch. "_You_ already made up a bet for him, so _he_ has to make one for you!" She was having a fit of laughter, like a little child would have. She'd better not purposefully suck!

"Tony…" I turned back around, gritting my teeth, eyes in a death stare. He was unaffected by my anger.

"She's right Nicki." Tony smirked. "Deal's a deal." He looked over at Sammi and pointed to her. "And you, no purposefully cheating either. As much as we're going to enjoy seeing Nicki with her _oh so hot_ date, we also want fair game." He joked. "Come on, you two."

The two of us looked at each other and followed him out the door, down the stairs and into the living room. There, on the couch sat Pepper deep in conversation with an African American man that I recognized from t.v. as Colonel James Rhodes. But he wasn't in his usual military uniform; he was dressed very casually, in a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Nicki, Sammi, this is my best friend, Colonel James Rhodes. Better known as Rhodey." Tony introduced the man to us as we approached the living room. Rhodey turned around at his name being said. "And Rhodey, this is my sister, Nicki and her best friend, Sammi." Tony pointed to each of us as he said our names. Rhodey was now grinning at me.

"Damn." He gasped. "She _does_ look a lot like you." He commented to Tony.

"Yeah she does!" Tony winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, these two have accepted our challenge at a two vs. two." The two obviously had planned this out beforehand.

"Oh really?" Rhodey grinned. "Well, let's do it then!" He hopped off the couch.

"Alright. Pepper, you can keep score." Tony grabbed the reluctant Pepper off of the couch.

"Tony, I don't know the first thing about basketball!" She peeled Tony's hand off her wrist, trying to make an excuse. "Plus, I have too much work to do."

"Well, take this as your break, Potts." He grinned at her, pushing her to the back door leading to the court outside by the pool. "Besides, keeping score isn't _that_ hard."

Pepper sighed, giving into Tony's persistence. Sammi and I who were following closely behind the two looked at each other and giggled. I'm glad Sammi saw the chemistry between them also. Rhodey, who was also a few steps in front of us, turned around and grinned at the sound of our happy and ridiculously cheesy giggle fest.

Outside, the sun had set over the vast ocean that we now looked out onto from the side of the basket ball court. Detecting our movement, the overhead lights surrounding the sidelines flicked on, illuminating the area around us, making it bright as day.

"Alright." Tony grinned, finally he stopped prodding at Pepper to move; she now stood outside the boundaries with her arms folded, not looking too thrilled at being a ref. Tony then picked up the basket ball balancing on the sideline and dribbled it. "Let's rock!"

The game was an intense and wildly insane one. Even Pepper who detested being involved in any type of sport (even if it _was_ just ref) was completely enjoying herself.

Team wise, it was a pretty even match, which made the game as interesting as it was. On the girl's team, I was often the one who checked the ball and dribbled down to the hoop. I would pass the ball to Sammi, who was the most intense shooter ever; I only counted one time in which she didn't make the shot, in which I had caught the rebound and put the ball into the hoop myself. Pepper had also been somewhat part of our team, rooting for us and smirking every time the boys missed a shot and we stole the rebound.

But I shouldn't be down talking the guys, because, as it turns out Tony and Rhodey are complete _beasts_ at this game and as wicked as they were on offense…their defense was _killer_…mostly due to the efforts of Rhodey.

There were numerous occasions when either Sammi or I tried to shoot and Rhodey was there to smack the ball from our hands, stealing it, and then passing it to Tony who would immediately jolt to the other side of the court and make a perfect layup. Damn.

We played for hours…until 11:30 PM to be exact. As exhausted as we all were, we just couldn't let the ball down, or stop our constant taunting of each other on the court, the playful bickering that ensued from not knowing exactly whom possessed the ball (most of the time it was just Tony trying to cheat through lying), or our laughter at anytime one of us screwed up badly or if Pepper got a little _too_ into the game…you can _only_ guess.

The game was almost consistently throughout it a tie. Each new "tie breaker" we claimed to be our last, but for some reason, we kept going. It was probably because of the sibling rivalry between me and Tony mostly; our stupid bets kept us playing. _I_ wanted to win so Tony would _finally_ and _actually_ ask Pepper out (and…well…yeah I wasn't asking Damien out, bet or not). Tony, unfortunately _did_ want me to ask him out…only God knows why. Probably just to spite me. I never even mentioned Damien to him.

In the end, when we _finally_ decided that it indeed was the last "tie breaker", Sammi and I came out victoriously. Pepper, Sammi, and I joined together in a little victory dance, in which the two losers of the game watched with amused expressions.

"Well…looks like _I_ won the bet, Tony." I smirked after our epic dancing. His amused expression suddenly became somewhat nervous at this reminder. Nope, Tony you're not getting out of this one. You want Pepper, go get her.

He completely ignored responding to this statement. Sammi and I shot exasperated glances at each other. _This_ is why I don't like bets so much; people always ignore them completely if they end up being "too complicated". Out of _all_ the weapons and terrorists Tony has had to face, all the intense things that he's done, he couldn't just _simply_ ask out _Pepper!?_ Ugh…Tony…

"Well…it's pretty late you guys." Tony sighed, placing the ball back on the sideline. "Sammi, you're good to sleep over, right?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Good." Tony smiled.

"Yeah. I'd better get going Tony. I have to get home and sleep." Rhodey yawned. "And great b-ball skills you two! Expect a rematch soon, because you'll be seeing a lot of me." He winked at the two of us. Rhodey was an awesome guy.

"See you girls!" Rhodey grinned. He then waved to Pepper. "Have a nice night, Pepper. See you at the meeting."

"Of course!" Pepper smiled. "Night, Rhodey."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then, Rhodes." Tony's hand met Rhodey's in a friendly handshake. His expression then looked as if he remembered something. "Oh hey! Do you still have that CD in your car?"

"Oh yeah." Rhodey recalled. "I do. Here. Follow me out." The two of the guys started to walk around the mansion's deck (which contained both the court and the pool) to get to the driveway at the front of the house. "Night girls!" Rhodey turned around and waved one last time.

"Well, that was fun." Pepper commented as we watched the boys walk away. The three of us then laughed. "Let's go get ready for bed."


	23. SHIELD

**As I promised, things in this story are about to really pick up!! Hooray!! Chapter 23!! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I definitely wasn't expecting this much of an outcome when I started writing this!! Please enjoy!!! Disclaimer: Do not own any Iron Man or Marvel characters...I just fan girl fantasize about them. :) Tony's P.O.V.!!!!**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

"She's a great kid, you know." Rhodey's head stuck out of the driver's seat window. Once I had gotten the CD back, I talked to my best friend for a long time. Mostly, it was on the subject of my little sister. Rhode's loved her and her friend, as he overstated numerous times. Rhodes was a pretty interesting guy sometimes.

" Yeah. I know." I sighed. " I just really wish I could have been there for her all along, you know?"

"Don't beat yourself up over that, man. It's not your fault." Rhodey started his car. "Besides, it seems like you guys have been catching up on things pretty well."

"Yeah." I laughed. "Not that it's hard to."

"I can see that." Rhodey changed subjects. "Soo…considered any special plans with Pepper yet?" He grinned. Rhodey was the only human being I officially informed of my girl issues to. Nicki had just guessed right…then gave me counseling. But, I _hated_ it when Rhodey randomly brought it up.

"_Goodnight_ Rhodey." I turned away, not answering.

"Oooh…touched a sore spot didn't I?" Rhodey smiled apologetically. "Well…see you tomorrow then, Tony."

"Mhm." I sighed. Rhodey's car pulled away. I looked down at my watch. Shit. It was already 1:30 AM. I rushed back into the front door of the mansion.

Entering in the front door, most of the lights were already turned off, leaving very miniscule light. I assumed that the girls were already upstairs in bed.

"Jarvis!" I called, looking around the dimly lit area.

"Welcome home." The A.I. responded, despite the fact that I had actually only been outside. Maybe I should fix that?

I looked up to see a man standing by the glass wall in the back of the living room. I froze. The girls were upstairs, he could get there faster where he was standing then I could. I felt nervous and anxious heat build up inside of me. I was ready to knock the shit out of him if need be.

"I am Iron Man." The figure sighed repeating my phrase from the press conference a few days ago, staring out the window, his back facing me. I could jump him. "You think you're the only superhero in the world?" He asked, beginning to turn around.

This took me way off guard. Who the hell did this _bastard _think he is? What did he know about being a "superhero" that I didn't? Most importantly, how the shit did he get in here?

"Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You _just_ don't know it yet." _That_ was it.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to say.

"Nick Fury" The figure turned completely around to reveal a black man in an eye patch. What the…? "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." He finished.

"Oh." I replied. It was _those_ guys again. Well, they _had_ helped us take down Stane, so they weren't half bad. But what was he _doing_ in _my_ house?

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."


	24. Waiting

**This is a longer chapter! I'm really trying to get things moving with this story and trying to make it stream together as well as I can, so I won't be updating as often. For now, enjoy this! I also have another Iron Man fic that I'm writing now as a series of one-shots. So I'm pretty busy if you combined all of that with school, dancing, singing, and other stuff. I'll update most definitely when I can!! :) Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man...or Sherlock Holmes.... Nicki's P.O.V.!!**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

Tony hasn't been his self lately. By this, I mean, he was a heck of a lot busier than usual, often spending night after sleepless night within the workshop and often going on random Iron Man missions at spontaneous moments, a lot of the time without telling me or Pepper that he was leaving. Okay, so the he being busy and an insomniac part was normal, but as to Tony being secretive, this was not. Today was one of those days.

"Welcome home, Ms. Stark." The A.I. said to me as I entered the front door. "I sincerely hope you had a decent school day."

"What's up, Jarvis?" I greeted, throwing my backpack onto the floor. I would take it upstairs later. "School was the usual." I sighed, dragging my feet over towards the living room couch then slumping heavily onto its cushions.

It was a Tuesday after school and an exhausting field hockey practice. Happy had given me a ride home, which he did on numerous occasions when both Pepper and Tony were busy with work. I knew Pepper mentioned something about a very important company board meeting being today, which meant she probably wouldn't be showing up here until much later. I figured Tony was also caught up in said meeting, which meant I would be alone with my good old A.I. buddy for a while.

My deduction on my brother's whereabouts was wrong however. When I asked Hogan in the Rolls if Tony had mentioned how the meeting was going when he called him to come pick me up, he shook his head.

"Actually, he wasn't in the meeting, Ms. Stark. He called from the mansion phone." Hogan was just as suspicious as I was. Maybe he was working on some updates or some other important project in the shop? Hmmm…

"Hey Jarvis?" I wondered from my relaxed position on the couch. "Is Tony home?"

"Mr. Stark left two hours and fifteen minutes ago." Jarvis's monotone voice sounded throughout the house. _Two hours?_

"Oh." Well that was weird…another strange disappearance? What the hell was he up to? "He's in the suit, isn't he?" I rolled my eyes.

"Regrettably, Mr. Stark has not authorized me to tell you what he is up to." Jarvis responded. I groaned, rubbing my temples with my fingers out of stress.

"Dammit, Tony!" I swore, standing up, aggravated. I charged for the stairs leading to the glass door of the workshop. Once I got in, I would hopefully find a way to reach Tony within the suit so I could yell at him about how pissed I was. He wouldn't do this again to me without explaining himself _this_ time! Obviously, he wasn't thinking of these types of situations when he gave me the door's code.

I stumbled down the stairs, tripping before I made it to the door. I approached it, allowing the key pad to appear within the glass. I then reached out, barely touching the first number of the code when…BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!

The key pad grew from a gentile shade of light blue to one of an intense blood-like red. The ear piercing sirens echoing throughout the house had spooked me, making me jump and my heart rate beat 20 times the normal. This mad chaos died down suddenly and was followed by Jarvis's voice.

"You are not authorized in this area at the current moment." Jarvis said delicately in contrast to the screeching sirens.

"Shit!" I huffed. So, maybe he _did_ think of these types of situations. I allowed myself to fall back against the wall and slump to the floor. He was up to something big…it was a _huge_ mission, otherwise he would have filled me in. I just sat against that wall, unmoving, thinking of all the possible different situations Tony could have gotten himself into. I rested my head up against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell, Tony?" I sighed, shuttering at each new thought that appeared into my mind_. Why wouldn't he tell me?_

* * *

_Later On…Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"_There are hardly any data," he remarked. "The watch has been recently cleaned, which robs me of my most suggestive facts."_ I lay on my bed within my room, an enormous hard cover volume of "The Complete Sherlock Holmes" open in my hands. The book contained all of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works on Holmes. I was currently reading "The Sign of the Four". I found that I could not put these stories down, they were incredible to read so far and I was hooked and obsessed even if I only was on the second story. I found that while reading this it took my mind away from things…

Surprisingly, Tony had suggested them to me. He never struck me as the book worm type. "I'm not. I just really like _these_ books." He had informed me one night over dinner. This started him on an in depth conversation about everything Holmes.

"You'd better read all these before December." Tony grinned at me from across the table. "I plan on taking you to the Sherlock Holmes movie premiere with me."

"The one with Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law?" I asked, between bites of chicken.

"Yup." Tony smiled. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "People have told me that I look _exactly_ like Robert Downey Jr. you know?"

"Who are these people you're referring to?" I shook my head at my impossible brother. "They should get their eyes checked." I laughed. The two of them had _some_ similar features, I guess, but they didn't look _exactly_ alike.

"What? You don't think I look like Downey?" His face filled with mock hurt. "It's true. People are always bugging me that we could be twins! _This_ is an issue I had to deal with _all _my life!" He was serious.

"Really?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Yup. Ever since Weird Science." Tony scoffed. "But yeah. We _need_ to see that movie. Not only is Downey playing Holmes, but Jude Law is Watson. Have you seen the posters around? Man, that guy knows how to rock a 'tash!"

_Tony…_ I sighed at the memory, closing the book. Even the brilliant detective and the doctor couldn't take my mind away from my brother. He still wasn't home, _that_ worried me. It was ten at night. He was gone even before I got home from field hockey. Where was he?

Pepper was worried as well. She arrived at the mansion at around seven in a great mood due to the outcome of the board meeting, smiling confidently. I wasn't really sure what this meeting was about exactly, but Stark Industries as a whole managed to get _something_ out of it without Tony being there. Not that they exactly _needed_ him to be there per se.

Pepper then asked me if I knew where Tony was and frankly, why, as CEO, he had failed once again to make a very urgent meeting. Again…not that they depended on him _completely_. Unfortunately, I had to be the bearer of bad news.

"I honestly don't know." I grimaced. "He wasn't home when I got here. Jarvis said he left a while before I came home." I was sitting at the kitchen table when the cheerful Pepper had asked this.

She was cheerful Pepper no longer. Her exuberant features quickly became ones of pure anger and stress. "Don't even tell me…" She started to say, her high heels already speedily clicking on the ground towards the general direction of the workshop. I jogged after her, trying to keep up with her pace. I never knew _anyone_ could move so fast in those species of shoe!

"Pep! He locked us out!" I called from behind as Pepper reached the staircase. She turned around, a shocked expression within her already angry face. "I already tried that." I stared at her apologetically.

"Hold on." She gasped, remembering something. She rushed back to her purse lying on the couch to get her cell phone. She was calling his _cell_? Why didn't I think of that? I watched Pepper as she anxiously waited for someone to pick up.

The first ring…no answer. My heart skipped a beat, even now. Second ring…nothing…third ring…fourth…fifth…_still_ nothing. I could see from Pepper's exasperated look that the call now went to Tony's answering machine. Pepper violently hung up the phone. He was either ignoring our calls…or something else had happened. I prayed that it was the first option.

So Pepper and I, silently, went our own ways throughout the house, both of us, angry and scared as hell. That's when I decided to go upstairs and read.

I listened now. I could hear the soft mumbling of the t.v. downstairs. Pepper was drowning herself in paperwork with her favorite show as background noise in order to distract her thoughts, no doubt. I knew, however, that it probably wasn't working in the least.

I was now pacing the whole length of my bed, back and forth, back and forth. I wasn't reading, my heart wasn't over beating, I wasn't hyperventilating, I wasn't crying, I wasn't shouting, I wasn't screaming, I wasn't thinking…_just waiting. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Kinda boring, sorry for that. But, things SHALL pick up!! Anyways, I hope some of you recognize the "Man, that guy knows how to rock a 'tash" quote from RDJ at comic con when he was talking about Jude Law....lol Thought I'd pay homage. :)**


	25. 2:57

**Okay! New update! Chapter 25! Trying to move the story along and make the plot more dense so updating may take longer. I will tell you I was influenced by other stories for the I. thing. So that's not one of my orignal ideas and I admitt that, I just find it cute. :) Soooo....do enjoy and review and check out my other new Ironman fan fict!!! YAY!!! Disclaimer: Do not own Iron Man P.o.v shall vary and shall be indicated :)**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

I had fallen asleep on my bed after my urge to pace had subsided. A growing drown of a noise woke me. _I knew that noise._

"Tony!" I gasped, scrambling off the bed and bounding for the workshop. In my effort in getting off the bed, I had noticed that the digital clock upon the wall of my room read 2:57 AM.

I ran through the darkness of the house, the humming from above kept becoming louder and eventually stopped as I reached the staircase leading to the workshop. I guessed that he had landed. I ran faster.

* * *

_Pepper's P.O.V:_

_"Something odd has been going on with Tony lately. It's starting to really worry me." _I sat on _his_ couch. I was typing an entry into my journal that I stored safely from the wandering eyes of others (the troublesome Stark duo mainly) on my laptop.

I couldn't go home, more importantly I couldn't go to sleep. I had finished the day's haste of paperwork a little bit more too quickly than I would have liked to. I _had_ to keep my mind off of Tony somehow, so I decided to turn to my journal to write about other things that were occurring in my life.

Yet, this hadn't worked out as planned. For one thing, Tony Stark _was_ my life, so there was nothing to talk about that would set my mind at ease. Every other word involved something Stark related. "_Tony fell asleep in a meeting the other day…, I had to pick up the copies from Stark Industries…, Nicki had to get to Sammi's house so I called Hogan…, Tony set fire to the curtains with his 'revolutionary' invention…" _Etcetera…etcetera…etcetera…

As I continued writing, there was no stopping the vulgar thoughts and the questions that desperately needing answering that popped into my stressed imagination. _What is going on? Why is he not telling us anything? What are these missions for and why does he always come back unscathed? Is he in trouble? Where is he now? What is taking him so long to get home? Is he lost? Is he hurt? Is he…dead?_

So I remained sitting on the couch, wide awake, wondering where the hell he was. I looked down at my wristwatch, now illuminated by the glow of the computer on my lap, completely ignoring the digital clock on the screen. It was 2:57 AM. I sighed.

Then…a rumbling noise erupted from above me. It started out soft, getting louder and louder, closer and closer._ Tony!_

I hurriedly put the laptop aside and rushed down the stairs towards the workshop. _I would kill him. He can't keep this a secret for long._

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

"You realize, Stark that you have to keep this allegiance a secret." The droning voice of Fury filled my helmet in a demanding manner. "Not every hero bears his soul to the press like _you_ do."

I ignored the urge to make a smart-ass rebound statement that would _really_ piss him off. The suit clanked on the cement floor of the shop below me. I was just returning from another meeting of the Avengers in New York. Ever since then, the group's "fearless leader" Nick Furry had been haranguing me to not make the group publicly known, not even to my own family and friends. Not yet at least.

It had been a few weeks since Fury had managed to break into the house. It's also been a few weeks since I was convinced into joining this group. I figured, what the hell? It wasn't like I needed backup, but with this group on the side maybe it would work out and really help. We'll see.

"I know." I gritted my teeth, trying not to say something I would "regret". Yeah, what wouldn't I do to tell this guy off? But he _was_ the boss and he _did_ mean well. It's just, taking orders from others has never exactly been my forte. It sucks not being able to run this group _my_ way. "It's not exactly easy to keep these meetings a secret though, Fury. My family's smart and they _do_ notice me disappearing every now and then."

"That's something you'll have to live with for the time being now, isn't it?" The voice responded angrily from the other end of the line. I was still standing in the middle of the shop within the suit, facing the cars that lined the back wall.

"Right." I sighed, giving up on arguing with him, once again, as much as it killed me to do so. "Secret's safe with me then for the time being. Gotta go, Fury." I ordered Jarvis to hang up the call before Fury could respond.

"What's a Fury?" I cringed at the sound of the demanding voice. I turned around to see Nicki's furious face, determined to get an answer. She stood in the front of the door that was now open. I noticed Pepper behind her. She shot a disapproving glance at Nicki, then looked to me with desperate eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

Shit. Next time, I'd have to remind Jarvis _not_ to turn off the workshop's security lock features _right_ as I landed.

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

I still can't _believe_ he managed to escape such a perfect entrance! After Pepper and I had got lucky enough to be able to sneak into the workshop just as Tony was finishing his conversation with…err…Fury or something, Tony had been able to avoid our questions. It wasn't a terribly complicated or unpredictable plan either. In fact, I'm surprised that neither Pepper nor I had thought that he would do this when he saw us "breaking" into the workshop.

The second I spoke up and he noticed us two in our angry states, Tony had just simply responded with the word, "Nothing." He then quickly started up his boot repulsors, the suit rocketing out of the tunnel at a speed that was nearly impossible to see. Pepper and I were alone, Tony-less once more.

What was the most frustrating is that now Tony, knowing that we now figured out that there actually was something he was hiding from us, has refused to talk to either me or Pepper for the last few days.

"_It's now the third week of November…"_ I sighed, beginning to write a journal entry displaying my thoughts on the Tony situation. I typed on my phone, thinking about sending it to my e-mail for my computer. This journal idea was one that I stole from Pepper. She has told me it was a good way to relieve stress and document the important aspects of your life in. I agreed there, thinking at the time of only documenting my memories of my miracle of a new life.

I was sitting at the only empty lunch table left within the school's cafeteria. There were people socializing at the tables surrounding me. I sat alone, thinking, my untouched lunch sitting in front of me. I didn't know what to do.

Tony had remained in the workshop alone for the past few days, refusing to talk to anyone and seemed to be not eating or sleeping. He did this whenever he was working on a project he was really involved in, but this was different. At least when he _would_ come up stairs during these times he would _talk._ But not now, he refused any conversation, any lead in to his mysterious situation, he ignored everyone completely.

I had tried to argue with him on numerous occasions, but who can argue with a man who _doesn't_ talk? He would just walk away from me. There were times where I would attempt to block his path, try to reason with him (in my way) but he would just continue walking, usually right into me as if I didn't exist. It wasn't fair! There were times that I wanted to hit him so hard, just to get him to say _something_. Not to say that I _wouldn't_ hit him, because I did on numerous occasions. However, he'd be completely unaffected by it. Tony was gone at the moment, leaving an empty shell.

I _had_ to find a way to get through to Tony. I needed to find something that would force him to talk back to me, something he couldn't exactly escape. It then occurred to me that Pepper had informed me that there was a meeting at the company today that Tony would _have_ to and _knew he had to_ attend, for it had been planned out months in advance. _Tony never paid attention during meetings. He was always secretly online._

Quickly, I accessed the high speed internet that I had on my phone. Luckily, I was allowed to use the school's access. I logged into my username. Quickly, I scrolled down my friend's list, searching frantically. Then, there in the middle of the list it said: **TonyStarkifiedCEO is online. **I opened a chatbox.

_LittleStarky is online_

_LittleStarky:_ _Tony, don't log off! Stop this bullcrap! I need to talk to you!_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Aren't you supposed to be in school, young lady?_

_LittleStarky: And aren't _you _supposed to be paying attention in a meeting? I'm at lunch right now._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Oh. _

_LittleStarky: Oh? That's all you're going to say? Just tell me what's going on._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Nothing. I'm in a meeting._

_LittleStarky: You know that's not what I meant._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Again, nothing is going on._

_LittleStarky: Oh, really? Then who were you talking to on the phone the other day?_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: You have to wait to find out._

_LittleStarky: ??? _

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: I can't tell you much. So I'm not. Deal with it. I'll fill you in when I can._

_LittleStarky: What's that supposed to mean?_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: You'll see. How was your day?_

_LittleStarky: Wow. Way to change subjects. You're not ignoring us anymore?_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Nope. Since when was I ignoring you? I was just talking to Pepper actually._

_LittleStarky: Uh-huh. Sure you were. _

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: I was! :( _

_LittleStarky: Tony, I'm not an idiot. You were ignoring us. _

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: For good reason. But I'm not explaining myself to you._

_LittleStarky: Fine. But why the sudden personality change?_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Because._

_LittleStarky: Because…why? _

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Because it's getting closer until I can tell you._

_LittleStarky: Tell me what?_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Can't tell you :)_

_LittleStarky: *sigh* Alright. Fine. You win...for now. You are so bipolar sometimes, just so you know. I don't understand you. I'm not dealing with your immaturity right now. Btw, on the subject of Pepper…you still need to ask her out you know. It's a bet. :)_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Damn. I almost forgot about that. Almost… ;)_

_LittleStarky: Wow…lol Again, ask her. I'm not kidding._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: I will…eventually._

_LittleStarky: Be a man, Tony! Ask her out! Can't believe you would be scared to pick up a date out of all people._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: You'd be surprised._

_LittleStarky: It's not that terrifying. Just go up to her and say something like, "Hey, Pepper. Do you want to go out to eat with me sometime?"_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Well…we already do that. Employer and employee, remember?_

_LittleStarky: Omg. Not what I meant. On an actual legit date date!_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: …maybe_

_LittleStarky: maybe? You're impossible. Now I have to leave because the bell rang. :(_

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Haha! :P Bye! Have fun in school, Nicki! :D_

_LittleStarky: Oh thanks -__- Just think about it, o.k.? Bye._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: Alrighty. See ya._

_Little Starky has logged off._

_TonyStarkifiedCEO: :P_


	26. Permission

**Hello again! Sorry its been a while! I've been super busy lately and I've been trying not to write as much due to the fact that next week I'll be having surgery. I'll have all the time in the world to write while I'm out of school and everything else so I'm planning on updating (alot, probably 2 times a day or more) and finishing this story within the next two ish weeks!! YAY!!! :D Exciting to be able to write non stop (and watch Sherlock Holmes) for a week or so! :D Anyways, I quick update in order not to leave you guys completely hanging until then. I know I don't use the orignal Avenger heroes, but I'm not used to those characters. I replaced them with my personal other favorite Marvel heroes (all of whom are in the Avengers at one time or other). So read and enjoy! Once again THANK YOU for the amazing reviews! Disclaimer: All Marvel awesomness is not mine. :( I'm just a fan girl. Tony's P.O.V.!!**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

Yeah, I wasn't sure of what time it was, I just continued working. I found myself constantly upgrading and working out certain kinks within the armor for the past few weeks. Even after my I.M. chat with Nicki, even after opening back up to the two of them after _weeks_ of silence, I still found myself avoiding Nicki and Pepper when I could, just in case any questions came up. Luckily, now they at least knew something was definitely up and knew I would tell them eventually, either because it was time or I just couldn't hold the secret in any longer.

Apparently, Nick Fury and the rest of the gang thought it was a good idea to keep the Avengers secret until we officially went on our first mission. Who knew how long until that would be at the pace _we're_ going? You see, the group wasn't officially approved to be formed by the government per se. Therefore, we had to keep everything hidden, even from those we could trust, so no information would get out at the wrong time. Something I found to be ridiculous.

Currently, we were trying to get a man named Bruce Banner to join. Except, the guy's been on the run for a while now, so it's been a pain in the ass for us to try to get him to cooperate. Of course, since I am the only "public" hero and had an in with the military, it's been mostly _my_ job to find him. How exciting.

The reason why having an in with the military helped was due to the fact that Banner was a victim in General Ross's supersoldier program, which, is just a ridiculously idiotic idea if you ask me. So, poor bastard Banner was affected by the gamma rays within the procedure. Apparently, he wasn't aware that _that's_ what the experiment was for; he thought it was an experiment to make humans immune to gamma radiation. So somehow, now whenever his heart rate rises a little _too_ much, he becomes this all powerful…_thing._ A Hulk, as some say. So I've been told by Fury.

I was working on wiring the software into the helmet of my newest upgrade of armor. It would have gone a lot fucking quicker if it weren't for these _useless_…

"You know what? Just get out of my way." I shoved Dummy from blocking my view. Talk about unreliable. "Go clean my desk or something. You're no help for anything." The machine rolled away, rather clumsily at that, bumping into tables at every opportunity. "Even the name 'Dummy' is too intelligent to describe you!" I turned back to the helmet in front of me.

"Sir, Mr. Parker from New York is on the line for you." Jarvis interrupted my thoughts. "Do you want to take the call?"

"Yep." I sighed, still circuiting the wires together slowly. "Put him on speaker, Jarvis." Nicki was at school , Pepper was out running errands, and I was meeting free. No interruptions.

"Hey Shell-Head!" Peter Parker's much too optimistic voice engulfed the room. Why was the kid always so _peppy_?

"What's up, Pete?" I responded, a little bit distractedly. _This wire, to that wire, add another here, detach this one here and reattach there…_

"Umm…" He responded hesitantly.

"Shit." I put down my work, detecting bad news. Well, news that _I_ obviously wouldn't like, anyways. "What is it, Parker? Out with it."

"Well…umm." Peter laughed nervously. "Yeah. Fury can't have Saturday's meeting at the usual place and Cap has already asked Logan if Xavier's School would be okay, but it seems like they already have enough going on over there as it is. So, who better to ask for a meeting space than a playboy billionaire who _just happens _to own a ridiculously oversized mansion with tons of rooms?"

"Can't argue with you there." I replied, closing the back of the helmet carefully and putting it back into storage.

"Your ego just keeps on expanding, doesn't it Stark?" Peter laughed from the other line. "No really, Tony. We need a place and an answer stat."

"I would be glad to." I remarked, closing the storage case, moving on to the less thought provoking task of fixing the hot rod. While I talked, at least. "Only problem is Pete, that I've got an over reliable P.A. and a nosy teenager around the house 24/7. I know Fury would go into a fucking cardiac arrest if they found out 'too early'." I stressed that last part. I don't do well with secrets unless it's _actually _one worth keeping.

"Which is another reason why I called you." Peter sighed. "Fury said if you let us have the meeting at your place, then he'd let you tell your family…family only, Tony…about the Avengers. So you're good then, am I right?"

"Finally! Fury managed to gain some common sense!" I joked mockingly, faking my surprise. "It's a done deal then, Spidey."

"Alright. Cool. Thanks, Tony." Peter sounded surprised at my quick agreement to his proposal. Hey, if I got what I _wanted_, I wouldn't fight with you. Done deal. "See you then! 9AM! Saturday!"

"Yup." I had Jarvis hang up the phone, quickly returning back to the Iron Man updates.


	27. We Have Company

**Hello! Sorry its been awhile since I have updated anything. I've been really busy with both school and getting ready for my ear surgery(which is tomorrow). So luckily, I will be available for writing 24/7 for about a week! YAY!! I've been dealing with plot issues for this story, because I really want it to go over well, so I'm racking my brain for the best ideas of where to go next. I have the basis of the story down, its just HOW I'm going to get there!! But, luckily, I've got it now! So this is a long chapter...super long. Be prepared. Enjoy! Thank you guys a lot for the good wishes and the good reviews! I dedicate this...again and always...to you guys. :) Disclaimer: No ownage of the Iron Man :( (Just a reminder to any hard core RDJ fans...or Sir Conan Doyle fans...SHERLOCK HOLMES IS ON DVD!!!! :D) P.O.V. varies, so pay close attention!!! :)**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V:_

A burst of light flashed through the darkness of the room, waking me instantly. "Ahh!!" I groggily shrieked, pulling the covers quickly over my head. I'm not exactly a morning person.

"Good morning, Ms. Stark." Came the voice of Jarvis from above. I groaned.

"Nooo…" I protested as Jarvis annoyingly started to explain the weather forecast of the day, the date, etc. etc…I don't know, I never really listened. Usually during this time I'd think of the various different ways to reprogram Jarvis and make him shut up.

I lay there for a few minutes, trying to fall back asleep, refusing to get up. Ugh. Eventually, Jarvis spoke again.

"Ms. Stark, your brother has informed me to tell you and to quote him verbatim. 'Nicki, get down here now or I'm coming up there and dragging your ass out of bed.'" Jarvis repeated. Quite a Tony-esk thing to say.

"Fine. Tell him I'm coming." I sighed, slowly pulling the covers off of my head. I stumbled out of the bed, blinded still by the light from the now curtainless windows. I didn't feel like getting ready for school- hold on. _It was Saturday._ What the hell?

He was up to something. I knew for a fact that Tony was even less of a morning person then I was; often times I would have to wake him up once I found the energy to get out of bed myself. Also, both of us _never_ got up earlier than 12PM or later on the weekend (unless there was a meeting). I looked over at my digital clock; it was…7AM? So, why was Tony up so early? I was scared.

I slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the blurriness. Low and behold, there was Tony sitting at the table eating cereal, perfectly awake and smirking, still in his pajamas.

I stared at him for a few seconds. Then, I mustered up the energy to say the word, "Why?" He would know what I meant. _Evil brother._

"Good morning to you too." Tony responded sarcastically. "To answer your 'question', it's because we have a busy day today."

"But its Saturday!" I groaned, falling into the chair opposite him at the table.

"Yeah…and?" Tony laughed, his eyebrows raised questioningly at me.

"We _never_ do things this early on a Saturday!" Tiredness made me whiny and grouchy, the normal teenage habit.

"Well, today we are." Tony stretched his arms, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back. "I've got big news for you." He smirked.

I suddenly became alert. "Wait." I looked up from staring at the ground. "Are you _finally_ going to explain to me why you've been acting so sketchy lately?"

"Not right now…_maybe_ later." Tony sat back forward in the chair, looking at me with wide eyes. "The big news at the moment is I have to adopt you." He sighed.

"_Adopt me?_" I asked, somewhat confused. Did I hear him correctly? "Why? We already know that I'm _actually_ your sister! What's the point?" I felt my eyebrows furrow as I thought about the situation.

"Eh. Well, Pepper had suggested a few weeks ago that I go down to the orphanage that held all your previous records to explain what happened. She said sometimes they keep track of the kids and might want to know." Tony then rubbed the back of his head nervously. He coughed. "And…um…I know you didn't want this to happen, but I talked to them about your _previous_ living conditions. They had so much supporting evidence even without you there that they locked him up." Tony shook his head.

"Tony!" I groaned. "_Why_ did you do that!? I told you before, Ted would find away to escape prison to get to me!" I said sternly, giving a disapproved glance to Tony. I tried to remain calm, try not to make a scene, but this was like an occurrence in my wildest of nightmares. My worst fear realized.

"I doubt that, Nicki." He said, assuring me. "He doesn't seem capable of that. Plus, if he did, I'm pretty sure _Iron Man_ would kick his ass around the world and back." He smirked at the thought and chance to do so. Oh Tony.

"You don't know that." I tried to give him my best death stare. It wasn't working out so well considering one, I was scared shitless at the thought of the pig taking his revenge and two, I couldn't get mad at Tony if I tried. We were just too close. I owe him the world. "You don't know him like I do. He may not seem capable of an escape, but give him enough time and he'd no doubt find a way to get to me." I shuttered at the thought. This could be bad.

" Which is why Iron Man will be waiting for him when he does." There was a glint of anger and longing in Tony's eyes. He seemed like he would thoroughly enjoy giving the pig a piece of his mind. I let the subject go after this, it was too early to argue.

"Anyways, I'll be right back." Tony smiled after a while, standing up, his cereal bowl in his hand to put it in the sink. He then left the room for a minute and came back with a stack of papers. "Sign these." He plopped them down in front of me and handed me a pen.

"Wow…" I gaped at the size of the pile.

"It'll only take five minutes, I swear." Tony laughed at my expression. He then took his seat back opposite of me.

I sat there signing the adoption forms everywhere where it said "Child's Signature" on it. As I flipped through, I noticed something somewhat strange. Under the captions that read "Legal Guardian(s)", there was always Tony's signature on the top line…but then Pepper's right underneath.

"Hey Tony?" I asked, eyes still confusingly on the paper.

"Mhm?" I heard him reply a little distractedly.

"Why is Pepper's signature on here too?" I didn't mean for this statement to come across as an objection, I was just curious.

"Well…" I looked up to see Tony smiling at me from across the table. " Just in case something ever happens to me…I _need_ you to go to someone reliable right? Plus, she's just as much your sister as I am your brother, except she's not technically related. So I figured, what the hell?" He shrugged.

I didn't respond to this, I just grinned. Pepper and Tony were meant for each other, _made_ for each other. Screw professionalism. Screw whatever else their fears were. They didn't matter. I just wanted to see both of them happy. It just happened that said happiness would be at its strongest if those two finally found the courage to admit their love for each other, as cheesy as that sounds.

"That's great." I whispered after a while. I looked up to see Tony staring at me, obviously knowing what I was thinking. He shook his head.

"Don't worry." Tony sighed. "I'm not letting the bet go. I've got plenty of ideas of how to get her." He had a glint in his eye, one that was unlike all others. He was thinking about _her_. I felt my already wide smile broaden. The day they finally got together would be the most valued of my life.

"What kind of ideas?" I placed my elbows on the table, resting my chin within my hands. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Pepper and Tony.

"_Ideas. _You've got another thing coming if you think that I'm going to tell you my master plan." Tony smirked. "By the way, be ready by 9." He got up from the table and started heading to the stairs.

I sat there, confused for a moment. I then sorted out what he had said."Ready for _what?_" I questioned, jumping up from my seat and jogging up to Tony, who was now half way up the staircase.

"We have company." Tony said matter of factly, heading towards his room.

"Rhodey?"

"Nope." Tony grinned, already within the doorway of his bedroom, waiting to shut the door. "You'll see." With that he slammed the door in my face. Very subtle….

* * *

_Pepper's P.O.V.:_

The warm cream and caffeine filled coffee slid down my throat, waking me up, preparing me for a long day. It seems reasonable to say that on average it should take a village to take care of Tony Stark. Unfortunately, there was not a village; there was only me. Therefore, I have trained myself to _run_ like a one-man village over the years. My trick? _Gallons and gallons_ of coffee.

I sat at my small kitchen table, signing/ filling out forms permitting certain events to occur at Stark Industries. My blackberry sat idle next to my mug for at least a whole hour since I've been up. The calls would start soon, I knew it.

Low and behold, a few minutes later, the phone vibrated wildly on the table. _So the busy day begins._ I thought, sighing to myself. I picked the blackberry up, looking at the caller I.D. to see that it was the boss calling. He was up _this_ early? Regardless, duty calls. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pepper!" Tony's excited voice came from the other side. "Get over here. I need you."

"What could you _possibly_ need at 7:30 AM?" I sighed. "Why so abrupt?"

"You'll see, Potts." He responded. "Just hurry, its important." The line suddenly went dead. He hung up on me.

I groaned, getting up from the table to finish getting ready. _What could he have possibly gotten himself into?_

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

Pepper arrived at the mansion at around 8:30 when I was done getting ready. Tony had randomly gone down to the workshop to do something. When I asked him what exactly what he was doing down there he replied that he was setting up. For what exactly? He didn't tell me.

"What's going on, Nicki?" Pepper's heels clicked on the living room floor. I had just come downstairs as she had walked in. "Why is Tony so stressed?"

I approached Pepper. "Not stressed. He's excited for something I think." I shrugged, honestly I didn't know any more than she did. "Apparently we have company...not Rhodey"

"Oh." Pepper just sighed, shaking her head. "_Who then?_" Yeah, not a lot of people usually came over here…except for Rhodey who's always here. So, you can imagine the surprise when we heard it was indeed _not_ Rhodey.

"Dunno."

"He didn't tell you?" Pepper looked stunned. Did he really tell me _that_ much about everything?

"Nope." I shrugged. "You seem surprised."

"I am." Pepper laughed. "I guess he wants us to wait up here until he comes right?"

"I guess so." I sighed.

"Right…" Pepper sighed as well and took a seat next to me on the couch.

* * *

_Later on…at 9..Nicki's P.O.V._

I was relaxed on the couch watching t.v. when the door bell rang. I hesitated at getting up to answer it, maybe that was something Tony wanted to do, since this was his guest (or guests) and he randomly wanted this to be a secret. Maybe we would finally get some answers from him. Pepper was in the kitchen and I knew, like me she also hesitated. And of course, Tony was still downstairs.

"I believe there's someone at the door." Jarvis's voice echoed throughout the house soon after the doorbell had. No, really Jarvis? Yes, the A.I. _did_ have his faults.

_Screw it._ I thought to myself, getting up from the couch to answer the door. It was obvious the other two weren't budging, so I decided to be the polite one for once.

"Got it!" Tony shouted, flying past me (well…metaphorically speaking) and pushing me out of the way. I toppled to the ground, totally unprepared. He had obviously heard Jarvis.

"Tony!" I growled from my place on the ground. "Watch where you're going, smart guy."

"Sorry, Nicki." Tony said distractedly. "I'll take note of that." I grumbled at his comment and stood up to join him at the door. Now, I was curious. He glanced at me beside him, his eyebrows raised and an amused expression playing on his face at my anxiousness.

"Hey there, Shell-head!" A young man who looked like the studious yet nerdy type greeted as Tony opened the door. There was a group of men behind him. It was clear by their looks, they were an odd one. There was also a well-built black man in an eye patch (_an eye patch?_), a short gruffy tough ass whom looked like one you did _not_ want to piss off and a blonde haired man who was pretty tall and pretty well built as well.

The younger man then noticed me. "Oh, hello to young Shell-head as well."

"Hey there Pete. Everyone." My brother moved over allowing the group to enter into the house.

"_Shell-Head?_" I whispered questioningly to Tony as he shut the door. I didn't get it. The group now moved into the living room, the two of us followed.

Tony chuckled beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder to push me forward. "It's just a nickname, Nicki. You want to know why I've been acting so 'odd' lately? We'll here's the moment you've been waiting for."

"_Obviously_." I rolled my eyes. Tony, one, I have the same I.Q. as you, so I know, and two, I wouldn't even _need_ to be a genius to figure out that these people had something to do with what you've been hiding for so long.

The group marveled at the sight around them, a usual reaction to first timers to the Stark Mansion. "Nice place you got here, Stark." The tiny gruff one commented, plopping onto the couch.

"Of course." Tony shrugged, clearly full of himself. What a narcissist. "Logan, what did you expect?" He smirked.

"More along the lines of beer, tequila bottles and kegs stacked in every corner combined with strippers." Logan grunted from the couch smugly. I had a feeling this guy was the Yang to Tony's Ying.

"Says the Canadian mutant who can't last two seconds without inhaling a cigar and is at the local bar more so than he is in important meetings." Tony retorted with seriousness in his voice. He was annoyed. _A mutant? _I had only known some things about them but now I was in the presence of one. He seemed normal enough, except for some anger management issues. What the hell was going on? Mutants? Shell-Head? It didn't add up.

"What would _you_ know about making important meetings, Stark?" Logan gave Tony a death glare.

"Calm down, guys." The young man named Pete said across the room where he had been observing the view from. Clearly a mediator.

Tony just glared back at Logan. "I'm going to go get my P.A." I was surprised she wasn't out here yet. He walked out of the room to go find Pepper, leaving me with the strange group. They all focused their eyes on me, all from different parts of the room where they stood or sat. I stared back, frozen, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, so I'm not good at small talk, so let's cut to the chase here." I said abruptly. I wasn't good socially with new people sometimes. "What's going on? What is this?"

"Wow. You _are_ your brother." The blonde one laughed next to Pete with a western accent.

"Everyone tells me that." I responded, still frozen in the same spot where I was standing. I didn't understand this at all.

"Perhaps it'd be better to wait until your brother comes back and we're all settled, Nicolette." The black man with the eye patch (_again…eye patch?_) said.

I understood _why_ he knew my name, but it still freaked me out a bit. I didn't know them at all, but they seemed to know me due to the media and Tony. Plus, he used my _full_ name; I hated it when people used my full name. "I don't know you." I stated quickly, I sensed that I was being rude, but how could I not?

"Nick Fury." The black man addressed himself. "You seem nervous. Don't be. We're your friends, Nicki." He tried to comfort me in a business like tone that didn't sound very sympathetic. At least he used my nickname this time.

"I'm Peter Parker." Said the one I had known as Pete from the back of the room near the windows. "Nice to finally meet you, Nicki." He smiled.

"Umm…you too." I managed to smile. He seemed to be too nice for his own good.

"Logan." The apparent mutant said distractedly staring straight in front of him instead of making eye contact. Peter should give some of his niceness to him to keep.

"Steve!" The blonde haired one waved.

"I see you've all gotten acquainted. Saves me time." A happier Tony emerged, hand in hand with a blushing Pepper. Hmmm… "_This_ is Ms. Pepper Potts." Tony introduced her. She swiftly took her hand away from Tony's.

"Um…T-Mr. Stark and I were just…um…hello." Pepper laughed nervously, beginning to grow even redder as she attempted to address the group's questioning looks. It was clear that she was flustered. What exactly had happened in there?

"Yeah…let's go downstairs." Tony rubbed a hand through his hair, embarrassed at something, turning around and leading the group to the workshop. The rest of us followed. I stared at Pepper who was walking beside me, she was smiling.


	28. Screw Professionalism

**FINALLY I HAVE GOTTEN THIS CHAPTER UP!!!! YAY! Okay! Haha Wow. Long chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while on this. I've been battling writer's block. But I've gotten past it! :) Hooray!!! This is a long chapter...well for me at least. I do hope you enjoy Pepperony. ;) So please do enjoy!! The next chapter will be up sooner, I promise!! Surgery went well for me and I'm in recovery now! Thanks to everyone for the good luck wishes and the reviews! You guys are the greatest!! :D Thanks again!!! P.o.v tends to change, so pay attention!!! Disclaimer: Wished I owned Iron Man...but I don't :'(**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Hey, Tony? What does this thing do?" Peter was poking around at some of the inventions in the workshop asking random and pointless questions about each. This time he was observing Dummy, the clumsy, clueless, and in _my_ opinion, malfunctioning robot. The rest of the group had pulled up chairs that were scattered around the room and placed them into a circle. They now sat there talking about basically nothing, completely ignoring my existence. I lost my patience.

"Hey!" I shouted, arms folded and a death stare at these people in front of me. "Can we get back to our _main_ issue here! I need answers!" They all stopped what they were doing to stare at me silently.

"I guess we've held out on you long enough, Little Starky." Tony chuckled from his seat in the circle, seeming to be in a much better mood. I hadn't seen much of his normal self in a while, I hadn't heard my special nickname for a long time either. "Take a seat, Nicki." He gestured to the only open chair next to him, for Pepper had eagerly taken the other. Had Tony pulled a move? Hmmmm…interesting. Yet, she was interested as well as to whom these mysterious people were, I could tell.

Tony threw Nick Fury an expectant glance, as if he were waiting for _him_ to start. Wouldn't my brother usually want to be the one leading the discussion?

Fury just shook his head. "No Stark, it's your family. _You_ start." The black man in the…ahem…_eye patch_ fell silent after this.

"_Thank you_ Fury. Anyways, where to begin?" Tony had a thoughtful expression on his face, he then snapped his fingers in discovery. "I know. It was the night I went to Rhodey's car when Sammi slept over." He sighed, pointing across the way to the black man. "_He_ had somehow broken into the mansion to ask me…well _Iron Man_…if he wanted to join this group of heroes…a group known as the Avengers." He gestured to the group of men around us.

"So you're all super heroes." I gasped. I had known there were others out there, but how many? Who were they? These were their regular identities that I now knew. It was surreal. I looked over to see shock written all over Pepper's face as well. The faces of the men were smirking.

"Yes." Nick Fury continued, leaving Tony who was about to say something, disappointed. "We didn't want to tell you ladies or anyone else for that matter until the timing was right, until after our first mission and once we had a stable team organized. We needed to see if this operation would be a success, but we weren't approved by the government. Unfortunately, Stark here was very persistent in telling you." Fury glanced at Tony who smirked.

"And you're surprised?" My brother laughed, his eyebrows raised. "Come on!"

I noticed Logan roll his eyes.

"So…" I began hesitantly. "What is it that you guys…do? What I mean is…who are you…_hero_ wise?" I figured I would know who they were from various news features on _other_ heroes of the world besides my brother.

Silence followed, as all the men looked towards Fury for permission to reveal their true selves. I couldn't believe they depended so much on this guy. They were heroes, for God sakes! They could take control and answer for themselves! Fury gave the group his "all powerful" look of approval. It disgusted me to see these men so conformed. From Tony's facial expression, it was clear that it disgusted him as well.

Peter, as usual, was the first to speak up. "Spiderman at your service." He grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Wolverine." Logan grunted. He held up his fist for me to see, seemingly going to give me the finger. Instead, three steal-like claws appeared between his knuckles, making me jump backwards in my seat, intimidated. He was beyond animalistic. "I'm part of the X-Men" The claws disappeared as suddenly as they came.

"Call me Captain America." Steve waved at me from across the circle.

"_Wow…_" I just barely uttered. I heard Pepper gasp from the other side of Tony. I knew these guys from t.v.! It was strange, seeing these heroes protecting the world from crime in the media and then meeting them as normal people, their secret identities. I had known all about Spiderman and Captain America due to the media, but I hadn't heard of Wolverine personally by his lonesome. I had only known of the X-Men organization. Still, it was incredible.

"So what are these missions you are all waiting for?" Pepper managed to sneak her way into the conversation. "I mean…you have to start somewhere _eventually_…don't you?" She seemed curious, her expression clearly showing interest.

"Well, Peps, right now we're currently trying to convince a guy named Bruce Banner to join. Unfortunately, it's more like we're trying to _tame_ the dude instead of actually _persuading_ him." Tony responded, not even waiting for Fury's okay to do so. Good for him.

"Which…brings us to the key point of this meeting." Fury sighed. "I need all of you to accompany Stark on a mission attempt to convince Banner. "

The group as a whole groaned. "Nick, the guy _refuses_ to cooperate. No matter what, it's a hopeless cause." Tony interjected.

"Not completely." Fury disagreed in all seriousness. "If we send all of you, it might make a difference." Fury's all seeing one eye fell onto my brother.

"I thought you wanted only the 'public' hero to do your dirty work at the moment?" Tony stared back, annoyed. "So basically, I've wasted my time then?" He shrugged, still giving Fury a well deserved death stare. The tension in the room made everyone remain silent and frozen.

"Stark, are you _ever_ conforming?" Fury growled. "_Nothing_ we do here is a waste."

"That's not how I see it-" Tony began before Pepper hit him in the gut to get him to stop getting himself deeper in the conflict than he already was. I don't blame him, though, but he _did_ need to keep his big mouth shut every once in a while.

"Ouch!" Tony exclaimed, even though I doubted it hurt him in the least. I noticed him look at Pepper out of the corner of his eye at the nasty warning gaze she was giving him.

"Anyways, you all leave tonight." Fury commanded, standing up from his chair. "Stark, your mansion will have to be the rendezvous place."

"Yes…_sir_." Tony stated somewhat sarcastically through gritted teeth. I had never seen him _this _tense before, it killed me. Who did Fury think he was bossing _my _older brother around like this? What a bastard!

"Um…alright." Steve spoke up from his seat awkwardly. "We'll meet here at eight tonight then?" The group, sensing this meeting's abrupt and uncomfortable ending had gotten up to head out of the area before it got _too_ ugly. Pepper, seeing the exit, left her place to lead the group to the front door of the mansion. Fury was the first of the Avengers to escape the room followed by Steve, then Peter, and then unfortunately, Logan. I groaned inwardly to myself. This didn't look good.

I sat next to a silently brooding Tony. Logan stared at us, pausing before he was out the door. He smirked. _Oh God._ "Nice going there, Stark." He took a cigar out of the pocket of his leather jacket before walking out. I could feel the anger radiating off my brother. He watched Logan intently as he left the workshop, leaving me and Tony alone.

"Well…_they_ seem nice." I didn't know what to say, so the first sarcastic comment that came to mind spilled out.

"Not funny, Nicki." Tony remained fuming in his seat. I winced, realizing I should have left while I had the chance. "You know what? I don't want to talk about it." He sighed; I could tell he was attempting to calm himself down. _There's a surprise._ I managed to think to myself this time.

"Um…permission to change subjects then?" I asked awkwardly, still sitting next to Tony within the circle. I was still somewhat interested in what had happened _before_ the meeting with Pepper. It seemed like a good idea to get him talking about something else.

"Shoot." Tony muttered, staring at the wall brooding.

"So…did you keep to our bet or was that flirty action out there between you and your P.A. a while ago just my imagination?" I asked, looking at him intently for an answer.

Tony's brooding frown slowly developed into a small grin. I gasped.

"Is that a yes?" My hands shot up to cover my mouth in surprise. The meeting incident was completely forgotten for the time being. I was shaking with excitement…_literally_.

Tony, stared at me out of the corner of his eye with an amused expression. At least I knew I had found a way to bring him back down to being chill. He slowly smirked. "I'm guessing now you're expecting me to describe every miniscule detail of what went down?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed eagerly. He burst out laughing.

"Well then…" Tony began.

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

If there was one place where I could _always_ count on Pepper hiding, it was the kitchen. For some reason, she found it necessary to clean and re-clean the dishes and other crap over and over at random intervals throughout the day. If she wasn't on the couch signing papers, she was there. Made it easier for me to locate her, I guess.

Leaning on the kitchen's doorway, I watched her at the sink for a while, unnoticed, her back facing me. Boy, was she gorgeous as always. When had she not been? Her red hair up in a bun. A vision came to me then, of her long strawberry hair flowing behind her, synchronized with the rhythm of her hands at work. And who said I couldn't be poetic? I _would_ be for _her_ at least.

God, I don't know what it was, but at that moment, I fucking wanted her more beyond what was reasonable. I didn't know it was possible for me to yearn for her more than I usually had. It was…unlike anything I've ever felt before. _Now or never, Stark._ I told myself. It was true. I was feeling _way_ too brave and willing, the chance maybe wouldn't come up again. Plus, it was a chance to show Nicki that her brother was capable of dealing with bets.

"Ms. Potts." I spoke up. She was just so damn cute when she was startled. Pepper wasn't one of those one night stand bimbos, _she_ was special, _she_ was _the_ woman. _I loved her; genuinely…I knew I loved her._ "Sorry to interrupt the extremely stimulating activity of playing 'dishwasher', but there's people I want you to meet." I smirked, but inwardly I wasn't sure how to spark this relationship. She was the only girl who ever made me nervous, even put me at a loss for words sometimes.

"Oh. Um." Pepper visibly shook herself out of shock from my entrance. "Hold on, Tony. Let me just finish this." She turned back to the sink, probably expecting me to return to the other guys in the living room. Not exactly, Potts.

I slowly took more steps into the kitchen, more like a giant leap as I was _still_ at a loss of how to reel her in. So much for being a much desired playboy billionaire, Stark. But _this_ was different…wasn't it? Not sure.

"Take your time, Peps." I sighed. "I could use an excuse to stall. You know how much I _love_ 'important' meetings."

"You mean the ones that you 'accidentally' miss all the time?" Pepper turned around, her beautiful baby blue eyes rolling. _Utter. Perfection._ She put the current dish she was washing down in the sink. She folded her arms, full attention on me. _Score._

"Mhm." I nodded in agreement. Pepper let loose a small laugh in return. Jesus, I _love_ that laugh. Ever since I first met _her_ at the age of five that laugh has been on a constant replay within my conscience. Although, back then, Pepper was just a friend, my _best_ friend, who I will admit I always had a slight crush on. Even when Potts became my P.A., yes, I flirted with _her_, crushed on _her_, but I didn't see how much I _needed her_. Shit, it was only when I was kidnapped and on the brink of death for three months that I realized just exactly _how_ special _she_ was. Through those days, my mind kept drifting back to _her_, what _she_ would be doing, _she_ was my ultimate drive to stay alive and escape…_that's_ when I knew…_that's_ when I knew that Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, my nearest and dearest friend even closer to me than _Rhodey_ was, my P.A. who took care of my ass 100% of the time, was _the girl…the one._ Crap…she even made me think all _cheesy_ and _gooey_ like one of those second rate chick flick novels. I couldn't help myself from smiling. _Now or never…now or never…_

"Right." She smiled, shaking her head. "So, are you going to introduce me to your party guests now?" She took a step closer to me. _Oh dear God._ My eyes meet her eyes…I stared into those shocking pools of blue…_she_ stared back. _This is it._ I breathed.

"Pepper…" I remained serious...I could feel the reactor in my chest buzzing wildly. "We both know very well that I love you and you love me, even if we don't want to openly admit it. So let's just get past this awkward flirtation stage and make it official." I paused. "Kiss me."

"…what?" She was frozen solid…a look of shock displayed on her face. She still stared into my eyes. I hoped I didn't look as freaking scared shitless out of my mind as I felt. I was trying to be serious and convincing. _Come on Peps. Please…please…_ "T-tony…what do you mean…?" She managed to get out. She was shell shocked.

"Come on, Pepper." My voice sounded pleading as soon I said it. _Shit_. "You _know_ what I mean. Don't deny it."

"…Tony…" She shook her head…still staring at me, her blue eyes unreadable. "The press…"

"_Fuck_ the press." I responded immediately. She meant the _world_ to me…no she meant _life_. No obstacle as small as the paparazzi or as large as the Ten Rings would stop me from loving _her_.

Pepper averted her gaze, the stunning blue eyes were gone like that. She refused to look at me. _No…_

"So…that's it then?" That was all I could spit out in my defeat. I turned, wordlessly for the kitchen door…_away from her…I lost her…I lost her…_

"Tony…I never said no." _She_ whispered. I turned around to see those beautiful blue pools of baby blue spilling over with tears. She was breathing hard. We stared at each other again. "I love you!" She blurted out breathlessly, bawling now. Pepper ran towards me, jumping up onto me. I held her there, not wanting to ever let her go…I kissed her more affectionately than I had _ever_ kissed _anyone_ before…_our first kiss_. What a damn good kiss it was.

"Potts, where have you been all my life?" The mood had shifted after a few minutes of some pretty intimate kissing. I still was holding her…I wasn't letting go. I refused to. I could barely speak through her lips. I smirked.

"Shut up. I've been _with_ you all _your_ life!" Pepper smacked me on the arm briefly then continued attaching herself to my lips. "I _run_ your life!" She mumbled through our intimacy.

"Indeed you do." I laughed. Then…I unfortunately drifted back down to reality for a second. "_Shit._ They're waiting for me." I set Pepper down, still engrossed in kissing however…hugging her…stopping myself from going _too_ overboard at the current moment. _Maybe later…_

"_Who?_" Pepper asked…a little distracted…clearly.

"Peps. The 'party guests'?" I smirked…allowing my hands to slide lower down her back.

"_Shit._"

"See?"

We both…reluctantly pulled away from each other. Leave it to Fury to ruin my fun. Jesus Christ.

Pepper straightened out her usual attire that she sported, her black skirt and blouse, quickly, glancing in the reflection of the oven at her hair. She rushed back to me to fix _my_ attire. _Oh boy._ She ran her long beautifully white soft fingers through my hair, combing it back into its place. She smiled up at me…her heels currently flung in a corner and forgotten, lowering her height…I loved that smile beyond what words could describe.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper sighed, her beautiful eyes full of mock…how out of place had that formalness sounded…even before now…_buuuuttt…_especially now.

"Screw professionalism." I felt myself smile, leaning down to kiss her once more on the cheek before she moved to get those heels. I took _her_ hand in mine…

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"_Tony!_" I jumped up after he finished telling me his…detailed kitchen fling story. I threw myself onto him in a wildly deserved embrace. "I am so proud of you!" I laughed. _He did amazingly._

"As you should be." Tony returned the hug briefly and then stood up to make his way towards the workshop exit grinning. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to with my P.A. before the mission tonight." He winked.

"Mhm." I felt my eyebrows raise. " '_Business.'" _I felt a smirk coming on at the apparent intimate double meaning in his words. "Mind if I tinker down here while you…umm…'take care of business' with Ms. Potts?" I implied.

"Yes. I'd prefer if you did actually." Tony grinned, leaning on the workshop's open door. "I tend to…uhh…never mind." He laughed nervously. And with that, he closed the door behind him and bolted up the stairs.

_Finally…_


	29. Communication

**WHOO HOO!!!! IT'S UP!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!! For some reason this chapter was full of writer's block and is ironically one of the longest chapters I have written as well. It may be a little boring as well. There shall be more action within the next few (and the last few) chapters though! I've been so busy! I'm sorry! Here it is! Please enjoy and I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. So stay tuned! IRON MAN 2 SOON!!!!! :D YAY!!!! Nicki's Pov!! Disclaimer: Do not own this awesome epicness love known as Iron Man....**

* * *

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

Yeah, I didn't know what time it was. I found I was like Tony in that way…just add it to the never ending list of comparisons. The workshop was a _great_ place to be and I could lose myself there completely…tinkering, inventing. I spent most of the time going over Tony's specs for the Iron Man suit, even creating specs of my own. I could have been down there for hours, for days…years…I wouldn't have known.

Yes, I _had_ worked down in the workshop before, but never alone. I was always helping Tony either with the hot rod or fixing something on the Iron Man suit. To me, those are always the best bonding moments between Tony and I. Both of us fully entranced in our passion, Tony, the master, teaching me what I didn't know…which wasn't much.

Before this new life, I had always wanted to tinker like this. But, I never had the space or money to do so. I mean, yes, there were times when I would get so bored in that prison cell of a room that when I was dead sure (I mean…dead sure) the pig was asleep I would sneak out to the shabby untouched shed in the backyard to steal the unused tools there. I would lug the tool box back into the house and into my cell where I would take antique crap laying around, like one of those old wind up clocks, tear them apart and time myself at how fast I could put it back together again. It didn't take long. I even took apart my old t.v. once.

Yet, _this_ was different. I was in this amazingly technological workshop…_alone_. I was able to create anything I wanted…any little idea or fantasy. But I decided against inventing something…I had a lot of ideas but, I was too nervous of screwing something up in the process…I didn't want to be pissed if my idea turned out to be a dud. So, I just decided to do some minor adjustments on the hot rod's engine and then _draw_ out my ideas…specs.

Toying with the hot rod didn't take too long…at least I didn't _think_ it did. However, despite my complete loss of time, I hurried over to where Tony kept the paper for specs (not that he necessarily _needed_ it when he had the technology to do everything by computer), and started to allow my mind to run wild with a pen.

My main cause was to help Tony; most of my ideas being ones that revolved around the Iron Man suit. I focused on an idea that I came up with recently…an improved idea for the boot repulsors. What do they do? It doesn't really matter. It was a stupid idea anyways…at least I thought so. Really, it wasn't bad it just…wasn't my best creation.

So I naturally moved on, concentrating on getting all my ideas down on paper, no matter how dumb they were. Idea after idea…I grew more freaking frustrated with my lack of creativity and originality. Pissed off at myself, I abandoned the newly placed vast mound of papers, not bothering to clean them up from the table, and decided to go collapse on the couch in the corner of the room. It was probably better to wait for Tony's permission to do any major changes on the suit anyways…that was _his_ toy. Hell…nothing down here was solely of _my_ invention. I needed to come up with _something_ original. It was driving me insane…so stupid…

* * *

"Oh darling sibling of mine!" Tony's voice called in a sing-song manner from the doorway of the shop. Yep, he was quite content after his…um…_adventures_ with Ms. Potts in the bedroom. Awkward thoughts… He was clearly looking for me.

"Hey." I spoke up from the couch, still entranced by another quite _interesting_ episode of "Jon and Kate Plus 8". The kids were cute…but the parents…_drama_.

"What are you _doing_?" Tony chuckled amusingly as he approached my current spot of relaxation.

"Watching the lame excuse for entertainment known as reality t.v.." I replied, bored. "Why? What's up?"

"You're not working on anything." Tony sighed, sitting next to me on the couch. "_You_ tell _me_ what's up."

"Nothing. I just worked on the hot rod and then…drew up some stuff." I shrugged. "I gave up…I'm good when it comes to the skill work of it all, but when the process of creating ideas ensues…I've got nothing."

"Bullshit." Tony scoffed, waving away what he seemed to think was self pity. "Where are they? Over here?" He looked around, and then in noticing the mountain of graph paper on the table at the other side of the room, he swiftly got up, jogged to said place, and without consulting me, began to review my 'work'.

I watched him nervously from my position on the couch. I could only think about how much of a Neanderthal he thought I was at this moment. Tony flipped through them with a thorough speed. Finally, he shook his head.

"Nicki, your current lack of confidence and ego scares me." He laughed. "These are actually really good!" He turned around to face in my direction, his eyes wide in some strange sort of childish delight, and waving my written ideas over his head. Weird. "Especially, this repulsor one. Updating the speed limitations and throwing in its own defense mechanism? Pretty genius. The design is top notch as well. Nice job. We'll have to work on this." Tony took out the spec that I thought was my absolute worst.

"Wait. You're serious?" I looked at him questioningly, getting up from the couch to join him in looking at said spec. "_This_ is uber garbage if you ask me!" I tried to take the piece of paper from Tony's hand. Not that it mattered, considering he probably already memorized every detail of it.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed pulling the piece of paper from my grasp. "My garbage!" His voice was filled with mock hurt, he then smirked. "I'm scanning this." He walked over to his variety of computer monitors and other technological pieces and placed my idea on one of the scanners, asking Jarvis to save the design in the hard drive. _Shit_. It's a stupid idea. I just watched, annoyed, rolling my eyes, my ego level secretly rising on the inside, but mostly annoyed…maybe _a little_ satisfaction as well.

"Oh give me a break, kiddo. You're enjoying this." Tony smirked, turning around to face my glare. I was trying to be annoyed…because he knew I hated the design…I knew I could do better. "I know you _oh so_ well. You look pissed, but your ego just had a drug raid. Get over yourself." Tony scoffed. He _did_ know me. Better than I knew myself even.

"Yeah yeah…" I responded, swallowing down a comeback. "Just go put your suit on." I returned back to my little corner couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table (something that usually both Tony and I would get a scolding about from Pepper if we were up in the living room. Thank God she didn't come down here often enough to be able to notice our shoe marks building up on the table's wood).

"I thought so." I heard Tony chuckle as he made his way over to the marked imbedded platform in the floor. The sound of the robotic ligaments puzzling the suit together clashed with the low volume of the t.v. that I was currently watching. A third noise joined in the symphony…it was that of the workshop door opening and closing…

"Hey Peps." Tony and I responded in harmony, obviously knowing who was entering our humble abode. "What's up, gorgeous?" Tony added. The sound of the robotic ligaments ceased behind me followed by the new rhythm of mechanic walking…obviously towards his love interest. _Score._

"Well, _Mr. Stark_." Pepper began jokingly. "I believe we have guests." I heard the blush within her voice. It grew silent for a few seconds…I didn't want to turn around and make my presence once again, noted...I'd let them have their moment…

"Alright, then _Ms. Potts_." The smirk in Tony's voice obvious. I sat there on the couch smiling to myself. I had to bite my lower lip from screaming out of pure joy. So adorable was their awkward, but now somewhat normal relationship! I heard her heals clicking away, a little unwillingly, and the door once again close. I heard my brother sigh.

I slowly turned around to face his gaze, obviously realizing I was there the whole time. I felt a wide grin appear on my face. Tony, in full Iron Man mode, save for the facial plate being open, stared back, a little embarrassed at forgetting that they were not the _only_ two in the room at that moment. Suddenly, the facial plate clanked shut over his face. He probably figured I looked. Come on! I don't have _that_ little decency!

"You know, your feminine teenage glee over this situation is starting to freak me out." Tony's robotic sounding voice replied.

"Well, that's something you're going to have to get used to, Mr. _Iron Man_." I smirked, hopping off the couch to be in closer range of my brother to rave about his success, if need be. I approached him. "So, why the full hero mode?" I gestured to the now closed facial piece so he would know what I meant.

"Um…well I figured everyone else would be fully suited for the mission. I wouldn't want anyone to feel out of place, would I?" The robotic voice of Iron Man responded pathetically. I stared up into the glowing eyes questioningly.

"Wow. That was the lamest excuse anyone's ever come up with." I shook my head, smirking all the while. The battle of the smart-asses has continued once again. "_You_ know _me_? Well, let's talk about how _I_ know _you_ for a minute? Shall we?"

"Shoot." The voice responded, his robotic arms folding.

"You, being the ex-playboy that you are, are embarrassed at anyone _actually_ witnessing your romantic and sentimental side." I laughed, leaning over to pat his armor covered shoulder in both a reassuring and joking manner. "It's okay though. _I'll_ work you through this."

"Thanks, Nicki. You are ever so reassuring as usual." Tony replied, sarcasm apparent within the Iron Man voice. The door to the workshop then opened allowing the rest of the suited up heroes to walk through along with Fury and Pepper trailing in behind them. Here before me stood Spiderman, Captain America, and the one within the yellow and blue…uhh suit was Wolverine. I was surprised that heroes such as these made such a…normal entrance. I blame Fury.

"Hm…so Wolverine. Nice outfit." Iron Man joked, arms crossed, standing next to me. I honestly felt like smacking him on the arm to shut him up, but I foresaw a broken hand if said action was _actually_ carried out. Pepper walked across the room to where we were standing, all the while throwing my brother the most frightening death stare ever witnessed. Oh how intimidating Pepper Potts could be!

Unfortunately, the mouth was exposed instead of being covered by Wolverine's mask, allowing us to witness his now gritting teeth. He didn't respond, but the claws _did_ slowly make an appearance…threateningly.

"Anyways." Fury started, breaking the tension. "We're all ready to go, Stark. The plan is for you and Spiderman to get up to the Hulk's location on your own. Wolverine, Captain America, and I will be right behind you guys. The mission should take about three days." Fury remained standing, expecting the heroes to get a move on this second, most likely.

"_Three days?_" Pepper spoke up from her standing spot within the circle next to Iron Man…next to _Tony_. I looked over from my position on his other side to see Pepper's face paler than usual. She was nervous…scared and rightfully so. I felt my heart pounding as I realized how dangerous this could be for him…but it was like any other mission, I guess. There's _always_ that promise of sustained injuries. There could be worse…but I wouldn't let that thought sail into my conscience. Iron Man looked down to Pepper's worried expression.

"Yes." Fury nodded. "But no worries. It will be a successful mission." Way to go Fury, once again talking only as if people were _business_ rather than _human_.

"Pepper, I'll be fine. I swear." The somewhat robotic and brave sounding voice of the armored hero soothed. "It's only three days. You won't even know I was gone…once you reschedule a few meetings that is." Leave it to Tony to try to brighten up every situation. The group had already started walking towards the tunnel, obviously knowing it was a way out, all of them sensing that the meeting was over, leaving us three to say our goodbyes.

"Of course." Pepper laughed nervously, looking up into the glowing eyes. She looked so worried. Peps is strong…but there are _some_ things that are harder than others to handle. She didn't want to lose him…she was _so_ close to that once. What if he were to get captured again? …he might not be as lucky. What if something happened…preventing him from being able to protect himself…he could die…

The Avengers were getting impatient, they wanted to get this thing going…you could tell. There were Tony and Pepper, walking side by side, unwilling to leave each other…unwilling to _lose_ each other. Yes, it sounds completely dramatic…he comes back with usually _a lot_ of wounds; of course on all of his _own_ missions, which is usually the worse of it all…but it's the _uncertainty_…that maybe _this_ time he won't come back…small chance…but still not improbable.

"You know me, Peps." Tony finally stopped walking to face her, gently turning her towards him, his face plate rose revealing a comforting grin. "Besides, I _actually_ have people to save my sorry ass if I screw up this time."

"Thank God." Pepper tried to joke, but she was still concerned. Sly comebacks weren't exactly a priority at the moment.

Tony remained fixated on her face for a minute, deep in thought and concentration. Suddenly, he spoke up. "Hey, I know." He grinned, jogging over to his plethora of computers. "Here." Tony pressed the computer's main program system.

"Let's go Romeo! We don't have all day!" Wolverine growled from across the room.

Tony completely ignored the comment. "Nicki, you know how to work this right?" He asked me, moving away from the screens, jogging back over to both Pepper and I with a hastened and excited pace. _What was he doing?_ He gave us each a kiss on the cheek before we had time to ask him what the hell he was getting us into. "Jarvis, the new prototype communication system on and hooked to current Mark please?" Tony commanded, running to catch up to the Avengers now filing out of the tunnel, the face piece once again clamping over his features.

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis responded. _Right. I knew what he was doing…duh._ I grinned, running over to the computer screens to make sure the system was uploading and then to turn it on. Pepper stood in her same spot, watching Tony leave, completely confused as to what was going on.

"See you in a second." Iron Man's voice called over the droning of his own repulsors, blasting out of the tunnel.

"A second?" Pepper repeated, turning around to just see Tony take off. She turned around and I noticed her rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Stark, your brother is requesting to hook communications up from his current Mark. Do you approve?" Jarvis's voice echoed from somewhere above and I gestured for Pepper to come pull up a seat near the screens. She did, however, still utterly confused.

"Note my approval, Jarvis." I replied smartly. I leaned back into the desk chair, my arms resting behind my head, and placed my feet onto the computer table, in a _highly_ comfortable position. Pepper, being _her_, smacked my feet abruptly from their resting point and gave me a look of disapproval; this was one of her pet peeves that I _did_ feel the need to push over the edge…a lot. I shrugged in response.

"Connecting" Jarvis finished.

"Cool." I sighed, pulling up the media program that Tony had created recently. I made sure that the computer's microphone system and speaker surround sound were in perfect working order. "Hey! Playboy –Superhero Man? Can you hear me? I'm pulling your live video feed up now."

"Indeed I can." Tony's signature chuckle sounded throughout the room as if he had somehow murdered Jarvis and replaced him. Pepper gasped from beside me. I looked over in time to notice a genuine smile appear on her face at the realization of what was going on. A second later, the face of a very smug Tony Stark appeared on the master monitor. Around him was the apparent setting of the inside of the hub of Iron Man. "And yes, I can see you two." He stated as if he predicted our next question. His eyes then shifted to Pepper. "See, Potts? Now you can monitor me at _every_ second! Jesus, why didn't I think of this sooner? Now you're going to nag me though, right? Shit!"

"You should have thought of _that_ sooner as well." Pepper smirked at the screen. I was glad these two despite their new relationship had kept to their usual vibe, instead of developing what I'd like to call 'Creepy Couple Syndrome'. You know, like 'Oh honey, you're _so_ smexy!' the other goes 'No, _you're_ smexy, sweetie!' then the almighty and cheesey 'But, you're the smexiest!'. Ugh…yeah…if _any_ of that type of dialogue occurred…I was moving out.

"Touché." Tony grinned.

"Hey, pull your locations up, Big Stark." I demanded. It had been a while since I had called him _my_ special name in return.

He looked taken aback by the usage for a second, but then grinned. "Sure thing, _Little Starky._" He returned the favor. Pepper laughed; she always did seem to love our 'creative' nicknames for each other. Like I asked, on one of the other computer monitors a live video feed of the ground and location below that Iron Man was currently flying over appeared.

"As if you both already didn't have _enough_ to do, _especially_ within my absence," Tony started in on saying, smirking all the while. "You two are now my mission crew. You know, like NASA."

"You know, Tony as much as I would _love_ to be down here _every_ second trying to prevent you from _killing_ yourself, I actually, as you said, have work to do." Pepper tried to joke, but I could see her cringe at her words slightly. We _both_ were nervous for my brother's own being, but _Pepper_ was at the point that even _watching_ him and _helping_ him for a long period of time might be _too_ much to bear for her. "I'll be the co-mission crew." Pepper smiled lovingly into the screen. Awww. " Nicki will be your main operator." Pepper laughed.

"Alright, Peps." Tony sighed in a defeated manner…obviously sarcastically playful. "But I think because we are now a '_thing_', so to speak, I think you would find it most favorable to see your _man_ kicking some serious _ass_ on screen. Then you can brag to all your single gal pals about it." He grinned smugly, using the power of his trademark puppy dog eyes to 'woo' her. _What a romantic…_ I thought sarcastically. And as usual, Pepper kept her feelings of melting on the inside at this sight a complete secret and instead came up with another cleaver response.

"As much as I love you in _every_ sense of the phrase," Pepper began and smiled brightly into the screen, then smirked. "Only in your _dreams_ would that happen, Stark."

"Sure, Sure, Potts." Tony smiled genuinely…the smile he saved for _her_. "And for the record, I love you too."

_My family…_it was now perfect. It actually choked me up emotionally. This relationship was worth everything in the world…they were _perfect_-no. _More_ than perfect for each other. I couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

Tony and Pepper flirted, talked, laughed, and _loved_ back and forth via the video communications system for easily over an hour and a half. I just watched…observing this _beautiful_ chemistry…an _amazing_ pair. They were engrossed into their fantasy world…the one only containing _the two of them_; I wasn't seen, but I honestly didn't mind.

After a while, Pepper had decided it was time for her to start in on the rest of the day's large sums of Stark Industries paper work and such, leaving Tony and I alone. The two of them said their goodbyes and 'I love you's. Awww… And so I grinned at my brother…and he seemed to be deep in thought…staring at me with an expression displaying the purest of all love I had ever seen…_thinking about her… _


	30. Damsel In Distress

**AHHH! Sorry sorry sorry sorry it took me so long to update! :( I've been so busy lately! And yes, I do know that now this fict doesn't really fit within the story line due to Iron Man 2 (which was INCREDIBLE by the way! :DDD). But, I'm going to continue it anyways because I really want to finish it! So here it is! Disclaimer: Own nothing Iron Man. Nicki's P.O.V. Also, I dedicate this chapter to Woodnote who created a BEAUTIFUL picture based off Chapter 13. I'd like to thank her again a thousand times over! You can see it here: .com/art/1TC-68-Hero-162645867 Anyways, enjoy! :)**

_Nicki's P.O.V…_

"We're still negotiating with Banner, so it might be a _little_ longer than three days." Tony's voice sighed from the other end of the cell phone line.

"By 'negotiate', you mean getting your ass kicked by a giant green bipolar monster, right?" I smirked to myself.

"Shouldn't you be getting to field hockey practice?" He retorted. I could picture my brother's face…a look of embarrassment. It wasn't _my_ fault that I was blatantly honest all the time! Well…okay…so it was my fault…

"It's the last day of practice, Tony, no one really cares. I'm leaving the locker room right now with Sammi and Anna." Sammi whacked me with her stick. "Ow- Sammi violently wants for me to say hi to you, by the way."

"Uh…Hi Sammi?"

"He says hi." I sighed, grabbing onto my best friend's stick so that she wasn't tempted to injure me again. Sammi grinned happily to herself while I noticed Anna to my right roll her eyes.

"Anyways." I sighed. "I got to go. I'll be home later and I'll make sure Pepper stays clear of anything P.A. related for you."

"Good. I'm in need of some Pepper webcam time tonight." Tony replied excitedly like a little kid.

"Indeed you do, my brother." I laughed. "Good luck!"

"You _know_ I do, my sister." Tony replied in a way that was…well…his own. "And you are now going to bug me about _safety_ or something. Yes, I will surprisingly _still_ be alive tomorrow, _Pepper Jr.._ It's no more dangerous than field hockey."

"Actually Tony, I think it's _a lot_ more dangerous than field hockey." I shook my head, sighing. He was trying unsuccessfully to calm my nerves. "I'm pretty sure Stark made weapons, terrorists, and Nick Fury are a lot more worrisome than what a miniscule ball and a couple of sticks can do."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure we both determined that we had bruises on our right knee and if I recall yours was about five times the size of mine. Bad timing in the goal I think it was?" I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Okay, okay…let's not bring that up." The memories of my little mishap during practice haunted me once again. Lovely for Tony to have remembered that story. "Yeah…as I said…I gotta go."

"Okay then. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, Tony. Of course."

"Alright. Have fun at practice, Nicki. Don't space out again."

"Shut up."

"Love you!" Tony _tried_ to sound innocent. Pfft.

"Yeah, yeah love you too. _Please_ be careful, Tony!"

"Yep." I heard the phone click; he hung up. I sighed; my brother wasn't a great listener. From the goalie mishap apparently I'm not either. Spacing out must be a Stark trait. I looked down at my phone to close it. When I looked back up, it was too late.

"Ugh!" I smashed into something and fell to the ground. I looked up to see who else but stupid Damien standing up from the floor opposite where I had fallen. But something was strange…he had a weird look playing on his features…like he was deathly scared or something.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" I yelled at him, getting up and brushing myself off. Damien just stood there frozen…staring at me.

"What do you want? What's your problem?" I blurted out angrily. Knowing him…he did it on purpose.

"Nicki…be careful. Go home now." Damien barely whispered. His voice which seemed full of seriousness gave me chills…I didn't know why.

"What the hell are you talking about, Damien?" I questioned, realizing my voice quivered just a tad. I noticed Anna and Sammi watching the scene from a few feet away, obviously very confused just about the same amount that I was.

"Umm…" Damien shook himself out of his trance to look down at the floor. "N-nothing…just…uh…never mind." He stuttered and swiftly walked away, leaving me standing there contemplating to what the holy hell _that_ was about.

"Nicki, what did he mean by that?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shook myself out of my bewildered stare on a now awkward Damien shuffling down the hallway. Anna and Sammi had circled around me when I didn't move.

"Honestly…I have _no_ idea..." I whispered…my mind whirling in all sorts of different directions.

_After practice:_

"Alright girls! It's been a great season and I'm already looking forward to next fall!" My coach announced at our end of season meeting in the locker room. The whole team had already gotten changed and was anxious to go home. "Good luck Seniors! And see the rest of you soon!" She was a Coach of little words.

Sensing this awkward ending to the conversation, my teammates and I quickly gathered our crap from the lockers and jolted out the door to freedom. I was in such a fantastic mood; field hockey (as much as I basically _worshipped_ the sport) was over, it was Friday, and I would get to talk to Tony later and _babysit _him via communications programs to make sure he doesn't kill himself. Truthfully, the conversation with Damien had bothered me deeply only until I got into the goal. Playing on the field eased the millions of questions buzzing around within my conscience, making me relaxed and able to enjoy the end of season scrimmaging. I figured the situation was nothing; probably just him being a creep as always.

"Nicki, do you need a ride?" Anna asked me when we were out of the sweaty claustrophobic locker room and into my favorite Malibu sunshine and air.

"Thanks for the offer, but Happy's picking me up to bring me over to SI." I shrugged. "Pepper's over there representing my brother in a meeting that he's 'conveniently' missing. So I'll be chilling there for _quite_ a while."

"Okay!" Anna replied with a laugh, heading towards her car. "I'll text you and Sammi later about the movies and/or the mall. So be prepared, Stark."

"Of course. Wouldn't miss this epic chance for a 'girl's only' night for the world!" I grinned at the exciting idea. "See you later then, Anna!" I waved as she disappeared within the sea of student cars.

I sighed, taking a seat on the curb of the side walk, my vision focused on the oncoming parking lot traffic to watch for the limo, which always looked completely out of place within the public high school parking lot. I sat there for a while, now the only one outside waiting to go home; I was completely alone. My eyes scanned the parking lot. Maybe Happy had parked somewhere else this time? Maybe he's late? It didn't bother me much; I knew eventually _someone_ would come get me.

I saw something..._someone_…who made my heart drop…my whole body go numb… It was _him_. That balding red scalp…the greasy fat that surrounded his whole demeanor…that pale, dead-like skin that _never _saw the sun…_until today_…

_The pig…_a voice seemed to whisper…becoming louder and louder…until the voice was screaming _that name…_ Yet, I still remained frozen…he had noticed me…a wicked, cavity filled grin slowly appeared on his features…he stood by a crappy car that I assumed was his. _Do I run? Do I scream? What do I do? What CAN I do? Nothing much…_

He noticed my shock…my frozen demeanor…he decided to make the first move…_he walked towards me…_ The parking lot was big…but he seemed to be moving fast in the panic of the time…

"No Iron Man to save you now, bitch." He actually was informed. He was _that_…determined to get me…to watch the news instead of football. I did the only thing I could do in the moment; run like _hell_. I ran across the parking lot as fast as I could; I knew he and his beer belly wouldn't be able to catch up.

I ran…then I heard something jolt past my right ear. _Whizz…_I could tell it was small, fast, and sounded like…I turned my head back towards the pig to see that he was holding _a gun_. I felt like puking…I felt like my world was about to end. My whole body went numb as I focused my vision in front of me again. I built up more speed…I tried to move at the speed of light…I wished I were as fast as the suit then…but _I_ was not the hero…not even the _side-kick_.

_I_ would forever and always be the _damsel in distress_.

I thought that was the end there as the pig was shooting at me; thankfully with horrible aim. Yet, then I saw hope for living…_Happy and the limo._

He was inside of the limo, which was hidden among the cars of the teacher's lot. I bolted for it; thankfully getting there in just in time before another bullet fired.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Hogan exclaimed as I clambered into the back seat.

"…Gun…Ted Stanley…drive!" I barely panted. Hogan understood and stepped on the gas as another shot was fired. We sped out of the parking lot...away from the pig…or so I thought.

Once on the main road, I looked out through the back window to see that familiar old car _he_ was driving following us.

"Shit! Happy, he's on our tail!" I nearly screeched. My heart went into my throat. I thought I was safe…I was wrong.

"Hold on, Nicki!" Hogan shouted. The limo lurched forward going at a speed way past the legal speed limit. I looked back to see the pig draw further into the distance then speed up himself. The two cars weaved in and out of traffic, dancing about each other for survival.

We sped down the street, the pig still following us. Nothing else mattered at this moment, we couldn't see any of the other people on the streets or in their cars as we passed them. It was just Happy and me versus Stanley. _How I hated…yet feared that name._

We were nearing an intersection. "Watch this." Happy demanded. We gained more speed if that was even possible. As we approached the intersection, the limo turned slightly to the right then lurched to a sudden stop. I saw the pig's car fly past us.

Just as fast as we had stopped, Happy launched the limo into motion again and did a u-turn in the middle of the road and turned down a side street in the opposite direction of our pursuer. We had lost him…for now.

"Call your brother." Hogan handed me his cell phone. I took it and dialed Tony's number shakily.

"Hogan?" Tony answered.  
"Tony! Oh my God! The pig! He found me! I _told_ you he would! He followed us in the limo and he had a gun! I don't know what to do! And –" I blurted out in what seemed like one long and jumbled sentence. He interrupted me.

"Nicki, put me on speaker." He demanded coldly. He had realized what was going on even through my nearly unintelligible banter. I pressed the speaker button and held the phone away from my face.

"Hogan, go pick up Pepper. Drive them both to New York to Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. I'll send you the directions from the hub into the limo. Go _directly_ there. _Don't_ go home, he's probably waiting for that. Screw the mission, I'm on my way there." Tony then hung up, for I heard the phone beep. Hogan then turned the car in the general direction of Stark Industries where Pepper would be.

At that moment, I finally realized how dangerous my current situation _actually_ was...


	31. Are We there Yet?

**AHHH! I'M SORRY AGAIN! D: But school is winding down which means the teachers keep piling on the work and I haven't gotten to write much! I feel soooo bad! :( I also apologize to those of you who inboxed me whom I haven't got back to in quite a while! Don't worry though! Summer is only a week away and I plan on dedicating my time to you amazing people and friends of mind! :D YAY! So as usual...HANG IN THERE! Sorry also if this chapter is somewhat boring...I got carried away...lol Enjoy! Both Nicki and Pepper's P.O.V.s! By the way if I haven't mentioned this already, HOW AMAZINGLY AWESOME WAS IRON MAN 2! GAHHH! :D Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man :(**

_Nicki's P.O.V.:_

"Happy, what's going on?" Pepper's worried voice filled the limo as Happy swiftly opened the front passenger's side door and hurriedly rushed the now confused red-head into the seat. I was too anxious to care to look up…I already _knew_ what Pepper's worried/confused face was like. I was _way_ too involved in my own thought process…playing out every possible situation…wondering how I could solve a nearly unfixable (for me) problem. The "for me" being that _I_ was the victim…_I_ was in danger…therefore there was certainly not much _I_ could do for myself. I had to rely on…well everyone else. I felt helpless…I _needed_ them now more so than ever. No mathematics or engineering tools could save me now.

And at the same time, one of the many other voices inside my crazed mind told me that we were _all_ in danger _because_ of me. _They_ were putting their _lives_ on the line for _me_. Sure sure…you're thinking right now "What the hell? It's _just _the pig! There's nothing that Tony as Iron Man can't do! He's _just _an icky fat man!" _Which _is why I suspect _someone_ is conspiring with him. I wasn't sure of _whom _this was, but their alliance with Stanley obviously has something to do with my brother and the suit. (Kill two birds with one stone: to get to Tony, hire a hit man with a different but relatable obsession for revenge (me). That way, _both_ are taken care of). Current enemies of the Invincible Iron Man?: _Tons…_ It could be _anyone_…meaning _everyone_ was a threat.

I felt the car jerk into motion; I guessed we were pulling out of the Stark Industries parking lot. I _still_ didn't look up; I just stared at my thumbs as they twiddled nervously and shook. My palms were sweaty. I didn't care.

"Ms. Potts, we have a problem…" That was the only part of Happy's explanation of the situation I heard. I blocked the rest out with my inner arguments and lectures with myself. I couldn't listen…I _needed_ to think. After a few minutes, the sun from outside blazed into my eyes arousing me back to reality.

"_Where_ did you say we were going again?" Pepper was in full panic mode now; she understood.

"New York." My voice came out as just a dry and raspy whisper. I cleared my throat. "We're headed for New York."

Pepper just turned around in her seat to stare at me. It was the first time I had brought attention to myself since she had been in the car. My eyes met hers; Pepper's facial expression seemed to be one of complete understanding.

She sighed and turned back to face the front. "How long?"

"About a few days to a week, Ms. Potts." Hogan replied. I realized we were already on the main highway as I noticed my surroundings out the limo's window.

"Let's do this then."

_Later on…_

I had woken up to find complete darkness outside of my window. I had fallen asleep during the first few hours of the drive, the soft music playing from my iPod my relaxation.

"Are we there yet?" I yawned, stretching my arms across the back seat.

"Unfortunately, no." Pepper managed a small laugh from her seat up front. "The drive definitely will be shorter than we expected, but it _still_ has not been even a day, Nicki."

"Oh…_right._" I groaned into the seat. I just wanted this to be over. I needed a space to think…I needed to feel at least a bit more safe.

"You should call Tony." Pepper commented. "I called him. He's worried about you."

"…Alright." I responded…my mind still wandered elsewhere. I was distant at the moment... I took out my cell phone from the pocket of my jeans, ignoring all of the text messages from both Anna and Sammi wondering where I was. I would find time later to get back to them. Right now, I had bigger issues. I quickly pressed the speed dial number for Tony's cell.

"Nicki?" The phone barely even rang once before I heard my brother answer. I couldn't help but to come out of my thought-filled trance to suppress a slight laugh. Leave it to Tony to brighten your day during various shitty life moments. Although, he had clearly not meant to joke telling by the worry and distress I caught within his voice.

"Tony! Yeah, it's me!" I breathed.

"Are you okay?" Tony's voice came out more like a concerned parent then…well him. Weird.

"I'm fine…just freaked out. I told you this would happen!" I muttered in response. "Are you at…where ever it is yet?" I asked, trying to not create an argument from my last statement.

"Nicki, I hate to admit this…but, I was…wrong. And I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe." He sighed. "And yes. I'm at the school."

"Tony, I think the pig's working with someone." I blurted out; I needed his opinion on things.

"Well, _obviously_, Nicki." There was a long silence at the other end of the line…I noticed Pepper turning around in her seat once again, trying to inconspicuously hang onto my every word. Even Happy kept glancing back at me via the driver's mirror. "…It's just a matter of the _who_…Honestly…I have no _clue_."

"…What do we do now?" There seemed to be nothing else to say…not much to do.

"Not get too ahead of ourselves. First things first, you and the rest of the crew have to get here. Fury knows and the Banner issue is pretty much won so they'll be over here at Xavier's probably before you are. We'll worry about finding the bastard and his bossman then." Tony responded with a little noticeable anger in his voice when approaching that last sentence. Wait…

"Tony, what the heck is this 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' all about?" Why were we going to some random school in the middle of New York? It didn't make sense to me why that would be the safest place to go at the moment.

"You _would_ catch that." Tony replied becoming more like his self once again; I caught the smirk within his voice. "It's a school for mutants; better known as Mutant High."

_Pepper's P.o.v.:_

The week's drive to New York seemed to take a lifetime. Nicki was not in her normal sarcastic fun loving attitude and neither was Tony whenever I would call to check up and let him know where we were at the moment. The two seemed to be if not hiding, keeping information amongst themselves. As for why they did this…I had no clue. The Starks were often times a mystery that I alone either had to ignore or solve on my own.

Nicki had kept to herself most of the time, not engaging in the normal conversation that was always her area of expertise. She only talked when either giving a one word answer about where we should eat at that time or when she called her brother whom she would have a deep whispered conversation with.

Speaking of Tony, every time I would talk to _him_ he also seemed distant. I wanted to know why we were going to a school for protection, and he would avoid answering every time I asked. Anytime I wondered about what he was talking with Nicki about so intently he would quickly change subjects. Eventually, I just let this go instead of nagging. It was never worth arguing with Tony and his stubborn attitude towards everything.

Either way, the week was a strange one. Hogan decided that the best method for sleeping arrangements would occasionally (but not often) park off into a wooded area or abandoned parking lot just off the highway for a few hours and stay in the car instead of checking into a local hotel for the evening. Happy said it was the best way for our route not to be tracked; they couldn't (if anyone was following us at all) follow our route by asking hotels if we had stayed there. It was nearly impossible for us to be followed. Poor Happy however, I was afraid for him all week because he was living off barely any sleep due to driving the whole time. I offered to get behind the wheel a few times, but he always shrugged the offer off and said he would sleep when we arrived.

"Pep, tell Hogan to hurry it up. It's been almost a week and I miss seeing your face while you nag at me." Tony notified me on the phone. The limo was now making its way through New York and the virtual mobile directions were telling us we would be at our destination in less than an hour.

"And I just miss nagging at you." I responded, shaking my head. "Make sure to break something before I get there."

"So you can _yell_ at me for it? We'll see about that…maybe." Tony chuckled. "I should go take care of that now. Love you, Potts."

"Love you too, Tony." I smiled, then remembered that he _always_ took jokes that I made seriously. "Wait. Tony, you _know_ I was just kidding about breaking something-" He hung up before I could even finish what I was saying. Oh great. Add the damage to the list of money he owes to a _vast_ number of people…and a personal apology note written by yours truly.

"What did Mr. Stark do now?" Happy yawned, smiling, clearly sensing from how the conversation ended that my boyfriend was being quirky again.

Speaking of strange things, saying the word 'my' and '_boyfriend_' simultaneously in the same sentence. And that phrase being applied to _Tony Stark_ of all people! Yes, I loved him, I had _always_ loved him. It was just…strange. The word didn't feel or sound right. The term didn't exactly describe what Tony was to me…he was _much_ more than just a '_boyfriend_'. _What_ did that even mean anyways? A high school fling? A one sided 'trial' relationship? The meaning didn't apply to _him_ and _that's_ for sure.

"Oh nothing. He's just about to add more debts to the _thousands_ he already owes." _Oh God, Tony_…I shook my head. _He's ridiculous…_ Nicki, the anti-social one that was visible this week, suddenly became alert.

"Creating debt?" Nicki asked. "Sounds like darling brother, Tony to me! Whose property did he destroy now? He didn't get drunk...well…drunk_er_ than usual again, did he?" I looked into the passenger mirror to see the old Nicki Stark that I knew and admired showing off her infamous genetic family smirk. _She's back_…I thought smiling. I was glad she was past her 'depression' phase. It probably had something to do with being only miles away from not having to live within a limo day and night again.

"No, actually." It felt weird, almost out of place and awkward to be talking to her again. "He's just…destroying things the sober way…maybe and it's all my fault. _That's_ what you get while trying to joke with him." I rolled my eyes. _Tony…Tony…Tony…_

"Or he's _trying_ to freak you out intentionally by _convincing_ you that he _actually_ was going to obliterate someone's property just in order to see your reaction." There was that familiar Stark humor and smirk combo I've missed. She shrugged. "But hey! As Shakespeare said, 'All is fair in love and war', right?"

"You just _had_ to bring Shakespeare into this, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"As I have learned in life," I glanced up at the passenger's seat mirror to see Nicki clasp her hands together triumphantly. "_Every_ situation applies to Shakespeare."

"Okay, girls." Hogan spoke up from the driver's seat. _Clearly_, Shakespeare had been his breaking point. "We're less than five minutes away. If you look out your windows you'll be seeing it very soon."

For the first time, I noticed that the scenery had changed from complete cities and highways to seeming like we were driving through a national park; it was all just a big green screen of woods. Soon enough, the perfect alignment and clusters of trees finally dispersed. It was then, I saw the school for the first time. The trees dispersed even more so to form a large clearing. Within this large clearing was something I didn't expect. Instead of an actual school, the building was more of an oversized mansion, decorated on the outside with bushes, gardens, fountains, and any other type of outdoors design. The limo pulled through an open gate, past a stone wall which read "Xavier's School for the Gifted" and onto a dirt road leading up to the building. This place was strange; it was clear, not just by the name, but by what I viewed so far, that this was _not_ your average school. It was clear something big, something profound was going on here…

We pulled up to the front of the main entrance. To my right, I observed a bunch of kids playing together on a medium sized basket ball court. I had only watched this scene for about two seconds when…_one_ of the players disappeared right before my eyes. I quickly passed it off as being my mind playing tricks on me. But suddenly, the kid reappeared on the court again with the basketball. From Happy's sudden outburst from the driver's seat, I guessed that he had seen this event as I had. So I wasn't going crazy...there had to be another explanation…_unless_… I gasped.

"They're mutants." Nicki spoke with confidence at Happy and I's shock. She had essentially read my mind. But more likely, Tony was the one who had filled her in. "Welcome to Mutant High."


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hello! I am here to say that...I am truely and honestly sorry about Two Halves One Whole. Its been a long time since I updated it and I shall tell you why:

My life has been uber chaotic in this year. Junior year has been slightly crazy getting all my AP work done plus looking at colleges and stuff...also just high school dramatics and stuff that I've been trying to deal with...etc. etc. etc.

Last summer my intention was to finish the story but...again I was sidetracked by AP homework (which was legit the craziest thing in the history of forever *shiver*) and the fact that I got a pretty big role in my theater company's production of "Barnum" as Jenny Lind, which was awesome, but it was a very high part because (sorry, I'm about to go all musically obsessed on you) I'm usually a belty mezzo soprano type...yet the part was an operatic high soprano one...so that was a lot of work training my voice to be like that...great experience though! :D

Also, I feel weird about the story maybe not quite fitting into Iron Man 2/ Avengers. I know that shouldn't matter, but I still feel weird about it for some reason.

BUT DOOO NOT FRET! :D :D :D :D I SHALL GET AROUND TO UPDATING IT! I SWEAR TO YOU! :D :D :D I have not forgotten about you guys and trust me, I've felt like a total jerk for not updating. But I AM working on it! Not a lot, but I'm slowly getting there yo! :D For now, I hope you guys can deal with maybe some one-shots until then that are based off Nicki, Pepper and Tony? :D Maybe even some Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes. POTC, Harry Potter ones too?

Again...I. AM. SOOO. SORRYYY!


End file.
